Zootopia: Sacrifices
by Vanguardknight0
Summary: After Nick becomes an officer of the law and partners with Judy Hopps, he soon discovers his father - who's death was falsely claimed - through a chain of events that would bring the world back into its dark past of modern warfare and must work together with new allies in an attempt to prevent Zootopia from being destroyed and predators and prey from repeating history once more.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Course

**Author Note: I disclaim Zootopia and it characters besides.**

Prologue: (chapter 1)

crash course

It was a cold winter morning at the hidden Gideon Airforce base lying within the northern mountains of Zootopia. Snow fell onto the buildings, while the crossed runways were covered in a blanket of white frost. Several animals of different species - mostly wolves and snow leopards - worked along the cold temperatures, moving large crates and containers, storing them onto cargo planes or the hangers. Helicopters and jets lined together all having their own individual hangers, but less small than the main ones. An outer fence that surrounded the base was scouted by snow leopards wearing blue and white heavy coats, their black mittens keeping their paws warm. All but their feet was warm, where they were only lacking that only component. They weren't bothered by the cold as much for their fur gave them an extra coating of insulation. Goggles sat against their foreheads, the leopards prepared for if a snowstorm came, they weren't blinded by the heavy blizzard. Fortunately only mammals with fur were on the base. Any other animal would have trouble trying to stay warm.

The flight control tower buzzed with radio activity, a leopard manning his post at his seat received a transmission from an inbound cargo plane dubbed Oprius. "Gideon Air Force base, this is Oprius prepping final approach to runway two as requested, Estimated time of arrival is three mikes."

"Roger that Oprius, runway two is still cleared and u have light weather," the white leopard responded with his headset, glancing at the radar screen watching the small arrowhead icon of Oprius nearing the base. "Just on time too, Oprius. Convoy Raven is behind schedule but will arrive shortly after landing. Upon landing, proceed to runway one and prep for takeoff upon refueling" He turned his attention to the window of the tower as the sound of roaring thunder caused by Oprius' engines drew closer and closer to the base. Others also watched as the shape of the twin engine plane materialized from the snow covered skies from a distance and edged towards them over the colossal peaks of the northern mountains.

"Copy control," Oprius acknowledged, "beginning landing procedures." The silver lined plane slowly began its decent using the light of the runway as its guide. The plane softly raised the nose of it and squealed as soon as the wheels made touchdown onto the blacktop. Reducing torque and turning the plane around onto the second runway. They ceased moment once one of the airfield marshallers in his lit fluorescent orange signaled them. The propellers of the plane kicked up snowflakes and a freezing wind chill to any that were near.

The rear of the plane's cargo hatch opened and lowered onto the ground. Three animals wearing black suits paused as the sudden warmth of the plane dissipated and were hit by the unsettling cold temperature. Two of the suited animals that were tigers immediately flinched, while a black fox in his mid-twenties wearing a white and black checkered tie and tinted sunglasses merely shrugged it off. The fox pulled his sleeve back, revealing a gold-tone stainless steel watch. His time marked nine-forty. He cleared his throat and placed his paws behind his back and grasped them with each, his ears twitching at the sound of the plane's engine and the two tigers muttering to each other.

He adjusted his glasses and watched from his side as the ground personnel began refueling the plane at a quick pace and stepped off the plane, waiting five minutes in the open, growing impatient. The cold was getting to him. After another minute, his ears perked and raised an eyebrow as three vehicles exited the tunnel south of the base, rubber grinding against the snow covered asphalt. Two black SUVs and one armored truck transport in between them maneuvered around the slick slopes and arrived at the checkpoint where it was inspected. Ground personnel assembled near the plane armed with semi-automatic tranquilizer rifles and pistols. There headset gargled with static from the radio channel being frequently used.

A large grey wolf walked towards the fox, a large scar scraped across his blind eye that was covered by an eyepatch and his other deepened with hatred. He wore a black sweater and grey pants matching his fur. His underjaw was pure white along with the underside of his arms and legs. From the looks of the muscular wolf, he had seen his share of fighting. He gave a growl at the presence of the fox, capturing the attention of the two tigers behind him. The fox slightly turned his head eying the taller creature that stood a foot taller than him through his glasses. "Well…if it isn't Agent Lock," the wolf began, crossing his arms and holding his head high if he were on top of the food chain. The fox scoffed quietly, turning his full attention to the beast and said bitterly, "Major Shepard...nice of you to join us this fine morning…" The fox turned his face away from the wolf for a moment and whispered to himself, "If u have any that is…" Despite the sound of the plane and cold wind blowing into their faces muffling the smallest noises, the wolf caught on and gave a threatening growl, inching closer to the puny animal in front of him.

They exchanged glares at each other, tension between them becoming hostile. They weren't the friendliest types towards each other, but then again, neither were they nice to other animals. At least they can relate on one thing. The fox remembered him from previous missions; he always knew the wolf was a problem, seeming to rely on pure brute strength to get through any problems that came at him, especially during operations requiring a little less head on with teeth and claws ripping everything in sight. They were effective at the least, but tactics like those don't come without sacrifices. Explaining the reason of why his one eye is blind and covered by the patch. Not to mention Shepard was unstable at times.

Shepard had to refrain from ripping the animal apart and turning him into his personal rug as his paws formed into fists, teeth bared and his eyes bloodshot. If it was one thing that ticked him off, it was that damn fox, but there already was an animal that took the number one place on his who-to-kill-slowly list. Unfortunately he was unable to lay a paw on that one animal unless he was told too. But he hungered for the day he could rip both the fox and his tormenter apart. Shepard inhaled the icy air cold air through his nose, attempting to calm and control himself, capturing the scents of the comrades around him, including the foreign scent of Lock. Despite the invading scent that originated from him, Shepard only grumbled casting his face towards the ground, eyes closed. He said softly yet intimidatingly, "Let's just get this over with."

The fox was surprised by his change in attitude, expecting some sort of revolting retort. He questioned it, several theories going through his mind, guessing he didn't want to cause issues right at this time. He didn't respond to the large wolf and only nodded. Perhaps he wanted a day of peace. He turned his attention towards the oncoming vehicles that begun moving from the checkpoint and moved onto the surface of the airfield, tires squealing as they progressed towards them and slowed as the two SUVs diverted from the armored truck and parked several feet from it. The truck turned around as soon as it was close enough to the group and backed in slowly. The skies thickened with grey clouds and the lights of the vehicle were lit. Lock felt the atmosphere become tense, everyone becoming serious than anything they encountered in their life. His eyes narrowed at the end of the truck, hearing the only sound of his heart race. Behind those doors were a captive - the animal responsible for countless mission failures, and the waste of millions of dollars of research development. Besides that he only knew that they called the subject zero-one and not much information was given out on the subject. As soon as it stopped, the ground personnel converged onto the truck, forming two separate lines opposite from each other and guns pointed to the ground, eyes daggering the doors.

The driver of the truck got out and advanced towards the doors. His partner hurried from the passenger's side of the vehicle. They both gripped the doors handles, staring at the commanding officer, which of course was none other than Shepard himself. He signaled them to open the doors. The air became still, everything around Lock became silent his heartbeat the only thing audible. As the doors opened wide, Lock took note of the creature within the inside of the vehicle, a frown forming onto his face and an eyebrow rose. Illuminated within the interior the vehicle by one sole lamp light casted down onto the shape of a fox just like him. He not that the fox was male, age between mid-thirties to early forties, color orange all over, tip of the ears; forearms to paws, forelegs to feet were brown. His tail that lay against the ground was orange midway towards the tail and brown the rest of the way. The underside of the fox's jaw was just as white as the snow. The fox had his paws handcuffed behind him, his fleet chained with shackles. He also wore an orange jumpsuit with blacks numbers triple zero seven. He was positioned with his knees hugging the ground and back titled forward in a suppression stance. The fox slowly raised his head at the sound of the doors opening, his green eyes capturing everything around him and ears twitching at the sound around him.

The worst part about his eyes is that the second Lock looked at them, his throat became dry and he swallowed his saliva hoping to moisten it. He pondered at what he was feeling at this moment, but fear was the last thing on his mind. In spite of that, he mused over the fact that the so called subject zero-one was none other than a small fox. Other than him, he had a hard time believing that a fox of this nature could cause so much damage. He thought this was a mere joke, until he heard Shepard snarled at the presence of the fox. "Matthews" the wolf said intensely.

Lock could have sworn that the fox smirked at the sound of Shepard voice the instant he heard him. Death glares persisted over them and Lock questioned the hostility. _Does Shepard…perhaps know him?_ Lock closed his eyes attempting to remember anything else about the subject. But he rarely got information on such topics. He was disgusted with the lack of information besides the rumors he heard. _Matthews…_

Another leopard who was the guard was present behind the fox, and grabbed his arms to help him up. Of course the guard didn't show any sympathy for him for once the fox stood up; he was pushed out of the door of the vehicle and tossed onto the ground. The impact had to hurt, but the fox showed no tolerance for pain. Instead he was just reminded that he was being held captive as a prisoner his eyes becoming lifeless as if he no longer cared for himself. The fox just stared blankly at the ground. Shepard grinned. If he couldn't rip the animal apart at least he could just show him who he is messing with. The guard leaped onto the ground from the vehicle and grabbed the fox by the back of his shirts neck and dragged him towards Shepard and Lock.

Once he was inches from them, Shepard grabbed the helpless fox by the neck and leaned in close to his face, teeth bared. "Not so fierce when you're tapped like prey, Matthew." He punched the fox on the side of the muzzle, giving him a clear bruise even if it was unnoticeable through his fur. "So small and fragile you're a joke Matthew" He grabbed him by the throat again squeezing it to void himself of needed oxygen.

The fox strained to breathe, and then chuckled. "Am I, Shepard?" He leaned in closer to the wolf. "How's that eye doing? Hope I didn't hurt you that bad," he said mockingly acting concerned and made sure everyone around him heard him. The wolves and leopards started to whisper among each other, but Shepard snarled at them, causing their snouts to instantly shut and straighten themselves avoiding looking into Shepard's eyes. Lock was motionless and quiet, quite curious of the two's history.

Shepard returned his attention to the fox and lifted him into the air, leveling his face with his. "Where you're going Matthews… you will regret being involved." He tossed the fox in front of Locke, leaving his face scrape against the cold blacktop. The guard picked him up and ordered him into the plane. Locke locked eyes with the orange fox and he did as well, despite Locke wearing his shades. Shepard caught Locke's attention as he walked up him. He stopped in front of him and pulled a key from his pocket and held it out to him. "I can trust that u can deliver him to Etheran in Zootopia?"

Locke started at the key, guessing it was the component that released the subject's restraints. "If no problems are encountered consider it done," Locke answered grabbing the key, but Shepard refused to let go. Locke glanced up at him whose face was more serious than before.

"Listen, Locke," he began, "The subject isn't what you expect he is." He bared his teeth. "Don't let your guard down… or you will die." He let go of the key and walked away from Locke signaling the armed guards to follow him back towards the control center. The guards that arrived in their vehicles returned to them and began to drive away from the runway. Locke scoffed at his words of advice, but a sense of caution followed into his mind.

He nodded his head, weighing the key in his hand and tightly gripped it. "Alright, Shepard… I'll listen to you." He gazed around at the mountains, the moving figures and the structures around him before turning around and entering the back of the plane. He noticed that the subject had a chained collar that prevented him from moving his neck as effectively. He seemed perfectly immobile, having only a foot to move freely. The subject was in the same position as before when he was in the armored truck, knees hugging the ground and back slightly bent forward. A single lamp light illuminated the fox in the plane, while dimmer lights cleared sections of the darkness.

A pilot called down from the top of a platform that lead into the cockpit and had stairways of either side of it that led up to it. The two tigers took their positions on either of the staircases guarding it closely. Locke signaled the pilot to take off and turned his eye at the fox that seemed to be eying him again. Locke raised an eyebrow and stowed the key into his pocket on the inside of his coat. The ramp of the plane closed giving the tigers relief from the cool. Locke hated to admit it, but he was also glad that they were finally leaving the cold weather. The plane buckled as it left the runway and began its journey to a warmer location. He expects himself to be somewhere warmer within the Zootopia's different types of weather divisions. Perhaps a stroll in the streets of the city would be a relaxing day with… He stopped for a moment as his mood fell into despair.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it. Searching the contents, he pulled out a folded picture and extended it. He stroked a segment of the picture and sighed with anxiety. In the picture there was a beautiful, blue-eyed ebony colored fox just like him that was cuddled in front of Locke with his arms extended around her. His head lay atop of hers and they smiled in content. _Just… hang in there._ Locke said to himself, squeezing the picture slightly. He swallowed his saliva in his dry throat attempting to moisten it. He closed his eyes, pausing for a moment, taking in the stress and hoping to dissipate it until a voice broke through the silence that caused him to freeze.

"Wife?" the voice asked. Locke turned around and brought his gaze down upon the fox known as Matthews who eyes laid glued to the ground.

"It's none of your business prisoner." Locke warned, but was ignored as the subject continued.

"I used to have a wife… and a kid. They were the most important things in my world." Locke switched his gaze back to his picture and after a few moments of burning the image into his mind, he folded the picture and placed back into his wallet. After safely depositing his wallet back into his pants pocket, he then focused on what the subject said to him. Used too? He glanced at the two tigers finding that they emerged at the top of the platform and were in the process of exchanging conversations. Seeing how they were busy, he decided to extract a bit more information from the prisoner. Though, he was also quite disturbed that the prisoner bugged onto his private life. He ignored the question and pondered onto what the prisoner said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing produced from his mouth and he closed it, wondering if there were consequences with talking with the prisoner, but seeing how it was going to be a long ride, he decided at his own terms to figure out how the subject got into this situation in the first place. "Used too?" Locke asked curiously walking closer to the prisoner. He took off his shades, and slid them into a front pocket on his suit; finally meeting his vulnerable orange eyes with Matthews green ones.

The prisoner glared at Locke seeming offended and scoffed, his brows lowered in anger. "You don't know? You're the bastards that got them killed in the first place!" He shouted, turning his knees and took an aggressive stance. If not for the chained collar limited distance, the prisoner would have been in biting distance. Locke stared at the fox, seeing how he was as nearly as tall as him. Locke was silent. He wasn't surprised, there was many deaths throughout the years of combat, but what caught him off guard was that his child was involved in the deaths. He shuddered at the thought of it, feeling guilty that a young life was taken.

He wished he could relate, but he wasn't even sure that it was true and if the prisoner was tricking him. He thought of reverse psychology, and decided how far he could go to gather information from the subject before he would have to be put down. He would also want to test his interrogation tactics without using brute force to squeeze whatever secrets he had out of him. "Was their deaths caused by you?" he asked, putting his plan into motion, deciding on a different approach. Certainly this creature was not going to live long. If he heard Shepard correctly, he was regret even being in the mess he is in. He figured the prisoner would be executed… or worse considering where they are going to deliver him. So might as well make the subject miserable while he lives. Has he anything to confess it would be the right time to do so. And he is hoping to slither whatever words the subject might slip, even if means becoming close and personal. He was humored by the subject as he was held by the collar. For now he'll play the game.

The prisoner stopped struggling to reach Locke and paused for moment. Locke instantly knew he poked a sensible point. The fox lowered his gaze onto the ground, his ears slowly lowering and his face softening. "Oh, so it is your fault." Locke admitted for the prisoner. His mind was all too curious, and his demeanor darkening every moment as every inch of progress he spoke would lead to even worse matters.

The subject whimpered under the voice of his words. "It's… It's not like that," he said miserably, his voice breaking.

Locke chuckled. Despite Locke's tormenting, he felt himself feeling sorry, but not for the prisoner, but for the family – a family that could not even exist - perish in the crossfire because of a certain father took a step that would cause the future to be deprived of his own family. Locke stopped for a moment and eased his mind. He knows and can relate about something that occurred in his past but he doesn't want to even consider looking back at it, nor would he trust a simple criminal that would be dead the next day.

Locke couldn't tell what to believe, but he wasn't afraid to discover it. Locke experienced suffering throughout his entire life, and he could care less of what the prisoner is experiencing. If this was an elaborate plot at something, at least the prisoner or he hopes would be dead. A dark smirk appeared on his face and disappeared just as quick.

"Oh, really?" he began, "But given your current situation, I find it very hard to believe that it wasn't anyone else fault. Getting involved into things you shouldn't be in always has deadly consequences. Physical and emotionally, and seeing you here, hearing what you did, you probably most likely deserved it." Locke crossed the line upon saying the last few words and the fox growled, baring his teeth.

"Whisper that to me… one last time."

Locke leaned in close to the prisoner's head feeling dominate and whispered into his ear, "You deserved it… Matthews…"

Before Locke knew it, a loud snarl echoed into his ear, and felt his arm scream in pain, the fur and the tissue bring penetrated from Matthews teeth. In a quick secession, Locke was pulled onto the ground along with the prisoner as Locke's body was being slammed against his. Despite the prisoner being handcuffed behind his back, he was still able to deliver an elbow blow beneath Locke's chest. The blow caused Locke to gasp as his body was deprived of precious oxygen and then felt his arm collapse against his neck. Locke struggled to breathe as he gripped onto the arm attempting to release the pressure off of him. His lungs cried for oxygen. He felt a soft object tickle the inside of his suit, but was too focused on not dying of suffocation to care.

"Maybe you deserve to die!" The subject bellowed. Locke eyes were locked into the subjects, sensing an overwhelming feeling of fear flood into him. He fell from predator to prey. He was relieved when the pressure disappeared and the subject was pulled off of him. He coughed, breathing heavily as he gripped his throat and turned onto his stomach, struggling to stand up. He saw a red warm liquid trickle down his arm where he was bitten, the blood dripping onto the ground. He took his tie and wrapped the fabric around the injured arm, hissing as it burned and tingled with pain. It had to due until he found a first-aid kit.

He shot a cold glance at the prisoner, who was being held by the two tigers his face smirking in amusement. Locke growled in anger and kicked the subject across the face with his foot striking the underside of his jaw. The subject went limp, falling unconscious from the brutal blow. The guards tossed him onto the ground and gave concern to their injured officer. "Muzzle him," Locke spoke coldly. The guards didn't waste time muzzling the prisoner and as they did Locke paced himself to the cockpit, gripping the rails of the staircase hoping the pilots had a kit lying around somewhere. He got cocky…

Two hours have passed through the flight and all Locke heard was the creaking of the plane and a low hum echoing through the corridor. Locke rested his arms and head against the railing of the platform, mumbling as his eyes were half closed. Temptation to sleep dawned onto him. It was nearing afternoon, and yet through the grey clouds of the sky and its snowy presence it looked as if the day accelerated into the night cycle. They were below the cloud layer of course, but Locke was just hoping for an inch of sunshine, something to warm his depressed mood. He rubbed his bandaged covered arm slightly, finding it itchy from the wound. He appreciated that they had medical supplies on the plane, despite the looks on his bandage. It was reddened from the blood that soaked into the surface and dried, but comforted Locke that he didn't have to use his tie, which was folded and discarded into his packet after the blood dried on it.

The tigers took the task of watching the prisoner who hasn't budged in hours besides a slight moment of tossing and turning. He guessed they didn't want to get in trouble for not watching the prisoner as ordered. Locke didn't care as much and had hoped the prisoner was dead but he knows a single kick to the jaw wouldn't cause much damage besides trauma to the face. His eyes blinked slowly. Watching the prisoner from afar caused his body to give in to the comfort of relaxation on the flight. He yawned slightly attempting to muffle the sound. He was eventually enveloped into darkness. It was only moments later that when he heard a yelp and a loud banging that his eyes snapped open immediately. He eyes first came to bear onto the prisoners restraints. One thing was missing: the prisoner. Locke eyes jerked across the ground floor searching for the escaped subject. His mind wanted to ask how he escaped, but he had more disturbing matters to attend too.

His eyes crossed the slight of the two guards that were motionless, possibly unconscious. Fear grasped him as he heard a creaking of the metal surface near him. His head swiftly turned to see a fist pound to meet his face followed by the prisoner. Locke's face was grazed as he barely escaped the punch. The world became slow and his breathing intensified.

He and the prisoner circled each other, not letting their eyes off one another. "How did you even escape?" Locke began. The prisoner gave a smirk, pulling out a silver key. Locke recognized it and patted his suit with his paw, clutching only fabric and air as he searched for it. And then a thought came to mind: he was fooled. He played close and personal realizing that the prisoner wanted him to close in, searching for the right moment to grab him and seize the key, planting blows to distract him from feeling his body being searched. That soft object he felt earlier. It must have been his tail. It was the only free able limb at the time, but he found it hard to imagine that such an object could grip something so tightly concealed and small. He guessed when it came to his race; they were truly sly at trickery and seizing like a person getting robbed of their wallet without even knowing when they bumped into the thief. Generations of evolution never discarded that one trait they possessed and instead gave it they key in their survival, both past and present.

"All too easy," the prisoner chuckled, tossing the key aside. The key clanked as it hit the bottom. Locke cursed himself. He should of avoided him… he should of thought of Shepard's advice more wisely.

In a quick pace, he and the prisoner exchanged blows, Locke discovering that the prisoner was well-trained in close combat… and noticing that he was also better trained and experienced. Locke had to rush him body to block the blows being tossed at him, finding not many opportunities. He only knew he was the only thing standing between him and the cockpit. Even if he was to be killed in the process, the subject couldn't access the door, for due to security of planes, only the pilots could open it from the inside. Locke thought fate was against him, jinxed by his own thoughts. The door of the cockpit opened up with an irritated tiger, expecting what was the cause of the noise. His eyes widened at the prisoner stood in front of him and instantly went to his sidearm. Pulling out the tranquilizer he pointed at the subject, but unfortunately the fox was faster than the tiger.

Despite evolving and progressing to where they stand, the predator and prey continuum changed dramatically. Animals that once were under the food chain became substantially better if properly trained, no matter the size or strength; it all came down to knowledge and skill. The prisoner reacted quickly, gripping the wrist of the tiger with his left paw and bringing his other paw onto the elbow and forced it into a position that wasn't possible. Locke heard a snap and the tiger screamed in pain, his arm becoming completely useless as the bone was disjointed or broken. He was surprised at the fox's strength

The prisoner seized his chance as the tiger dropped his gun, sliding his left paw along the surface of the arm and swiping the gun the tiger began dropping. Pushing the large animal away and then pointing the weapon at Locke and the tiger who whined in pain. Locke refused to raise his hands, but pilot beside him did with one arm. His other hanged limped against his body.

"Donney!" The other pilot yelled. He attempted to pull his sidearm, but the prisoner shot a tranquilizer which bounced off the surface of the planes controls. The tiger realized the shot was aimed at the communication module eliminating any chances of hailing their base. All that was left was the black box within the plane itself. The prisoner ran up and took his sidearm, then proceeded back towards Locke and the other pilot. He ejected the clip from one of the handguns and tossed it over the railing.

Locke glanced over watching the weapon fall and bounce against the ground. "There's nowhere to go, Matthew!" Locke pointed out. "It ends here!"

Matthew smiled. "No, Locke my friend…it's only the beginning." Locke watched in horror as the prisoner's eyes changed form, from being round to becoming slits. Matthew then fired the tranquilizer at the injured pilot twice and then fired a shot at the back of the other pilot's neck. The pilot gripped his neck and before he could remove the tranquilizer fell to the effects of it. Falling unconscious, the pilot fell forward and pushed the control yoke, causing the plane to tip down, Locke felt himself slide against the ground and crash against the wall, noticing that Matthew did as well and lost his gripped onto the gun. It slid across the ground and fell down into the cockpit somewhere. He attempted to reach the door to the cockpit until he heard a warning siren sound off. Hearing that, he knew that they were close to the ground.

But he did know that there was no way they could have descended to the ground in less than a minute from their current altitude. He struggled to turn his head inside of the door, his eyes widening at the size of a mountain before them, seconds away from impact. Instead of directly crashing into it, the plane was enough away to miss the main body, But the plane jerked and screeched as metal collided with rock, he felt himself hit the ceiling, watching as the left of the plane was obliterated, the plates ripping away leaving a large hole in the side. Everything began to suck into it, including the handgun that was hidden in the cockpit. Locke fell back down and hit the railing hanging on tightly. Matthew unfortunately in the same position, while Locke watched in horror as the co-pilot fell into the suction and descended unto the earth.

The rocking and thundering roar of the engines and explosions caused the other pilot to fall out of his sleep, leaving the control yoke to shift left. The plane rotated as the engine was lost, but the belly crashed against the mountain, swirling around as it plunged downward. The hole of the plane clotted with snow, dropping Matthew and Locke. Before Locke could swear, the belly of the plane sparked as a rocked jagged into the heart of it, separating the main body. Locke felt the elements around him touch his body - heat from the fire and coldness from the low temperatures. The railing was the only thing keeping him and Matthew from being tossed off the plane.

He screamed as the right wing propeller was tossed upward and onto the top surface of the cockpit, completely destroying it, and cutting the metal floor between Locke and Matthew. The shredding of metal squealed as the propeller fell through and rolled against the ground, being tossed in a different direction engulfing in a furious explosion. Sparks danced along the scrapping of metal while glass tinkered onto the ground. Smoke and snow kicked up in their faces as they hunkered down, Matthew and Locke fell against the wall of door as the plane began rolling down the slope of the mountain, the ground quaking and the earth splitting. They both fell into the cockpit, before it ripped apart in half. Locke blacked out after hitting the snowy ground and rolled onto an embankment. Matthew fell with the rest of the plane, debris being casted everywhere and hit his head hard against the destroyed console of plane, instantly losing conscious.

Hours later…

Matthew coughed and hacked as he open his eyes staring into blackened sky, hearing the crackling sound of fire, sparks dancing along torn parts of plane wiring, and the explosions sounding off in the distance. It took a few moments of blinking to realize what happened. He screamed in pain as he felt a object impaled in his left top abdomen. A sharp yet small piece of metal was impaled in his body. Worst of all his head was pounding, blood dripping off from his fur. He breathed heavily, gasping for air. He controlled his breathing through his air and gripped the metal piece. In a painful and excruciating pull, he removed the object and casted it to the side. Ripping off pieces of his clothing he wrapped the surface of his abdomen and improvised a bandage. Blood seeped through the clothing and dripped onto the ground.

He face whitened as he discovered the torn remains of the pilot before him, nearly losing his lunch. He found himself in the barren ruins of the cockpit…or at least half of it. He stood up and limped around, hissing every time pain surged through his body and felt more blood trickle down his fur. Scavenging the wreckage, he discovered the remains of a first-aid kit and immediately searched it. Finding only pain killers, which he swallowed, and used the bandage and sterilized gauzes. He didn't remove the clothing, for the extra layers would clot the cut, but slid the gauzes under his fabric bandage until he felt it slide over his wound. He then wrapped the bandage around, twisting the soft fiber and then upon reaching the end wrapped it under the previous layer to secure it in place. He then focused on his wounded head. He softly rubbed the area of where it bled. He didn't bleed as bad, but his head was hurting as if someone hit him with a hammer. Taking a gauze and bandage, he treated his wound.

The painkillers were taking effect, but the pain was still there. He found a winter coat and some gloves and put them on. They were vastly much larger than him, but he welcomed the size for the warmth in the cold mountains. He stared over the horizon and spotted a town not too far, perhaps three to four miles away. It was barely visible from a far distance, but the odd shapes of the buildings and lights that shined greatly gave it away. He swallowed his own blood that lingered in his dry throat and began his journey off the mountain, hoping to make it in time before he bleeds out, stumbling every so often. Explosions sounded behind and he watched as smoke and fire poured into the air, fragments raining down against the mountain. Matthew gripped his wound as it cried in pain, his head once again aching. He almost forgot who he was at first and his eyes widened. Desperation and determination poured in. He has to make it there…no matter what.


	2. chapter 2: A Simple Task

**Authors note: I will try to get a chapter in every week depending on how busy I am and how complicated the chapter will get. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A simple task

Nick tossed and turned in his bed as a sound echoed through his room of his apartment and with instinct moved his hand towards the foreign object beside his bed with his eyes still closed. He was irritated by the noise, exhausted from yesterday's activity and tasks and wanted nothing more than a few more minutes of sleep. Patting the odd shape of where the sound originated, he familiarized himself with the alarm clock Judy bought him. Pressing the buttons with his finger with lack of coordination, he searched for the snooze option. After a minute of rapidly pressing buttons due to desperation, he opened his eyes and swiftly pulled the plug from its outlet, ending the painful experience.

Tortured by the alarm clock, he eventually remembered that Judy bought him the alarm clock not because it was cheap, but the snooze option didn't work. If she knows Nick - her friend now employed in a serious job and no longer a con artist - she had to find the most effective way for Nick to get up without dozing back off. This alarm clock was a healthy reminder, but also the worst option when it comes to waking up. Either way, it was effective in getting Nick up, no matter how painful it was from the inexperienced fox. She didn't trust him enough with a regular alarm clock, which he secretly admitted that she was right despite how many times he disagreed with her. He couldn't blame her either. She was looking out for him, and they were best friends and this is what friends do. He waited a minute before plugging the clock back in since it was also customized to reset when unplugged and read the time of six-thirty. Rubbing his eyes and yawning tiredly, he stretched his body.

Removing the layers of blankets, revealing that he only slept in his boxers than pajamas because his fur and blankets was enough to insulate him… plus he didn't like doing laundry as much, no matter if he now had a uniform that he had to keep washing daily, ironing it to perfection and polishing his boots and badge. He was more than content in just wearing his boxers. Nick cracked his head as he prepared for the biggest challenge he has to face every day. Controlling his breathing in short bursts he braced himself as he placed his feet completely onto the ground and stood up. His biggest challenge: Getting off his bed too early. During his days of a con artist, there weren't days he had to get up early, days where he had to neither work for a living nor have to work hard to earn easy money. All it took was a bit of slyness from himself and Finnick's disguised way of a mere child to pull off any stunt.

Though, after helping Judy restore Zootopia from the fear of predators going savage and stopping Bell Wether, he was more than obliged to join her in the police force and become her partner, seeing how they appreciated each other and managed to work together in sync, despite Nick often teasing her. Through all his complaining, there wasn't once he regretted joining the police force. He still owed her that twenty for getting him that jumbo pop, but she never mentioned about it. But seeing how she changed his life around, he sort of owes her that twenty back. Walking to his dresser he pulled the one compartment where he kept his folded uniform and grabbed his phone that sat atop the wooden object, disconnecting the wire that charged his phone. He also made sure to grab a separate pair of boxers. Taking it with him he planned on tackling his new schedule such as his morning shower and brushing his teeth. Being an officer of the law demanded their workers to be high in check with their hygiene. He also had to comb his tail, not wanting it to be too puffed up.

His room didn't have much and the apartment he lived in expanded into five different sections with two smaller segments. In his room had a window above his dresser, a lamp with an alarm clock beside his bed along with a picture of him and Judy taking a selfie. He also had a closet for storing his regular clothing of his Hawaiian green shirt with blue tie with diagonally lined red stripes and grey pants that nearly resembled shorts to a taller creature stored in his dresser. In his living room had much more. He had a red couch beside another lamp placed behind a brown wooden coffee table that sat across from where his average TV stood against his wall. The best part was a small balcony on the opposite wall facing the city of Zootopia, letting the morning suns light creep into the building. He was impressed by that as he could just sit in a chair and prop up his feet against the brick wall and relax himself in the view of the city and the shade. If he still favorited the bridge where he once relaxed, it was beaten by the apartments balcony view.

The other two sections were the kitchen and the bathroom, both on the opposite side of the TV. The kitchen on the left and the bathroom to the right beside near the door that exited his apartment. All his walls were painted white with brown wooden layers to support them along the edges while the windows were painted a faded blue.

Inside the bathroom wasn't anything more different than another apartment. Just a bathtub equipped with a shower shower curtains and a toilet with a medicine cabinet with a hinged mirror door above his sink. His kitchen had what a house could possess in appliances, but nothing too mediocre. A refrigerator with a freezer, an oven with tabletops along its sides, a microwave, a coffeemaker, a sink for cleaning dishes and cabinets positioned above and along the tabletops. One of these days he plans on buying his own house, just doesn't know where and didn't gave much thought about it. But given his current budget it's a mere dream in his fantasy. But the apartment he had currently was his original home before he became an officer.

His original apartment towards the east of Zootopia was very small and lacked adequate spacing. All he remembers was that a week after becoming an officer, he learned that he was evicted, but was told about a package with his name on it. He discovered that contents which were a key and a paper with an address written onto it. He was worried about the amount of rent he would have been charged with, but he soon found out that the place was bought instead of rented. For an entire day he was concerned of what occurred – the eviction, the new apartment, and who did this to him and why.

He asked the landlord who used to own the building, but didn't find much to go on, just that the landlord said it was bought and given to him by a friend. All he knew was that the apartment was now his. Only thing that he needed to do was keeping his bills in check and pay his taxes. He just recently moved in a few days, not having much difficulty moving boxes since his original home was five times smaller than his new one. And unfortunately for Nick, he had a weak spot for relaxation points where it was just him and his peace of mind. The problem of finding out who gave him this was sent into the dark void of his mind. If he ever came to a conclusion or theory, his guess is on Mr. Tiny, but the thought never crossed his mind. The apartments living conditions were more than appropriate than he last housing. The problem he hasn't figured out so far was that Judy didn't know where he lived, nor did she know he was given.

Nick planned ahead of time to let coffeemaker boil and dispense it into his pot. He spent twenty minutes in the shower and dressed into his uniform, making sure to take his shades from atop the sink. He adjusted his badge and tie to look in tiptop shape else Chief Bogo would hound on him for improper wearing of a uniform. He brushed his teeth and whistled his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for a small breakfast and his morning cup of coffee. He checks in at the ZPD - Zootopia Police Department - at seven-thirty with Judy, which they had made it their timeline to arrive at work for Nick's sake anyhow.

He munched on a few berries that were his favorite treat, loving the taste of the flavor that flooded into his mouth. He grabbed a small handful and placing them into a handkerchief saving them for later consumption before walking out of his apartment and locking the door, dropping his keys into his pocket. He checked for messages on his phone for a quick second only finding updates on his profile pages of his Zootopian social account Furgram. He planned on checking them out later, for he didn't want to be distracted and wanted to see other than that if Judy texted him any throughout the night. Unfortunately he didn't find any, but knew during the day he would be with her the entire time. He checked the time and noticed he still had thirty-three minutes before he was to check in. The ZPD was only half a mile from where he lived and walking there would be an easy task for him.

Placing the phone into his other pocket he walked down two flights of stairs and into the lobby of the apartment complex, glancing at the receptionist sleeping with his head atop the desk. Nick smirked in humor and continued towards the door of the building. He passed the lined mailboxes where the residents retrieved their mail from and opened the door to the outside world. The suns light fully casted against Nick who adjusted to it and took view of the city of Zootopia and its magnificent sprawling skyscrapers and buildings. He lived near the heart of the city, while the ZPD was positioned nearby ready at a minutes notice to respond to any responsibilities to protect the beloved city and its citizens. He put on his shades to block out the sun and advanced northwest towards the ZPD precinct.

He walked down the sidewalk watching the many Zootopians conduct their business and normal lives. Everything changed dramatically once Nick became a police officer and viewed Zootopia differently, despite hints of racial discrimination and inequality; he found that he truly did have a knack for law enforcement. Plus there were the perks that he wouldn't have to hear or see that sign about animals distributing products to animals on their own justification. Not to mention he wouldn't have anyone butting into his business and being shown disrespect. Although, he is still is an officer of the law and using those perks improperly will be shown as misconduct and hold a bad view for the ZPD by the public. And the last thing he would want to do is to let Judy down, given of how she was the one that got him into the ZPD in the first place and helped him along the way. Though as he kept telling himself: never let anyone stand up against you.

Be alas, joining the ZPD would mean toning down his own actions of sarcasm and slyness in a professional business, but he never lost the chance to sneak some in. Even professionals at work have to have a good time while on duty, especially with Judy.

With time to spare, he walked into a restaurant and bought some coffee before arriving at the precinct with eight minutes to spare. Checking in and receiving his assignment, which was none other than filing paperwork. Yet to receive their true tasks and objectives presented by the chief; they must wait a few more hours before the first officers shifts have ended, though. Can't leave the ZPD unprotected with limited officers, and if during a certain situation if all officers were caught in a position where they are all converged on a specific location, there would be officers remaining at the ZPD standing back if backup is needed or must respond to another variety of calls that other units are too far away to handle. Considering that they hand several divisions to handle such as Tundratown, Sahara square, Rainforest district, and the Burrows – Judy's hometown.

Dusk and Dawn shifts were horrible and Nick knows it, even Judy would agree, for Nick's health anyhow. Despite his ability of having night vision, he wasn't persuaded in taking anything beyond five p.m. and would have rather spent the time in handing his partnership with Judy. No matter what Chief Bogo suggested about bounding with the rest of the ZPD and establishing well known working relationships with the other officers, Nick was more than content with Judy being his partner – his only partner. Easy to work with and establishing a friendship before he even joined the ZPD. Upon entering the ZPD, he tossed his empty coffee up into a nearby trashcan and walked towards the front desk which represented the cheerful voice of the ZPD: Clawhauser.

He said his good mornings to Clawhauser who happily returned the greeting with a gleeful voice. Being Judy's partner, he earned a great deal of respect from him, seeing how someone as nice as Judy teamed up a fox like himself. Even if he wasn't respected as much, as long as he was Judy's partner, he didn't really care. With a minute to spare, Nick asked him, "Judy arrive already?"

Clawhauser nodded and answered back, "She is always early here every day, arriving here fifteen to twenty minutes. She might be at her work station as usual."

"Thanks, Claws," he said in appreciation, reminding him of his nickname. Nick waved back to him with one and the other tucked in his pocket as he moved through the lobby of the building towards the stairway that led to the second floor. He glided his hand against the rail and walked through the double doors that were much taller than him. The alarm clock was one noisy contraption that awakened the animals of Zootopia from their eternal slumber, it was the ZPD itself. Noises of socializing, phones buzzing, pencils lettering, and sweat burning, the entire sequence of what an officer is faced every day is enough to put them into a world where sleeping doesn't exist, nor would where a yawn would stir. Unless you were working the night shift, but even here, even with the lack of caffeine component known as coffee, this was another way to keep the ZPD awake like no tomorrow. Nick figures that if the offices and went quiet, something bad happened.

Nick smirked as he spotted tall grey ears looming over the work station from an obvious view and crept up to Judy. Since the station was so busy no doubt that she was having trouble concentrating and here would come her partner Nick Wilde to tease her, noticing that she still had that carrot pen with a built in recorder. The device that looked like a joke, yet got Nick into the situation with Judy, the object that showed that he would accept Judy's apology – with the teasing recording Judy said about herself in her emotional moments – and the key that took bellwether into custody.

With all of the pandemonium produced by the busy offices, it would be an easy task of sneaking up to her. As he got closer and closer to where he was mere inches from her, he bent downward, then wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head onto one of his arms beside her face giving a toothy grin, eyes slightly closed and sang as soon he came into contact with her. "Morning, Carrots!"

She flinched at his voice and the physical contact that wrapped around her and blushed heavily, her face turning into a tomato. "Nick!" she cried out in response, dropping her pen and pushing his arms off of her. Did Nick also mention that he was a major flirt? He enjoyed how Judy was so easy to get her to blush from anything – even an accidental paw rub - that would send her face melting. He soon discovered this after many patrols with the emotional bunny, planning on making her life be filled with her obnoxious partner and took every chance he could get to just see her checks erupt. Judy was relieved that their work stations were in the far back, away from prying eyes, and the thin walls that gave the workers privacy. Unfortunately for Judy, Nick was oblivious to the word and its meaning. Worse of all for Judy, his station sat across from hers.

Nick snickered, teasingly at her reaction, which went from being embarrassed to annoyance and held a stiff face, cheeks puffed, ears pulled back against her head and brows indented into her face. Nick retreated a fair distance to his station, still facing Judy and parked himself into his swivel chair. He closed one eyes and shrugged. "Just my way of saying hi, Carrots, you should know this by now."

"Doesn't mean you need to sneak up on me like that every day!" she retorted, huffing as she sat back into her chair with a frown, the blush still present and crossed her arms.

Her ears twitched as the squealing of the chairs wheels scooted beside her and Nick placed his elbows against the desk. He placed his face onto his paws and stared at her, smirking mischievously. "But all I just want to know how the favorite bunny of the ZPD and my partner is doing this fine morning," he said with sarcasm.

Judy eyes rolled. "The only bunny in the ZPD," she corrected him, "And don't forget this partner in this department is able to put up with you." She happily returned to her work with a triumphant expression.

Nick's ears sat flatly against his head and sucked in air harshly acting hurt, "Ouch, no need to get touchy, Carrots."

She turned her head to stare into his green eyes and flicked his nose. Nick flinched and twitched his nose, staring at the tip of it and returned his attention back at Judy. "Don't you have work to work on, Nick?" she asked.

Nick's seat creaked as he looked over at his station where the daily paperwork was laid out piled onto each other. His seat creaked as he sat up straight again facing Judy, and shrugged. "Nah," he simply said.

She chuckled and jumped of her seat and pulled his chair back into his station. "Come on, Nick, a few hours of working in an office isn't going to kill you."

Nick stared at the pile of paperwork that lay beside his computer, and exchanged a glance at hers which was narrowed down to three-fourths completion within minutes of working. He thought over his options. If he finishes his work early on, it leaves him with free time to tease Judy. Even in their patrols he could tease her as long as the vehicle wasn't moving. But he did know that if he didn't start on his work now, he will have to be burdened by it later on. He sighed in defeat and frowned. "Easy for you to say," he mumbled. She smiled, patted the side of his shoulder and returned to her station to finish her work. Nick started on his work, but every so often would his eyes fall onto Judy and sneak a peek.

She would nibble onto the back of her carrot pen, thinking of what next to put down and mused around on her own thoughts. Nick couldn't help but stare into her amethyst eyes and marvel at her appearance. He mentally slapped himself for watching her and nearly lost it when Judy also glanced over at him to perhaps check on his progress. He swiftly turned his head instantly to gaze back down onto his paperwork and blushed himself. He didn't look at her after that, but after one last glance from the corner of his eyes, he smiled, happy to be near her, oblivious to reasons unknown and returned back to the mess he had to complete in front of him.

Hours later - unknown to Nick - his mood shifted as his paw ached in pain from writing too frequently without stopping for a rest. _This is suicide,_ he thought to himself. He groaned and kept staring at the digital clock on his computer screen, repeatedly checking the time. He chewed on his pencil and tapped the left of his paw, dying to get his work completed so he can give his body a rest. One measly paper lay in front of him and the victory was all too sweet, but the problem was he couldn't find the right solution to write and discuss it out. He stressed over the paper cursing under his breath as he was tormented. Growling, he dotted down what he could and found appropriate before finally laying back into his seat and sinking down, enjoying the moment as he can. He closed his eyes to rest for a second and opened one halfway to check the time on his computer.

It was eleven-thirty. He huffed as the hours passed, unexpected by how long it took him to finish his work. Luckily for him it was nearing their patrol shift. Nothing better than chasing down criminals and enjoying the hours away from filing reports, completing daily paperwork on variety of tasks, most of it coming from yesterday's activities and arrests. Judy was one of those officers that refused to let a criminal escape and slip away from their grasp. Though, he couldn't blame Judy, it was better than being a 'meter maid' and she wanted to change and help Zootopia for the greater good. He – as her partner – be better well step up to support her.

 _Speaking of Judy…_ Nick said to himself, he glanced over at where Judy once was, noticing that she had already finished her daily tasks hours ago and was enjoying her free time. He guessed she was waiting for the time to come when their patrol shift came. He smirked as she sat in her chair staring at the time impatiently. He smirked and pushed his chair towards her, glancing at her computer screen that had the local news playing. Her ears responded to the movement of the chair and her gaze sat on his figure. Once he was right beside her, he poked her on the shoulder. "Someone looks edgy to get out there," he began, popping his feet onto her desk and relaxed himself.

Judy placed an elbow onto the desk and leaned her head onto her paw and laid her ears against her head in a dejected mood. "Yeah…but least there is only a half hour to go," she replied, staring at the computer screen. She waited a few moments expecting a reply. When she didn't get one, she turned to face Nick who stared at her in some sort of trance. "Nick?" she asked in concern.

"Hmm?" he responded, jumping out of it.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she questioned.

He sat up into his seat straight confused. "What do mean?"

"You just seem to be in a daze every time you look at me." She pointed out.

Nicks face went red immediately, realizing that he made the same mistake earlier and this time couldn't escape it. "I-I do?" She nodded and Nick cleared his throat, also wondering why he has been hypnotized by her presence as well. He yanked on his collar a bit and adjusted his tie, frantically searching for an answer. "I think I just have a minor cold is all," he blurted out.

"Oh, really?" Judy investigated, crossing her arms, seeming to disbelieve him.

Nick nodded and rubbed the side of his neck, hoping that she can be deceived. "Yeah, we foxes tend to get sick sometimes, but not just as bad. It could affect our moods and all."

Judy extended her paw out and softly touched his forehead, making Nick blush even more. Here he thought he was the flirty one, but Judy isn't even attempting and is already making him nervous. "Well… you do feel warmer than usual," she said, making Nick relieved. "Maybe you should take the day off and head home, I'm sure the chief would understand." Nick blinked at those last words. Him away from Judy on the job, while he acts sick and stays home, doing nothing? He refused to accept those terms. Even if filling out reports were a pain, he didn't like leaving his partner left alone against felons they would catch together. If Nick didn't know he had any, his overprotective instincts jumpstarted.

"What?!" Nick cried out, his blushing finally leaving his system. "And leave you alone here on the job when I already suffered through that pile of chopped trees." he pointed behind him at the pile of finished paperwork and continued, "let alone leaving you to take up my part of the work?" Judy removed her paw at his reaction, which made Nick miss the presence of her touch. He was tempted to hold the paw in his own to feel her digits and exploit the softness, but knew better than to go explore places that weren't a part of him, not to mention this was his partner Judy he was thinking about.

He recomposed and rephrased himself. "What I mean is, sick or not sick, I'm there helping you no matter what. If you jump out of a plane, I'll jump as well." He gave a toothy grin, a twinkle appearing in his eye. "Isn't that what partners are for right? To watch each other's back and stick with each other even when everything seems lost?"

Judy smiled cheerfully. "Of course," she agreed and was shock when she looked at the time. "Oh, boy, we better get to the briefing room before Bogo come downs on us," she said worryingly"

Nick glanced at the time too. Twelve twenty-six. "Yeah, we better hop fast to get in time," he teased. Turning around and grabbing his chair, he was about to return it to his station before a subtle soft touch grabbed his free hand and stopped him in his tracks. Nick glanced at his paw which was being gripped by Judy's and he stared back at her, his face heating back up.

"Thanks Nick."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me," she simply said.

Nick chuckled and squeezed her paw in his, making her turn to blush too. "And thank you, Judy."

"F-for what?" she asked in return, copying his words.

"For also being there for me." He winked at her, reminding that she was the only person that he shared his past with during their times dealing with the Night Howler issue. She gave a shy smile in return and then ushered him towards the briefing room. He felt his hand slip from her grasp, already missing the touch, but reminded himself of his job and walked with Judy to the briefing room with a second to spare and hurried to their seat up front where he and Judy sat in the same one, given the size of them, the ZPD never considered anything small enough to join the department. Judy could barely see over the table, while Nick's height managed. Fortunately for Judy, all she needed was her ears. Chief Bogo walked in a minute after and was reading his clipboard. After he told the room to settle down, he motioned his finger down the many tasks he assigned to the officers. Two after another, the officers left the room, leaving Nick and Judy to always be the lasts ones there.

"I have a simple task to you two," he began, making the dual opposite of him question today's activities. Nick glanced at in Judy, who ears perked in anxiety, itching to know. "I'm assigning you two to patrol Tundratown. Apparently the locals are paranoid about tremors in the mountains they felt this early afternoon and suspect that an avalanche will come raining down onto their doorsteps from the northern mountains." He stuck a hoof into stopping whatever attempts Judy would ask about. She slumped back into her seat and glanced at Nick who was smirking at her. She ignored him and crossed her arms. "Spare me the commentary you two, and feel special that you two are being assigned to something that we rarely get. Patrol the streets, report in your findings, and come back safely." He walked to the right approaching the door and upon opening it; he turned around, pointed at them with the clipboard with a stern look and added, "Be sure to stick to the high grounds and if a suspect enters another division of Zootopia, report it in and let the officers there handle it. Do 'Not' abandon your posts at Tundratown. If you do manage to catch a criminal, call it in, and we'll send a patrol car to acquire him." With that ending, he turned and shut the door behind him.

Nick grinned at Judy. "The chief seems cheesy as always."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his by his tie, pulling him with her. Nick was caught off guard and struggled to walk in sync as he was in an uncomfortable stance and fell to ground. "Come on," she groaned, "we better get started."

"Can you at least let go of my tie?!" he crowed. She only hummed as she dragged her partner down the hallways of the ZPD to their durable APV - Armored Patrol Vehicle – that was parked outside the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Sole Survivor

**Author note: I disclaim Zootopia**

Chapter 3:

Sole survivor

 _How much farther…?_ Matthew asked himself, becoming slower at moving with each minute that passed by. The clouds overhead thickened the sky darkening the land he walked. He weakly lifted his head and eyed the towering snow covered buildings forming in a distance, its lights brightly illuminating from afar from a possible city, but parts of the town near was without sufficient lighting. _Damn, Santa didn't come into town?_ He asked himself seeking humor.

He was inching closer to the town and pushed himself to reach it, determined to find shelter. He cried out in pain as his abdomen lashed in pain and dropped to one leg. He sucked in air harshly and checked his injury. Either he will enter into shock and die of blood loss if he doesn't receive medical attention soon. He grappled the snow in his hand and bit the inside of his mouth. _If there was a chance of surviving that crash, I took it. The next challenge is getting to safety. The objective in this: Survival._ Muffling his cries of agonizing pain, he stood back up and kept advancing to the town, which was a quarter-mile away.

He coughed up blood and spit it onto the ground, struggling to maintain his breathing. _Just a little more…I know I shouldn't over use it and that the chances are too high…but so is dying and I refuse to die in a damn cold frontier._ Matthew eyes turned to slits once again and felt a sudden boost in energy, but his ached in an excruciating manner, but managed to endure it. _Better as hell be a nice neighborhood._

Each minute, he felt his body cringe in pain and his eyes burned. After what felt like hours of walking, he entered the town and onto a main road leaving a small trail of blood behind him. He then realized the town was empty and so were the vehicles. _About damn time someone noticed…_ His vision blurred and breathing slowed with his stomach becoming nauseous. Everything around him became slow and the world muted around him. He winced at the lights shining at him as a vehicle pulled up near him and raised his hand to block the light, catching the blue and red colors that emitted from the rotators. His eyes reverted back to their normal stages and he felt thankful that there was chance at survival, but suddenly felt himself become heavy.

Gravity shifted and he fell to the ground, unable to support his own balance and reached his limitations. He coughed more blood and watched as two blurry images huddled over his body. One quickly darted away, while the other stared at him with green eyes. He kept fading back and forth, unable to count the time as it passed, expecting it too pass much longer every time he attempted to keep himself awake. The other image returned with a container of some sort. His entire body felt numb while the only sound he heard was the beating of his own heart, slowing. Within minutes a large shadow appeared over them with lines that rapidly rotated. He felt sleepy, unable to think… only to process the images in front of him. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his own image… a younger image of himself.

Thirty minutes earlier…

Nick stared out of the window of the APV, watching as the snow fell. The scene was always dark – never enough sunshine, just a mood of depression. It was enough to make him wonder what the time was. But he enjoyed the scenery, the snowflakes gently falling onto the ground and the colorful lights of the town. It reminded Nick of Christmas in way, but he despised the holiday so much, for the memories just brought back misery of his past. It was rough enough spending the holidays alone.

He didn't even know where his own mother lived to visit her. She just disappeared one day after he moved out and begun living on his own. The thought of her gone made him feel just as depressed as the weather. He never grew up with a father and it hurt finding out that his mother never forward him her new address, nor did she ever call. Her old phone number never worked either. Nick was left alone in the world without guidance as a young adult.

Not having a father was horrible enough and his mother just seemed to abandon him out of the blue. Thinking about it, two years of having no one to spend time with, it was a hard impact on his life. Only thing that kept him sane during those times was social media. But… for Nick, there was now a person he could spend his holidays with. He glanced at the driver's side of the vehicle where Judy was present. Occupied by driving, she didn't notice his foul miserable mood, nor did she notice him staring at her. He gave a weak smile, seeing how among all the animals in Zootopia, she was his first true friend – a person who respected him and his own self. They would hang out every day and he would go anywhere she went and she the same. If there was a time in his life that he enjoyed the most, besides becoming a scout in his younger days that were short lived, it would be a simple yet not ordinary bunny. Judy was something else to Nick. She was the only thing he can hang onto, the one very person that he would refuse to give up for the world.

Years of being alone without a true friend were terrible for him. The lack of socialization and expressing ones values between a trusted idol or figure and the lack of parental guidance for his future actions left a hole in him. Life filled in misery; he just hid it all in himself. Finnick wasn't really a friend, just more of a partner in crime. But having Judy and joining the police force? Regardless of all .the tasks and burdens of being an officer, he not once will regret ever making that choice.

Right now, Judy was the most important person in his life. Nick's mother is gone, and his father, who he never learned the truth about? His father never existed to Nick, just a mere ghost image in his mind. Being Judy's partner now, he can't tell if years of being a loner would immediate make him glue to the first person he would consider a friend, but given what he and Judy has been through, and seeing how she trusted him, enough to even be his partner, he knows that she is the right person he can rely on through anything.

For once, if they would plan it, he would look forward to the holidays, especially Christmas. Nick smiled and returned to staring out into the darkness under the lit street lights. He mused over the fact that the most they could stumble on was a burglary. The setting was perfect and in the heavy snow weather. The weather though was ridiculous. The sun was hardly visible in Tundratown, and he wondered if the residents living here actually enjoyed the darker scenery. Nick sure didn't. It was nearing one p.m. and from the weathers change from sunny Zootopia to pure illusion in Tundratown. He drank his new purchased coffee in all eagerness attempting to stay awake.

He adjusted himself in his seat and pulled out the blueberries he saved earlier and began eating them. He then picks a few from the small batch and extended his arm over at Judy. "Want some?" he asked.

Glancing at Nick for a moment and then staring at three berries in his paw, she took one of her own and accepted the offer. 'Sure, thanks, Nick!" she chirped and crammed the berries into her mouth before placing her paw back onto the wheel. Nick folded his handkerchief and placed it into his pocket. He tinkered around with his phone, looking for anything to do to pass the time. He realized he was already up to date on his accounts on social media and discarded the phone into his pocket. Searching for more options, his mood brightened as a dark mischievous thought came to mind.

"Hey, Carrots?" Nick began, smiling innocent, "Are we there yet?" He snickered with humor as Judy's face flushed white in horror.

"No, Nick, don't start that! Don't you dare start that! How many times will I have to reiterate myself!" she retorted in return, her face turning red in anger.

Nick shrugged, remembering how the one day in Zootopia they spent an entire patrol stuck in traffic and Nick pestering her on when they would return to the ZPD. It was the day he irritated her beyond comprehension to the point where she handcuffed him and tied his mouth shut for a peace of mind. Even though they weren't in stuck in traffic at the moment, he just wanted to tease her and see the reaction. "I have to have some fun with you sometimes during this patrol, Carrots. No need to get angry."

They stopped at a red light and Judy glared at him with irritated eyes. "Nick we are professionals and joking around doesn't arrest criminals nor helps us in anyway."

Nick gave her a wry smile, amused that he got her so mad in record speed. She must have really hated that time with him during the traffic jam. "Or maybe someone is just tired of driving and is getting cranky." She was about to respond, but Nick opened his passenger door, hopped out and shut it. Judy watched as he moved around the vehicle in the rough snow and opened the driver's door. He motioned her to the passenger side. "Come on, it's my turn. Can't let you hog the empty roads," Judy didn't fight with him, knowing that arguing with him wouldn't help either and did as told.

Nick knew that driving all the way from Zootopia and into the Tundra district was exhausting. Given that Judy did most of the driving everywhere, Nick would have to learn to hone his skills at driving an expensive vehicle. He didn't want Judy to be burdened by it too much. He also was looking for a subject change, not really wanting to end up in handcuffs again and being muzzled once more. Nick clicked his seatbelt in and Judy made herself comfortable on the passenger side.

Once the light was green, he decided to take the route that led into the town; ignoring Bogo's orders of sticking to the highlands encase of an avalanche, but he didn't really care. He squinted at the northern mountains that challenged the skyscrapers of Zootopia and hid through the thick cloud layer. Throughout his years of living in Zootopia and traveling throughout the districts, he never expected the mountains to be large and close to the town. Perhaps it was always the endless winter that concealed their overwhelming appearance, but he shrugged it off. He eventually returned his gaze to the road and at occasional stops, glance at Judy, who also was falling to the weathers mood and appeared tired, oblivious that Nick even made the turn into the town.

"You know…you can always sleep. Given that we haven't encountered anything requiring our attention, especially in this weather." Nick suggested.

Judy stared at him surprised and shook in disagreement. "I can't slack on the job, Nick," she said tiredly.

"You aren't. You are only seizing an opportunity to rest, and who knows when we may need our strength in encountering trouble," he pointed out, "and even if you do fall asleep, Carrots, I'll be on lookout."

"But-" Before she could continue, he reached over and placed one of his digits against her mouth, shushing her, and then continued to say.

"Come on, Carrots, we both know that I would have done the same thing, with or without your permission," he chuckled.

She crossed her arms and mumbled, "That's because that's you being you."

Nick smirked. "Well, if you say so…" he responded, knowing that sooner or later she would fall asleep.

Driving for another five minutes he glanced around at his surroundings. His night vision was able to see things no one else could in the dark, watching the areas where the lights could not pierce the darkness. All he saw was snowflakes dancing in the air. The neighborhood was quiet, and not much activity was present. Nick questioned the lack of vehicles traveling through the streets, figuring that once everyone heard the words 'tremors' and 'avalanche', they sought shelter elsewhere. The stores were closed, and most cars abandoned in the streets. Nick wondered he had to leave parking tickets, but he didn't sign up for any 'meter maid' services. But he did know one specific person beside him that had experience with such tasks.

He glimpsed at Judy, which was amazed that she fallen asleep as predicted. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. "Sleepy bunny," he teased. "Guess we aren't doing any extra work today." He made a sharp right, dodging a random parked vehicle in the middle of the road, reminding him it was doomsday in Tundratown. _I think everyone takes this too seriously…unless this place holds a troubling past._ Nick pondered on the subject at hand, failing to realize the sharp turn he made shifted Judy's body weight and caused her head to land against his side.

He felt the pressure against his body and jerked his head towards the area to see what touched him. Oblivious to Judy, she stretched out against the surface expecting it to be some sort of cushion and her body settled against the warm presence. Nick slightly felt warm, quivering in fear that she would awake, but instead her eyes remained closed. _This was unexpected,_ he thought, slowing the vehicle down. Once he stopped, he took out his phone again with his left paw. He then with a mischievous grin wrapped his right arm around Judy and supported her against him. He then took a selfie of him and her. _Yeah, she is going to kill me if I don't delete this,_ he thought in amusement. _She can't blame me either, I just merely suggested sleeping._ He smiled, planning to torment her later on with the picture.

He then propped his phone back into his pocket making sure he wasn't causing too much seismic activity and drove the vehicle slowly. One of his brows rose as he was reminded of the ghost town they were driving through. "Should've just stuck to the highroads," he whispered to himself, regretting ever taking them into the deserted zones of Tundratown.

He didn't expect it to be this 'bad' and wondered if even Chief Bogo knew it would end up like this. The feeling of being here felt unsettling and hostile. Nick felt like he entered into a world of desolation and disparity. The town unoccupied, the cars left in the barren streets, the buildings vacant. He gulped, anxious to leave, questioning why he and Judy had to be chosen for this special task. Judy's contact against his body was enough to keep him calm, and as he navigated the empty urban terrain, he let his thoughts dwell onto Judy as a distraction from reality.

He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the contact of her against him. It comforted him the least that she was where he could feel that she was safe. Ever since doing various patrols and arresting fleeing suspects, he grew to be overprotective. He figured since they were friends, and that they were partners in the ZPD, it must have been some guardian instinct between working relations. His true and only friend he would consider to letting his life into. But despite being friends, he never once felt the need to share his personal past. Judy talked of hers rarely on occasion, referring to how her life was mostly living on a farm, but Nick was jealous of hers.

Envious that she had a father who was there for her, and a mother who still cares for her and would frequently call her to make sure that she would visit them during the holidays. Life for Nick… it felt unfair. As a young pup, he cared for his mother so much, but after years of living alone without any of his parents to visit and express his feeling, searching for comfort all vanished. Anything he still cared for about his mother also vanished, leaving nothing but anger and pain, but most of all hurting him.

It was only after meeting Judy that he began to feel like he was meant to exist in society once again. Nicks mood was grey and he felt himself become miserable, but above all, he had a partner that would care for him. They were different a different species and they on the opposite side of the food chain - prey and predator. Not one did he care for anything that dissuade them from being friends and mistrusting one another There was one thing they could truly relate on and it was racial discrimination.

Judy as a bunny caused to be against her due to her size, sex, and even true being as a bunny. She was not taken serious by others that can resemble. Nick as a predator, also had issues. Just because he was a fox, people sought him a thief and mistrustful. Even in his past as a scout, it was his dream to be a scout, but it was all torn away because he was a predator and was bullied for it. That day he realized how the world viewed predators – animals that have to be muzzled and put down. Nick decided to live his ways of being sly and tricking prey that were stupid enough to fall for it. He changed that day and sought out an easy living by using what he was viewed as: A fox in nature being cunning and sly, believing he would be stereotyped as one no matter what due to being a fox and turned criminal.

But Nick didn't hate Judy after getting to know her well enough and misjudged how she viewed him. Nick always thought bunnies were easy to get by, but after working with Judy and becoming his partner, he realized that no matter which they look like or are viewed as, they all have different personalities. Judy – just like him – was torn apart and regretted ever pinning the blame on predators and their past savage instincts.

Nick thought everyone viewed him all the same, and Judy would have done as well, but she didn't and instead needed his help in an investigation. But just as he wanted to avoid that, she did the unexpected and tricked him instead. Nick's thoughts settled onto the past between him and Judy. He and she were once bullied because what they are viewed as. They share each other's pain, and can relate, though, Nick's past is more emotionally traumatizing than his. The lack of a father worsen his way of living and his mother disappearing without letting him know where she is going and why destroyed what little support he had from others he cared for.

Now that Judy is with him, she can help him get through all of that and start over. Problem was Nick was terrible at expressing his feelings and thoughts of his life. Everything will have to come slow and unveil as he socializes with Judy more often.

He set his emerald eyes on her, grateful that she came into his life and was given a chance. Nick smiled in a good mood admiring Judy as she was cuddled against him, forgetting that he might end up in a hospital once she wakes up and realizes the situation she is in.

It all to came too soon as a scream erupted into the air, making Nick hair stiffen and Judy jerk her eyes open in fear. The first thing she came to realize at first as that Nick had his arm draped around her and pulled against his side. She blushed heavily and was set in what Nick describes as her 'rage mode'

"Nick!" Judy exploded, grabbing his tie with a fist pointed at his face. Nick sweat dropped as he frantically searched for a way to escape and cornered himself against his door. He gulped as Judy gave him the look of death. "I should have known you were up to something when you suggested about sleeping!"

"N-N-Now, C-Carrots, let's be reasonable. A-After all we are officers of the law," he stuttered, trying to look innocent. Truth to be told, he never planned it, but when she fell against his side, then he thought of it, but now not realizing how badly he will face the consequences, it was too late for him. She was about to pummel him until a certain noise pierced through the air, closer than last time.

The same scream then echoed again stopping Judy dead in her tracks and they both froze. Judy glanced around, fear sinking in as they were inside an abandoned town, realizing that Nick intentionally drove them into it. Nick turned the sirens on as a caution that the local PD was nearby and that they mean business. The red and blue lightened the area, and Nick watched as a young Dall sheep in clothing of blue and white rushed towards the vehicle, blabbering in a panicky voice. "He-I-he's-I can't-"

Nick was about to rule down the window when Judy stopped him and said suggestively, "Talk professionally, Nick"

Nick ignored her and lowered the window too look straight into the sheep's eyes. "Ma'am can you please talk in a civilized manner?" he asked sarcastically. She took in his image and screamed in horror before running in a different direction. Judy was baffled, while Nick smirked in humor and wondered what he do wrong. He looked at Judy and shrugged. "Well I tried."

Judy face palmed and realized that the sheep disappeared from plain sight. "Come on, we better find out what's going on." Nick did as told and pulled around the corner where the sheep appeared from and stopped as a lone figured stood away from the car, struggling to walk. He moved his hand over his eyes from the blinding light and suddenly fell to the ground on his back. Judy and Nick shot quick glances at each other before leaping out of their vehicle and rushing to the fallen figure. Nick unclipped his flashlight from his belt and clicked it alive. Judy did the same as well, landing on his knees next to the unknown suspect, he noted that it was a fox… a fox just like him. His paw landed into a warm substance and he slowly lifted it, using the brightness from his flashlight to check what it was.

His body quivered in fear as he saw blood trickle down his paw and off his wrist. "Judy?" he asked worryingly, unable to comprehend what's happening.

She glanced at his hand and taking the blood and hopped to her feet, pulling her sidearm from her belt, scanning the area for possible armed suspects, not knowing if the fox was jumped on by a group of thugs. The town was evacuated, but also gave looters chances to rob. They were always threats to everyone. She wouldn't be surprised that the victim was injured intentionally. "I'll call for backup, stay with him" She rapidly retreated back to the APV and Nick searched for a pulse on his neck, barely finding one. He then checked area of injuries, discovering that his abdomen was bleeding profusely and had a moderate head wound. "Judy, this guy is in bad shape! He needs medical attention immediately!" he yelled out. He listened to his radio spark to life with activity once Judy reported in their current situation.

He was too occupied with assessing the possible wounds on the victim to listen, noting that the victim had a penetrating injury in the abdomen at close observation. Judy then rush to him, carrying a first-aid kit and handed him a pair of non-latex gloves, he immediately placed them on and applied direct pressure against the wound while Judy checked to see if the victim was conscious or not. "Anything," Nick asked seriously with concern.

Judy checked his head as she assessed the victim, lifting the eyelid and positing her light over his eyes with a penlight, checking to see if are dilating correctly and answered, "There sending an air ambulance and the nearest patrol are ten minutes away." Nick breathed heavily as if he ran a mile, sweated in a cold winter, and his fur stood up.

His body trembled and his heart pounded against his chest, trying to cope through the experience he is going through. From Judy's sign, she also faced the same reaction as him. Nick sucked it in, ignoring the reaction, knowing well enough that he will have to remain in control and then said to Judy, still unable to believe the situation they are still in. "Get some flares out…we need to show everyone where we are." Judy without saying a word ran back to the vehicle while Nick attended to the victim, checking his pulse on occasion while also keeping his hand steady on the abdomen.

He heard the sound of crackle and sizzles as Judy lit the flares alive and tossed one of each side a few feet apart from the middle of the victim. It will help them signal the chopper easily in the cover of darkness along with the patrol. The victim seemed to still be awake, barely, and his would blink on occasion to stay awake. His breathing was slow and troubling.

Back up shortly arrived for what took like hours. A tiger and rhino ran from their vehicle towards them, discovering that they themselves couldn't help much in their size and instead set up a perimeter. Nick bit the inside of his mouth, wishing he took a course in medical terminology, but Judy seemed to know the stuff somewhat even in basic. He followed her lead as she gave the commands in treating the victim in basic first-aid and treatment.

An ambulance shortly arrived, relieving Nick as they quickly brought a backboard, oxygen tank with a non-rebreather mask, and a cervical spine collar. Nick and Judy helped them in stabilizing the victim, administering oxygen and placing the patient onto the backboard and placing a blanket over his body, hearing an EMT say the patient was going into shock. Nick felt his body rush during the whole sequence, listening to every inch of word he can follow.

He nearly stopped his work of progress as the cloud layer began to dissipate and cast the sun rays onto the town, revealing the pure color of the fox and his colored eyes that all seemed to be dying second by second. The victim looked like him in every aspect and he nearly fooled himself into thinking that he was dead and he watched his body from his spectral form being treated by his partner.

He wondered what she was thinking right now as he watched her expression also change. The sound of a nearby helicopter came and Nick searched the skies for the chopper, watching a red dot from a distance drew near. They were on the border edge of the town and would have the chopper land on the outskirts where they would meet them there. He helped them lift the patient and carried him towards the barren snowy landscape, watching overhead as the chopper zipped past them and hovered over, kicking up snowflakes and softly touched the ground. They loaded him onto the chopper, while Nick grabbed the arm of one of the EMTs and asked, "Where are you taking him?"

"Zootopia Medical Center," he answered and ran back towards his ambulance, where most of the officers and EMTs begun driving away, possibly responding to other calls. Nick took one last look at his bloodied gloves before returning back to where they found the victim; the sun was now fully shining onto the occupied town, relinquishing what darkness lurked onto the area. A million thoughts ran through his head and Nick was struggling to think straight.

He felt as if he saw him before, somewhere long ago. That face, that one face that begun to torment him. Just as fast as an image appeared in his mind, it disappeared, a memory. _Remember._ Nick grabbed his head, digging his claws into his scalp, trying to remember, to recall that face. He knew he saw it somewhere and couldn't let it slip away. _Remember damn it!_ He screamed to himself. Stopping dead in his tracks he recalled a moment with eyes widened and pupils dilated.

 _He watched him with a smile, rubbing the underside of Nick's chin chuckling. The surrounding was blurry and only the face of the same fox was visible, a younger version. He took note of the same green colored eyes, except they were of a deeper shaded. The vision then shook violently and Nick felt the world become small, disappearing into a blinding light and casting him back into the world of reality._

Nick gasped and coughed violently, struggling to maintain his balance. After recomposing himself, he asked what just occurred, unable to understand what he just experienced. He could be fooling himself, but it felt so real. He couldn't describe a past vision that occurred twenty years ago either, struggling to know the difference between reality and imagination. Maybe he was overreacting, but right now his mind demanded answers.

In a blind rush, he took from where he stood and waltzed passed Judy who was comparing notes with herself finding it hard to imagine that they couldn't find much to go on about the victim's injuries. The ZPD planned to start an investigation later on but left Judy and Nick to uncover it as they were the first ones on scene. She has yet to fill out her statement and report. She also had to find the Dall sheep they saw earlier who was a key eye witness in such a traumatic event. As her thoughts dwelled, she nearly overlooked Nick passing her. "Nick? Where are you going?" she asked in concern, still wanting to remain at the scene to search for anything else that could help them.

He didn't answer when he stop to discard his gloves into a waste disposal bag and advanced towards the APV. "Nick?" She chased after him trying to get his attention, but failed. It was only when she rush up to him and grabbed his wrist that she caught his attention, he turned his head at her agitated. He looked like he seen a ghost and attempted to keep moving, his thoughts only pondering on one subject: was that fox his father?

He knew by a long shot there was no chance, but he felt a connection. It was weak, but noticeable. Judy pulled on his arm, preventing him from moving as he struggled in a daze. "Nick!" she cried out. He finally stopped struggling and turned his head in anger.

"What?!" he scowled in return. Judy was taken back by his reaction and her ears fell. Nick bit the inside of his mouth, regretting snapping at her.

In a soft worried voice, Judy questioned him, taking her paw into his. "Nick, what's wrong?"

Nick sighed squeezing one of her digits for comfort and stared into her amethyst eyes. "Sorry, it's just…it's just complicated, and I'm not even sure if I should believe myself or not," he answered hoping to avoid the subject at hand.

Judy pushed to get him to talk about it. "Nick. Come on, you can trust me, It isn't like I'm going to tease you to or anything," she reassured him.

He rubbed one of her digits with his own, wondering how he should piece together what he suspects. He knew once he gets involved in this conversation, he will also be opening up a bit of his past. He never wanted to relive it, and felt reluctant, but right now he didn't know what to do. But right here, Judy was here for his support and he knew that they would do anything for each other. Taking a deep breath, he went into the point of no turning back. "I think he is my father…" he said bluntly, still unable to process it.

Judy's eyes widened becoming speechless as she took in the sudden information. She then pointed at the blood soaked snow with her. "He's your- and you're his-…?" She recomposed herself, and retried her attempt at forming words. "That's your father? How can you be so sure?"

Nick struggled to find a reason, setting his faith on his words and her understanding. "I...I had a… I guess what you could call a past vision."

She titled her head to the side perplexed. "A vision…? What do you mean Nick?"

"I don't know," Nick responded unsure. "I just… I just saw him through my own eyes as a pup...and it felt so real…he felt real." Judy was confused beyond anything and never encountered this side of Nick. He was very upset and troubled by this. She was not sure of this 'vision' he had. Maybe he was just stressed out by what just occurred. It was rare for them to find a fox just like Nick nearing death, but she did focus on what Nick said. The fox did look exactly like him and she nearly lost it when her thoughts dwelled that this was Nick and not someone else. She did know the usual phrase 'like father like son'.

She was caught in a dilemma between if this was true or not and knew that the answers they sought was where the injured fox was going. There were doctors there who can help identify the victim.

"Nick if that's your father, and if he truly is, then shouldn't we go find out?" she stressed.

"I don't think if want to even find out at all…" he mumbled, turning his attention to their clutched paws where he continuously stroked hers softly. "I lived without a father all my life… and frankly I don't know if I want to know I had one." Judy was surprised. She never knew he lived without a father. Sure he didn't talk about his parents, but she never expected it to be this bad. She felt the need to comfort Nick, to encourage him, and show him that she is here for him.

He felt her paw graze his cheek and push it up to meet her eyes. "Nick, you have to try. If you lived without a father all your life, and didn't know he lived until now, wouldn't you want to know why he was gone all this time?" she suggested to him.

Nick laid his other paw against Judy's on his cheek, shaking his head in disagreement. "If he survives that is," he said unhopefully.

Judy gave a weak smile "We'll solve this together," she promised. Nick only nodded and gave his right hand another gentle squeeze, never wanting to let go. Without her, he would be lost.

Meanwhile….

Shepard growled with anger and frustration as he sat within the UH-60A snow colored Blackhawk helicopters sent from Gideon Airforce Base. He was tormented by the loss of contact with Oprius and hasn't heard from it since. Even their hidden outpost near Zootopia did not confirm Oprius' landing. Following a bread crumb trial from where the original flight Path Oprius was heading on, he and his own private team of Special Forces searched along the mountain ranges concluding that the aircraft crashed into the valley, peaks or base of it. Right now it was all theories to him. But even with the loss of Oprius, he would be thankful enough that Locke and Matthew both died in the crash, scratching both of them of his list. Another chopper colored black patrolled with them, keeping eyes peeled for anything that would reveal the existence of their cargo plane.

He crossed his arms, displeased with the following events. If the plane crashed, he only guesses it was the cause of Matthew. Did he consider any other possible explanation? Of course not, because he knew that everywhere Matthew went, he always crashed, destroyed, derailed, sunk, or blew up something with Gideon's trademark painted against it. He even lost an eye because of him and now he was on the loose again. Shepard was getting more and more tempted to just kill the fox, but the sound of torturing and tormenting him was too sweet to let go. If he wanted to kill someone he would chose the path of hell.

Matthew was a torn in side and an obstacle that would prevent him from placing his plans into motion if Matthew ever discovered what he was really up to, but he was patient, and didn't choose the path that would ruin him in an instant. If Matthew escaped then so be it. Right now Shepard had an army at his disposal and would release it at any given moment. But there were certain precautions he had to take unless he wanted to attract unwanted attention from beyond his area of operations. He wanted to keep himself concealed and out of sight, but with Matthew on the loose, he doubts there will be any possible chances of him being able to operate freely. Matthew was one target that was unique in his own way. And crossing a bridge will only get Shepard so far.

His attention was diverted as a soldier pointed out in the distance. "Sir, three o'clock!" he cried.

Shepard scanned the mountain, watching bits of smoke rising into the sky and pieces of the plane scattered everywhere with an impact slope in between it, carving a path straight to the cliff edge. He spotted the main body of the plane, which wings were missing and penetrated by a pointed rock. Near the edge on an embankment rests the part of the cockpit, while the other half was spotted fifth-teen feet below the cliff line that formed into a steep slope. The plane was far from the peak of the mountain only having a jagged left wing impaled into it. Shepard eyes narrowed at the crash site and then ordered the pilot to land, while the other chopper deploys to the bottom where the rest of the cockpit was positioned. Parts of the plane still burned and the wreckage was obliterated in pieces. But Shepard didn't care for the plane or its passengers, just the cargo: Matthew.

As soon as the chopper found a decent point for the wolves to descend via rope line, Shepard jumped from the chopper, barrel rolling as he contacted the surface, and began exploring the wreckage. The others did as well, lifting pieces of metal, wiring and cotton type fabrics searching for any remains.

Shepard smelled blood in the air, smelling the foreign scent of Locke nearby. His first thoughts about him that he was dead, but the alerting of a nearby wolf tore that theory away by a long shot. "Sir, we located Agent Locke!"

Shepard gazed at the cockpit where a medic begun treating his injuries. Stopping in front of Locke, he observed the injuries of the ebony colored fox discovering significant head trauma and was barely alive. He watched as the blood soak into the snow and reddened the color of it. Locke was barely alive and his suit was slightly shredded. He was bruised, scrapped and slightly burned on his arm, the fabric melted away and his fur singed. Even if Shepard didn't care for Locke, his survival also gave Shepard chances of getting him too do his dirty work again and most likely wanted revenge against Matthew considering what punishments he will face for failing to transport subject zero-one. One of choppers squeezed in against the mountain, ensuring the rotors didn't clip the rocky surface.

Locke was then strapped onto a backboard and carried towards the chopper where he will be treated at their outpost in Zootopia. While Locke was sent for medical treatment, Shepard descended the rest of the mountain, sliding down the debris path, unable to find the black box contents that would give them an idea what happened, nor the remains of Matthew.

Shepard stared at the glorified remains of a pilot inside the rest of the cockpit, noticing why one of the soldiers was hanging off to the side of it spilling his lunch contents. Shepard was disgusted that years of evolution made predators entirely search for a new source of food, using substitutes to feed them while their gene pool adapted to eating vegetation. But a predator that didn't enjoy the sight of meat, it revealed how much society and their own nature changed. How their body now works and how they need to adapt to the new world. Prey themselves never changed; they are still the veggie-eating tree huggers he sees every day.

Eying the ground and sniffing the air for a faint scent that caught against him as the wind shifted, Shepard discovered bloody tracks leading off the mountain and towards a town concealed by snow. _So that's where you went Matthew,_ Shepard told himself. He thought of an idea and switched his gaze with the town and towering mountain, discovering how close it was to each other. He pressed against his ear piece and contacted the captain atop the mountain at the first debris site. "Captain, as soon as your done scavenging for bones, plant as much C4 against the mountain as you can."

"May I ask why sir," the captain responded, questioning the use of explosive material on the location of where the crash was located.

"No, you may not," Shepard answered with a growl. "You have three minutes to search for what you are looking for before we detonate this mountain. In those three minutes, I want this mountain stuffed like a pig.

"Yes sir, understood." With that, Shepard began his departure as he ordered the squad below the base of the mountain to extract themselves with or without the black box. As another Blackhawk hovered nearby, finding a suitable position to land. As the chopper landed, Shepard heard his satellite phone ring. Waiting outside the Blackhawk, he answered the call, easing his voice.

"This is Shepard… yeah, target is still active, but I'm about to bury him an early grave in a flood of snow. Hopefully being dead means a word to him… Locke? He's still has a head, but he's being transported to Outpost Zulu for treatment…. You can't be serious…. Understood…." Shepard growled in annoyance after hanging up and proceeded onto the Blackhawk. His mission priorities changed and now he has to babysit Locke. Sitting down, he signaled the pilot in a hateful motion and took one last mental image of the wreckage.

Hovering one hundred feet in the air away from the mountain, Shepard was contacted by the captain that had all explosives planted against the mountain. Ordering him to donate it, he watched as moments later as the side of the mountain detonated in several small yet furious explosives. Oprius wasn't enough to cause an avalanche to bury the plane, but Shepard would ensure that Matthew would be buried. Even so, Shepard knew deep down that Matthew always seemed to survive the impossible. If he did, then Shepard will expect his forthcoming. The snowy mountain crackled as it the side shifted by the sudden violent seismic activity and begun to collapse. Snow ad rock torn apart and crashed against more of the mountain pushing more and more of the slide until the deadly avalanche was formed with miles worth of snow. It flooded against the ruins of Oprius and began rampaging down the slope and eventually to overcome to the town.

"History… it cannot be achieved without sacrifice," Shepard said idealistically. If there were any predators lingering inside the town, they will be remembered, but for prey, Shepard didn't care for the least about them and hope they got what was coming for them. "Take us to Etheran with haste," Shepard ordered the pilot. He then crossed his shoulders and rested his eyes for the journey towards Zootopia. They took the way around the city to avoid catching any eyes that would suspect suspicion.

Nick ears perked up along with Judy's as they heard the sound of crackle and thunder roar and turned their eyes to where they predicted it ceasing their tender moment. The mountain sounded like a waterfall as the snow began flooding downward and sprouted up against the ground rushing towards the vacant town. Nick's heart began to race as he pulled her with him and ran back towards to the APV, unable to grasp what's happening. "Run!" he cried.

As he jumped into the driver's seat and Judy leaped into the passenger, Nick started the car and shifted the stick as he floored it and shot backwards kicking up snow as he went. Keeping eyes pinned to the rear window, he skirted around the abandoned vehicles, regretting to ever doubt the town's paranoia over avalanches and turned the wheel as they spun onto the main road. Nick turned his eyes forwards, peeking as the snow crashed near the outskirts of the town, edging closer every minute. He jerked the stick into drive and placed the pedal to the metal.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Judy continuously repeated watching in horror as the avalanche bellowed at them. Passing beyond the speed limit for the first time in his life, Nick zoom past rows and rows of houses. He was also thankful for the APV bring equipped with extra traction in the snow. Spotting two vehicles ahead of him blocking the way, Nick bit the inside of his mouth as he was forced to also commit reckless driving and damaging of property. Not slowing for anything, he crashed through the gap between the vehicles causing them to jerk away. The vehicles squealed as metal scrapped against metal.

Nick felt like he was Flash racing through the streets of Zootopia except there was no traffic, no law enforcement to pull them over, and was driving a full on armored vehicle designed to ram against fleeing suspects own vehicles. If he weren't in a situation where they would be killed and buried alive, he would actually enjoy the moment. Braking, he turned the vehicle right and eyes widened as he slammed hard on the brakes, nearly ramming into the same Dall sheep he saw earlier. She screamed as the vehicle nearly collided against her, stopping an inch before her body.

Judy reacted quickly; she jumped from the vehicle, grabbed the sheep who then screamed as a wall of snow advanced behind them, along with screaming at Nick. Judy tossed the sheep into the back seat without a care in the world for her safety. Once Judy returned to the passenger seat, Nick swore under his breath that a civilian was out here all this time and not evacuated like every other logical citizen and burned rubber as he outran the avalanche. Judy managed to put on the sheep's seatbelt who was too much in shock to do anything and managed to put her on as well.

Nick's teeth bared as his eyes paced between his mirror and the road, glancing at the highway before them. He didn't have time to react to the signs warning of construction and rammed through it. "Hang on!" he shouted as the vehicle reached the end of the road that towered thirty feet in the air. They guided to the ground as the snow roared behind them, dipping its remaining contents onto the ground before them. They missed the snow barely and Nick felt as the vehicle hit the ground as he passed into a different part of Zootopia, escaping the Tundra district. They slid across a muddy field, spinning as Nick attempted to stop the vehicle.

The APV's tire caught itself jammed into a rock, lifting the passenger side and slid onto the driver's side before landing on the back harshly and flipped rapidly colliding against the ground time after time. Nick moved like a ragdoll and struck his head against his window, cracking the window and cutting his scalp before the APV finally rested on its back, groaning as the weight settled in. Nick vision blurred by the impact against his skull, his head aching in pain and ears ranged, but his first thoughts came to Judy as he regained his composure. "Judy? Judy!" he cried out, looking at her blurry image, trying to feel for her to see if she was safe.

"I'm fine Nick," Judy responded, breathing harshly as the wind was knocked out of her. She controlled her breathing and checked on the sheep behind her who was unconscious to either pure fear or the crash itself. Judy turned her attention to Nick and gasped in fear. "Nick your head!"

Nick softly touched where his injury was, finding that he was bleeding due the glass, guessing that he had to get stiches after this. "I'll be fine, let's just get out of here," he said, taking notice that he was upside down. Judy agreed, worried that Nick was severely more injured than the looks of him and attempted to open her door so she can help him. Nick tried his door and discovered that it was jammed. He then slammed his body against the window, hoping to bust through the glass. After several attempts, he shattered the glass. Grabbing his flashlight from his belt, he knocked the smaller pieces of glass off the window that still lingered and unbuckled his seat belt, crashing against the roof of the vehicle.

He groaned in pain and then crawled his way out, minding the glass that he tried to avoid. Wiggling his way out, he stood up, discovering that evening was setting in. Turning around, he moved around the vehicle to Judy's side, taking in the area around him. It looks like they jumped a fair distance and crashed off towards the Rainforest district and felt the moist air against his body. He recognized the muddy jungle nature that soaked his fur and uniform. He scanned the condition of their vehicle finding that their cruiser was totaled. The right tire was completely bent sideways, their gears and exhaust pipe was broken off and the roof was slightly smashed in, destroying the siren and rotators.

He watched as Judy crawled out his opened window and her hurried back towards the other and helped her up. "Thanks," she said. Tugging onto the door of where the Dall sheep was stuck in, Nick and Judy heaved in a sudden effort to open the door only to rip it off in the process as it dropped against the ground obviously already torn from its socket. Nick and Judy safely help the sheep out of the vehicle and paced her against the side of the vehicle where they rested their heads against. Nick checked the radio in the car to only find the dashboard was smashed. Judy's radio was lost in the crash as it unclipped from her belt. Nick was going to use his, but the battery compartment was opened up and one of the batteries was missing and wiring displaced.

He growled in anger and tossed the radio out of sight, planning on digging through the wreckage to salvage Judy's. He eventually found it in the backseat where the sound was sparking with radio chatter due to the sudden avalanche and Nick heard Chief Bogo hailing them to see if they survived the disaster. Gripping it hard with his tired body and dragged his body from the vehicle. Never once did Nick imagine he was glad to hear their voice. His body was aching too much, including his head and Judy, being smaller and not as strong, also struggled. But her determination gave her what strength she could gather to keep going.

Nick coughed as he licked his dry muzzle, as he attempted to answer his calls. Judy grabbed Nick's paw and placed it between them. "We're here, chief," they both said at the same time, trying to catch their breaths.

Suddenly the radio exploded in an uproar with all the officers thankful that they were okay. They chuckled with lack of effort, never expecting the entire department to care so much about them. "But Nick is seriously hurt, chief," Judy said worryingly. Nick let Judy do all the talking; he was in no condition to communicate at the moment.

"Understood, Judy, we are sending help immediately, just hand it there, what's your position?" he requested.

"Uh, we…we really don't know chief. We just flew off a work exit in Tundratown and landed somewhere in the Rainforest district," she responded with her ears folded back perplexed.

"We also crashed the APV," Nick laughed, but his joke gotten against him as his head ached in pain. He groaned as he held his paw against it and Judy managed to find enough energy to locate and retrieve the first-aid container. Using gauze, she placed it against his head and wrapped the banging around his head, covering most of his eye in the process. She had to work her way around his head, left ear and the base of his mouth in order for him to see around the bandage. "Thanks, Carrots."

"The APV is the least of our worries, just keep talking and we'll triangulate your position, just hold shortly," Bogo reassured.

"We also have a civilian who escaped with us. She seems to be unconscious, chief. Nature of cause is still unknown."

"That's received Judy, hang in there, we're coming for you all."

"Roger," they both said at the same time. They then relaxed against the vehicle, watching as the snow heap piled along the wall of where Tundratown used to be. Luckily only a small part of the town was covered and it was evacuated beforehand. Next time Nick plans to take things more seriously and not just for his sake but for Judy's especially. She was an irreplaceable partner to Nick and was the last thing he ever wanted to lose.

Judy sighed and leaned her head against Nick's head, no doubt seeking comfort from her partner. Nick froze and his cheeks warmed in embarrassment, but without even realizing it he mimicked her moments and laid his head against hers. Judy smiled in content and happily rested herself, seeking this as an opportunity to relax until chief Bogo arrived with help. They were too exhausted to move and Nick injury didn't help. They also had a civilian to drag along if they did have to move.

Nick thoughts dwelled elsewhere as he was faced with another challenge: his father. But right now he didn't know if he truly found his father. It could be just his mind playing tricks on him, but for right now, Nick just wanted to stay beside Judy. He watched the evening sun set and closed off all thoughts that wanted to interrupt him. His father will have to just wait.

 **Author note: Matthew is dying, Locke is hanging by a thread, and poor old Nick got beat up too, meanwhile Nick is haunted by a vision of his father 20 years ago where he can relate the patient they just treated. But life is full of surprises and fate seems to have a gift in it, except it's the author in stories pulling the strings ;p. And if it isn't those guys that have issues, it's Shepard. And while this is all happening, I begin to slowly unveil the unknown phenomenon that Matthew possesses. Anyhow stay tuned for the next chapter update. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: SCI

Authors note: I disclaim Zootopia.

Chapter 4:

SCI

Nick eyes settled onto the victim they treated back in Tundra town through the window of a medical room inside the ZMC – Zootopia Medical Center. The fox was still unconscious and he wounds were healing. The surgeons stitched his wounds and Nick head was also stitched due to the crash. He didn't like stiches because stiches gave scarring and scarring gave the inability to regrow fur. Just below his left ear and upper brow was a three inch by one-fourth wound that will eventually become a scar. It ached at times and Nick was given painkillers for it. Judy was being checked for injuries by a doctor, finding only mere scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious. For clothing, he was only wearing a white t-shirt and pants that the hospital provided until he was entitled to receive sufficient clothing on his own terms, but was stuck in the hospital, the doctors ensuring that no side effects would be encountered due to the head trauma. His own uniform was being cleaned because of the mud and blood smeared across it.

Nick also took the time to locate the victim they help treat out in the field in Tundratown and after a bit of questioning a nearby nurse, she led him to where the older fox laid and recently came out of surgery. With some help, Nick asked for DNA testing to be done. His mind was at war waiting for the results and after discussing with the doctors, they would try to have the tests back done sooner than what it is regularly given. Usually he would have to wait three days, but after pulling some strings with the help of Judy, he was promised overnight. If not that then he shall receive the testing results in the morning.

The time of nearby digital clock read ten p.m. marking the absence of activity inside the hospital. It was all silent expect for the numerous beeping of monitors, clicking of keyboards and rough writing of pen against paper on clipboards. Bogo left Judy and Nick with week off – Nick having a serious injury left him from committing physical activities and Judy wanting to guardian over his care, making sure that if there were any side effects from the wound, she was there to report it and help him as needed. But that didn't prevent them from having non-physical work such as filing reports that could be done at home.

But Nick didn't complain and was concerned with Judy and whoever this patient is. The ZPD records hold no identification of him and don't understand where his wounds were received from. They interrogated the Dall sheep encountered in Tundratown and why she was there. Nick examined the report given to him about the interrogation, acknowledging that the Dall sheep was retrieving medicine and a few items from her home despite the warnings of a avalanche. If not for Nick and Judy, she would have been dead. She also mentioned that she was walking from her home and saw the bloodied fox. In horror she ran away and after recognizing the same resemblance with Nick, she was reminded of what she saw.

Expecting that she was going crazy, she ran as far as she could and hid until she was able to calm down, avoiding the police as they arrived on scene to help set up a perimeter. The doctors that stabilized the condition of the fox mentioned of - if not for Judy's and Nick's presence - would have died due to blood loss, but fortunately he survived. They also discovered that the patient wore an orange suit presented by what prisoners in facilities would wear and several numbers across the left chest baring zero-one. Expecting the patient to be some sort of escaped convict, they assigned an officer on duty to protect the staff. They were going to assign other officers to interrogate the patient, but Nick – with the help of Judy – persuaded Bogo in letting him interrogate the prisoner. Nick as an officer must determine the origins of the patient, but if he is his father as he predicts, then he would demand answers of where he has been all his life.

Nick tried to get his thoughts off about if this fox was truly his father and searched for other activities to keep him from worrying about it too much. He fumbled around with his phone, thankful it wasn't damaged in the crash. Sad news is the battery died and Nick's mood grayed. He sighed and decided to sit on a nearby chair across from a nurse station, fumbling with his fingers while a million troubling thoughts returned. Before his mood could grow any fouler, his ears perked as moment neared him, he turned his troubled gaze and felt himself smile as Judy walked down the hallway searching for something. Her eyes landed on Nick who was staring at her. Her ears shot up as her expression changed happily and she moved along towards him not letting her gaze leave his.

She was wearing a white dress that was also provided by the hospital which Nick was surprised, speechless that Judy was wearing such an appealing outfit. He didn't know how to describe it, unable to find the words and felt his cheeks warm by just looking at her. He also noted how the dress affected her amethyst eyes; they seem to provide a much stronger definition of the word beauty to it. He mentally slapped himself, trying to understand why she was affecting him like this, but also thought over what he was thinking about earlier in the APV. Judy would affect him on a much larger range reminding him that she was the only person he enjoyed having company with and sharing their opinions. Though, blushing and staring at her in such a way would have her come down on him like a rhino if she ever finds out. If she ever did at least Nick was in a hospital.

But he couldn't find a more logical explanation then that and only brushed the topic off as just her affecting him in a relation provided by partnership. But he did have to admit one thing: she was beautiful. And he couldn't stop taking in her image, especially her amethyst eyes, they never cease to amaze him. He also noticed that she was cleaner than before making him suspect that she took a shower beforehand, but he didn't complain, he actually enjoyed how her cleaned fur added to her beauty.

Judy smiled as she closed in. "Finally found you," she said, strangely acting relieved. She pulled herself up onto the seat which was larger than her and landed into the middle of it before staring back at Nick.

"What, you had to search the entire place for me and got lost, worried that you will never find me?" he asked humored, poking her in the arm.

She pushed his hand away, embarrassed. "First time being here," she admitted shyly switching her gaze to the floor.

Nick chuckled reassuringly, "Stick with me, Carrots, and you will be fine." He patted her head giving his trademark toothy smile.

"How's your head," she asked in concern.

"Meh, it hurts sometimes, but it's a lot better than bleeding," Nick said in return pointing to where his wound is at.

She gave a weak smile. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, but now we are stuck in a hospital." He yawned and stretched out his body. "And all I want is some sleep."

Judy yawned in return as well and then murmured, "Yeah, wake me up when its morning…or something…" Judy closed her eyes and leaned her head against Nick's body and froze. "Hope you don't mind me using you as a cushion…" she softly said and exhaled contently. Nick scratched his chin, his cheeks becoming warm.

"Not at all, Carrots," he chuckled nervously. He watched as Judy propped her legs fully onto the seat and then scooted her back against his side comfortably before heading off to sleep. Nick diverted his eyes elsewhere from the sleeping bunny embarrassed that she was sleeping so close to him. Back in the APV she wanted to rip his head for something he didn't do, and now here she is doing it intentionally. His cheeks even went redder as she grabbed his tail and placed her face into it.

"Your tail is so soft too!" she complained, apparently jealous that she did not possess such an extremity. She held his tail in her arms with it grazing her cheek and went to sleep, locking Nick from ever moving unless he were to slowly and silently move from her.

Nick did his best to ignore the bunny lying against him and hugging the tail in her slumber, but he couldn't help smirk at her. If his phone was charged, he would have taken another picture. And speaking of pictures, he still has yet to torment her with the one he taken in the APV. Like Judy, Nick relaxed himself also wanting to rest and prepared himself for the morning to come. He also eyed a nearby nurse and called out to her requesting a blanket. As the nurse returned with a light sheet, he softly placed the sheet on Judy, making sure not to cause to much seismic activity. Once the blanket was placed onto her, he thought of a not-so-smart idea and wrapped his arm around her like before except due to Judy's position he had to place his arm around her stomach. He then scooted her closer and safely secured her against him.

With a trademark toothy grin, he closed his eyes before one small mere thought slipped into his mind on the things he never would think of: is this considered sleeping with her? Like a record player stopping harshly he shot opened his eyes blushing heavily and mentally slapped himself until he could get the thought out of his head. He knew that of course it wouldn't be considered by definition, and it was just two partners resting together and enjoying each other's company, especially after what they been through, but Nick otherwise thought it the wrong way, or a part of his mind that rarely breathed a thought. He was still tormented by the thought of it. _Maybe its better that I stay awake…_ he told himself and then asked the nurse for a full cup of coffee. That thought kept him all night long until he couldn't stay up any longer.

Meanwhile…

Shepard stared into the thick glass mirror at Locke who was lying on a metal table barely conscious only wearing boxers. He was still covered in fresh blood that oozed from his head wound which was left untreated for the experiment. The room he resided inside was a containment cell used to house captives. There was only one way out and it was through one foot of thick metal doors. The entire room was gleaming in chrome with enough lightning to erase the tiniest shadows of darkness. The room was evenly spaced and rounded. The observation window that Shepard stood behind was eight feet from where Locke laid. Where Locke was laying is where Matthew was supposed to be – captured and contained. But Locke failed his objective and the price of failure? He will be given a second chance to redeem himself and be sent after Matthew… if he survives that is.

Two wolves in yellowed colored hazmat suits stood beside him, one holding a syringe and tested it, squirting a dark purple fluid from the tip of the needle. A tray stood beside him containing a briefcase with a vial of where the liquid was contained. Shepard ordered them to proceed noticing a tiger taking notes nearby with a tablet. Shepard returned his gaze back to the hazmat pair as they injected the liquid into Locke's neck. Within the first minute nothing occurred. Moments after, Locke started to groan and gripped his neck as his eyes shot open. He screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and fell off the table toppling the tray. The vial contained in the briefcase shattered against the ground spilling the contents. The wolves back away in fear as Locke bones cracked and his screams worsen. Suddenly, Locke's blood began to move back into his head and his wound began to heal.

Shepard watched with interest intrigued by this sudden change. His expression changed when he saw Locke's eyes change into narrow slits, but his natural eye color remained the same. He was reminded of those accursed eyes that he crossed before. It did not fare well for him. Locke hacked and coughed as his wounds were healed. He finally stopped screaming and stood up in horror and eyed him through the window. "Shepard! What the hell did you do to me!" he raged. He cried out as he gripped his head in pain and dropped to his knees. The wolves in the hazmat suits stuck to the far end of the room, avoiding Locke at any cost.

Lock felt his body tear him apart – his muscles aching like they were being ripped from the skin, his head pounding, and his eyes burning. He breathed heavily unable to imagine the pain he is feeling to exist in the world. "You were merely being improved, Locke," Shepard stated. "Your wounds were to grave to treat and death was upon you." Shepard walked from the observation room and opened the steel doors, the grinding and groaning screeching into the air. Locke stood back up and eyed Shepard as he walked in, snarling in anger. The other wolves in hazmat suits took off elsewhere.

"You want revenge no doubt, Matthew humiliating you from your first encounter, you were just gifted the strength of redemption, Shepard pointed out. He then leaned down to Locke's ear and whispered into Locke's ear "You don't want Katlin dying because of your failures."

Locke snarled in anger his eyes daggering into Shepard's. "You leave her out of this, else you're the one going to die!" he threatened.

"Then do your damn job and we won't have a problem. Find Matthew and retrieve him!" he retorted, slamming his first onto the table.

Locke refrained himself from attacking the wolf, tired of being pushed over by him, but knowing his actions will make matters worse and decided to agree to whatever he demands. After a few moments of feeling his body relax from the injection he then asked scornfully. "What did you inject into me? What is this… this strength?" He stared at his paws, attempting to understand.

"You were given the modified version of the Night Howler strain, requested by Gideon himself," Shepard explained. "It enhances your entire being, increasing your strength, endurance, and provided your body with the ability to repair your body's damaged tissue, but there was a chance that you would have died from it, so it was used as last resort to heal you and aid you in dealing with Matthew." Locke processed the information in his mind, questioning how his body is affected by it. He glad the pain he felt was over, unable to even survive though a minute of it. His insides felt like they were ripping apart. Shuddering at the thought, another crossed his mind that he wanted to be answered

"Matthew is infected with it as well, isn't he?" Locke questioned remembering his eyes change just before he took the entire plane down.

"We injected a suppression strain into his body before he was transferred to Gideon Airforce Base. His ability has been weakened, but has not ceased to exist. Now that you possess it, it's in your favor to use it." He bent down forward to look Locke directly into his eyes. "Don't let us down again," he warned. Shepard heard the ringing of his satellite phone and answered it, setting a distance between Locke's and him so he wouldn't eavesdrop on his conversation. Locke still had a variety of unanswered questions that tormented him. Why didn't he know about this strain before? How Matthew possessed it if it's considered Gideon property. And why did they possess such a strain? He mind searched for answers. He nearly thought of something, but immediately shot it down, knowing that no one would describe it as that. But Shepard did mention about his body healing from mysterious strain.

Locke felt himself torn apart, having some sort of biological substance injected into his body, transforming him. Shepard didn't point out much of anything on side effects. The chance to be killed by the strain was the only thing that was the negative effect. Maybe Gideon Forces were looking for a method of enhanced medicine to treat diseases and cure cancers. He stopped at the word cancer and asked himself. _Would the strain cure her?_ Before he could ponder over the subject, his ears twitched as he listened in on Shepard's conversation/

Unfortunately for Shepard, Locke was able to hear the tiniest of whispers and listened closely as Shepard talked on his device. "Report," Shepard ordered.

"I saw a fox matching similarities to subject zero-one description at Zootopia's Medical Center," the voice answered. Locke cracked his fists upon hearing those words, baring his teeth as he continued to listen. Shepard eyes narrowed at the words, his brow indenting against his face. "So he's alive after all…" He wasn't surprised; he knew that Matthew could never be killed by anything. He cheated death far too many times.

Shepard guess that Matthew was still injured from the crash, possibly seeking medical attention to heal his wounds, but Shepard would never expect Matthew to just waltz into a hospital and expect treatment without having the heat get over him. He also didn't expect him to go to the most obvious of places. He had eyes and ears all over the city. Perhaps Matthew was trying to hide in plain sight, but nonetheless, Shepard knew to take precaution before striking at his prey. "Orders?" the voice asked.

"Set up recon, don't let him out of your sights, we'll send up shop in the abandoned district and see how things go. Report back if anything happens." With the voice acknowledging Shepard hanged up prepared for the next attempt to capture Matthew. But this time it will be harder since there was the ZPD that could interfere. He could easily crush them if he wanted too, but he wanted to avoid attention from unwanted guests he wants to leave uninvolved.

To avoid making Zootopia the center of attention, he will have to search other options to capture Matthew. Perhaps he will seek protection from Zootopia, but Shepard knew Matthew wasn't one that would hide behind the public and use them as a shield to hide himself away. Shepard would decide to play along and see what he is really up too. He was about to excuse himself and stared at Locke who stood a mere foot from him, unnoticed that he moved closer to Shepard.

"We found, Matthew?" he asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, but you're not coming along," he said in return.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted me to redeem myself, clarifying that my sole task is to recapture him?!" Locke pointed out angered.

Shepard shook his head in disagreement. "As much as I would enjoy letting you run around the city like a fool, you must stay here and get oriented to your new body. We do not know the side effects of the strain and I be damned if I left you hunting for Matthew and something chaotic occurs because of your body's instability," he countered. Locke scoffed and turned away from Shepard. A wolf nearby advanced towards the dual and gave Locke his suit with a new checkered tie. "Fine," Locke mumbled, not pushing the issue any farther and dressed into his new clothing.

Shepard turned away from Locke and walked away. "I'll call for you when you're needed." Locke glanced one time at Shepard and roughly tugged on his tie, agitated that he had to wait. Meanwhile, a leopard that was a scientist nearby began to inform the detailed effects of the modified strain, surprised that he survived. Locke learned that the strain was developed from amethyst colored flowers known as the Night Howler. He was to train on his new found powers through the course provided by Gideon's lab team.

They were intrigued that his wounds healed at an accelerated rate, but also noted the excruciating pain he felt during the change. The fact that he felt that pain was because he body had a choice of either adapting to the invading strain or if his body rejected the strain, it would try to take control of him and either kill him or drive him insane, referring to the developed NHT - Night Howler Toxin - that consumes the host and brings their body back to their savage instincts. He also discovered that the sudden change of form was a type of form in which the user enters a Savage-Controlled Instinct. They dubbed it SCI mode.

The scientists describe the change of the same if he were to inhale the NHT, but able to control the savage instinct to a point where his body was enhanced due to the strain. The strain bonds to the host on a cellular level to survive and ensures the hosts survival as well, revealing the nature of accelerated healing. Upon entering this controlled instinct the bonded cells stimulate and strengthen the user's bones and muscle. His eyes enter into a stage in which the user reacts faster to the area around him and enables to see through darkness more clearly. Their basic instincts are enhanced beyond definition.

Locke questioned his survival, but as the very first test subject, the scientist hinted it off as he was chosen to bond with the strain. Locke on the other hand saw it a mere luck by chance that he survived. At first Locke would refuse to having the strain bonded in his body, but discovering that there was no cure besides the suppression, which only weakens his ability to use the SCI as effective. But the drawback of using the SCI is that constant use would drain the user and exhaust him to the point of near death. Since the SCI was based on natural and violent instinct, Locke would have to calm himself to cease using it. It was confusing at first, but Locke felt himself brief a sigh of relief. His body relaxed itself, but he no longer felt himself at his greatest peak and his eyes reverted back to their rounded form. In order for Locke to use it to the fullest, he will have to adapt and prolong his usage of the SCI.

Walking into a room with the scientist, he gazed around as he entered some sort of dense jungle arena that had to be a mile long and a mile high. The glass above him that lightened the area and tricking Locke into thinking he was seeing the sky until the room into some sort of dark scenery and specialized sprinklers rained water across the area creating an illusion that he was in the Rainforest District.

The water soaked Locke as it collided against him and the rumbling of thunder erupted nearby adding to the effect. Locke soon realized the entire area was a realistic training ground, possibly used to train their soldiers and Special Forces. It now became a private simulation for Locke to train in using his SCI mode.

A second floor above the main entrance was a surveillance room to monitor movement inside the jungle and watch the progress of the soldiers. Several wolves watched nearby armed with tranquilizers rifles and a basic combat arsenal. Locke stiffened at the scientists words over the speakers. "Your first trial Locke is survival by any means. Let's see how long you can last," he chuckled in humor. "Also, you alone need to figure out how to enter into your SCI mode. Hands on is better for the learning experience. Its Predator vs Prey everyone. You will also be facing Shepard's elite of the elite, Locke. Best prepare for the worst."

"You got to be crazy!" Locke shouted as he was surrounded by the wolves that cocked their weapons, prepared for the hunt. "Now I have to get my suit dirty again…" he said in irritation, biting the inside of his mouth. Shepard never mentioned anything like this.

"The task is to eliminate everyone, but no killing. Scavenge what you can from anyone you take down. We'll also give you a head start… starting now," the scientist added. Locke ran in frustration, never expecting to be like this and felt his mud sink into the ground. He encountered one issue during this scenario: Stay off the ground. His own tracks will lead them straight to him. As Locke smashed against the thick bushes, he quickly searched for a way off the ground and spotted a tree. Quickly climbing it, he took an image of the landscape. His night vision will be useful and he was smaller than them, able to hide easier.

But he knew this battle was lost without the SCI in his favor. Learning from what the scientist said, Locke will have to pull back from his civilized nature and rely on what his ancestors relied on so many generations ago: instinct. The scientist said that the SCI is instinct and so in order for him to learn, he has to act like a true predator –a predator that dominates. He will have to map the landscape in his favor and hunt those hunting him. He checked the time on his watch which he marked two-thirty a.m. so he knows what time he started.

He then listened as the speakers in the forest signaled the soldiers to move into the jungle. The hunt has begun…

Locke moved silently across the branches of the large tree, carefully monitoring the area for any signs of movement. He never expected to get pushed into this simulation of where he has to eliminate all opposition. Given the size of the field, he finds it hard that he will be able to find everyone. And even if he did, he was only one person up against an entire unit. What they expected of him, he didn't know, he only knows that they want him to use his SCI, but learning how to use it will be a hard task.

He already tried getting angry; acting the complete opposite of what he was told to deactivate his SCI. It was a foreign part of him and he didn't know how to react accordingly to it. He was pressured by the noises that echoed throughout the jungle, listening to the bug's cricket and the stench irritated his nose. Everything was slippery due to the rain, while the ground was muddy. Locke himself was being weighed down by his heavy soaked clothes and had a hard time seeing through the dense area. Wind started to brush against the tall trees and bushes, causing Locke to squint every time a breeze ran against his face and rain crashed against him.

He was freezing due to the rain, wind, and low temperature, but his fur still managed to protect him from freezing to death as easily, despite the fur being drenched in cold water. He discovered a hollow spacing in the midline of the tree and was surprised by the spacing inside. The sound of slapping branches against the tree echoed outside with the roaring storm that was caught in its wake. The tree otherwise sheltered him from the storm, offering it wooden boundaries to the evading dark fox. It was dark in the tree, but his night vision made it easy to see. It was large enough to fit a whole family of foxes if he wanted too, but the roof was limited in size and for once Locke had to get on all four of his paws to move around efficiently. The movement felt foreign, yet why did his mind feel like this was normal. He rested against the far end of the hollow tree, closing his eyes to rest and regain loss energy.

A light flashed in Locke's mind and he felt warmth crept across his tail and Locke opened his eyes around to stare at the golden light of the sun shine into the hollow solitude. Locke crept out and stared at the area around him, seeming to be untouched by the storm as if it never occurred. Curiously, Locke moved out of his temporary shelter, seeking to what has happened. The jungle felt peaceful at the moment and was filled with life. It grasped at Locke, making him feel like he belonged here.

He glanced down into a nearby pond, realizing that he was still walking on all four, but his mind suddenly forgot how to walk normally on two legs and felt his body already adjust to walking on all four again. Returning his thoughts to the pond, he took in his image. He stared at his orange eyes full of wonder, asking himself what has become of himself and what has happened to the simulation. Was he being tricked, was this all a dream?

Locke stared into the pond closely, watching the small spawn of fish move around. His tongue slide across his mouth, hunger began to set in. Locke marveled at the quantities of fish and bared his teeth as he lashed out across the water in a swift second in an emotion that tingled across his body. Locke felt the warmth of blood against his tongue, tasting the flavor of it, enjoying the taste with a ravenous appetite, seizing a fish and killing it as he dug his white fangs into it. Before biting into a chunk into the fish, Locke eyes blinked for a second and widened. He dropped the fish backing up in fright.

Locke spit the blood from his mouth and wiped it away, coughing in disgust. He never ate meat, besides substitutes that were provided, but never actual fresh meat. Some of the predators adapted to a nature of mainly eating like herbivores, enjoying the taste of fruit and other foods that they enjoyed. Sure fish was a meat that could be bought, but Zootopia lacked that component since all prey disliked the sight of chopped bloodied remains of once living creatures.

There were soldiers that adapted without meat and their bodies evolved to survive as Herbivores as well, but soon began to realize that deep down, predators still held their original instincts to seek out precious meat to dig their teeth into and taste the delicious juiciness. Locke himself felt his need to consume meat, his mind battling against him. His own instincts betraying him and seizing the chance to take control Locke whimpered and shook his head, scratching at it like at itch was present.

He felt his own intellectual mind cease to exist and fell into a world where predators hunted prey and prey evaded the hunters, seeking a safe haven against the treacherous creatures that dominated the food chain. Locke growled and fell into his instincts immediately, the joy returning and his body tingled in sheer glee. Tearing into the fish before him, he marveled at the taste of it, never experiencing such a unique flavor. He ate until nothing remained of the fish and left nothing but bones. He licked the blood from it and scrapped his teeth against, begging to taste the flavor again.

Locke mouth was covered in a shade of red due to the blood and he licked his mouth, cleaning himself of the mess. Satisfied, Locke turned his head and his ears perked up at the sight of someone familiar. He tilted his head at yet another fox near him, the same color, but with eyes of yellow. It was female with an all too familiar feminine scent that Locke would have never missed. He also realized that she wasn't wearing overalls, and neither was he and Locke then forgot what clothes were. His mind was experiencing something that he could not comprehend and pretty soon he was just a basic animal, without education or adaption to the modern world. He felt himself in an entire different era and eventually forgotten who he was. The only thing he knows is that he needed to survive.

She sat on a tree trunk and the light caught her beauty, leaving an unforgettable presence. He was dumbstruck and was about to question before the fox she turned with a mysterious smile and leaped from the trunk. Landing onto the ground, she stared at Locke one last time before running away deeper into the jungle.

Locke chased after her, confused by her presence and had questions that needed to be answered. He also felt fear grip him as she ran from him, scared that he would lose her and she would be in trouble if she ever caught in any. He stayed on her scent, frantically turning his head back and forth, searching for her figure in the jungle.

He then spotted her on the ground lying on her side, silent and fixed in place. In a panic, Locke ran up to the female and stared into her face. He was shocked at her expression, her eyes shown her life dying away, her breathing shallow and she looked extremely sick. Locke fell into tears and rubbed his head against hers, trying to comfort her and searched for an answer of her illness, remembering what caused it. He felt his world tear apart and lay against her tucking his head against her neck as the tears fell through. It was impossible, but was true, yet in this case, it was not. Confusion spread across him and so did fear.

He heard the sound of rustling behind him and the sound of growling. Locke caught the scent of a male predator nearby and watched as a grey wolf with a white underbelly crouching on all four emerged from the bushes, snarling with teeth bared and saliva hanging from the edge of his mouth. Locke eyes narrowed and snarled in return with teeth bared. Naturally the fox would have eluded the dominate predator, but with the injured female fox that Locke knew, he was determined to kill the hunter and defend her.

He stepped in the way of the wolf, preventing him from advancing any closer to the female and they began to circle each other. The wolf snapped his jaw hoping to scare the fox, but Locke held his ground. His claws extended and teeth grew much larger than normal while his fur spiked in tension. The wolf struck out against Locke with his jaw, hoping to seize his neck. Locke evaded the strike and ran under the wolf and dug his teeth to the wolf's leg, tearing through the flesh and muscle. The wolf bellowed in the pain and snarled angrily. He lashed out against Locke's body but the fox eluded him, trying to stay away from his mouth.

The wolf then attempted to kick him with his other paw, but Locke snapped his teeth onto that one, seeking to incapacitate the wolf and rid him of energy before striking out the final blow. The wolf shook his leg violently shaking Locke loose but also causing more of his leg tissue to tear. The wolf managed to grab Locke's tail and dug his own teeth into it.

Locke hissed in pain, and struck out against the wolf's neck, digging his own set of jaws into the vulnerable wolf. The wolf cried out in pain and snapped his jaws together trying to get Locke and kill him. Buckling, the wolf jumped trying to shake Locke from his neck and rammed up against a tree. Locke let go just before he was smashed against the teeth and snarled as he backed off a fair distance from the wolf. Unknowing to Locke in his current stage, he entered into his SCI and his tail began to heal as it reacted to the damaged tissue, relieving him of the pain that irritated his tail.

Locke felt himself rage on the inside, claws extending ever further and his teeth at its full length. He tasted the blood that he captured in his mouth, savoring the warm liquid and his lust for more grew. The wolf limped as he struggled to stand, his wounds aching his legs and preventing him from standing straight. Locke saw his chance as the wolf slowed and ran at the wolf. The wolf attempted to claw Locke, but he ducked and dodged towards the side. Delivering the final blow, Locke struck out against the underside of the wolf's neck and dug his sharp teeth into it while his claws tore into the side and forced the wolf to the ground.

Once the wolf lay against the ground and was pinned in Locke's grasp, struggling to escape his grp, a large snapped was heard as he twisted the wolf's neck killing it instantly. Pulling back he let the neck hang limp and stared at the corpse. His ears ringed as his mind seared in pain, but disappeared as quick, leaving the clueless fox wonder where the pain came from, but shook his head to ignore it, returning to the predator that laid dead. Understanding that the ferocious animal was finally dead, Locke switched his eyes and let them lay onto the unresponsive female fox. He nudged her with the tip of his snout, brushing her fur and lifting her head for a response, but none came and Locke realized the worst has happened.

He disbelieved what was occurring, and slid his body against her, whimpering in fear, but suddenly felt her head shift as she whispered into his ear, "Sometimes my love…we all have to let go of each other… and search for those that will be there within our future." Locke stared into her eyes confused as watched in horror as her body sunk into the ground, a puddle forming. His eyes widened as her body hidden in the shadow of darkness shift. Her face morphed differently and her eye colored changed from yellow to a deep blue sea. Her ears extended and rounded at the tips while her nose shrunk with her mouth. He stared at an all different entity in which the image was burned into his mind.

It soon dissipated and Locke was once again left alone, his mind still emotional in the disappearance of her but soon felt the world collapse beneath him and he too fell into the darkness.

The thunder crackled as Locke jerked his eyes open, returning to the world of reality and unable to comprehend what he intake through what he guess was a mere dream. He noticed that he was in a submissive position and his hands were bounded by rope. Several wolves moved around him, patrolling the perimeter, expecting that there was something else lurking in the stormy jungle. He also noticed the leader of the squad radioing the other squads that he was captured. He must have been captured hours ago most likely or maybe by other means, he didn't know.

Locke closed in eyes taking in easy breaths, his mind still trying to process the dream he had. It was all too real for Locke and very miserable for him. He experienced himself, by what he guess was being in the past and in an ancestral version of himself, but what he didn't understand is the strength he felt during the whole sequence and what 'she' was doing there. If it was one thing, he didn't like dreaming about her, worried that something dreadful is approaching and by what he imagine her say, he was very concerned.

Worst of all his body felt different, as if he entered a foreign frame and was tormented by unknown emotions. He felt something nudging the edge of his mind, strength that he experienced within his dream. He came to realize that he may have unlocked the ability to use his SCI and use it to his own discretion. Seeing himself in a situation where the odds of escaping were slim, he wondered if the SCI could aid him. Testing it, he closed his eyes and let the object settled against his mind into him, feeling a flourishment of energy and his body tense. His hearing improved and he could smell anything within thirty yards away. He felt himself become lighter than usual yet his body remained the same weight.

Locke exhaled a held breath as he opened his eyes that were narrowed due to the effects of the SCI. He also noticed that his night vision also improved, perhaps developing into a stage where he was able to distinguish his surroundings clearly. He tugged against the rope that held him, discovering that his strength and muscles were also affected. He snapped the rope apart easily like it was a rubber band, but alerted the guard beside him. He heard the sound of a gun cocking and the guard alerting the others of Locke. In a quick succession, Locke turned around and smashed his arm against the rifle, shoving it aside, hearing the sound of gunfire erupt from the barrel. Tranquilizers shot out against the ground and the guard reacted slowly as Locke grabbed ahold of it and jammed the gun against the stomach of the wolf.

He then delivered a blow with the butt of the gun against the jaw of the wolf as he bent down due to the strength against him and lost his breath. Knocking the wolf out, Locke then seized a knife and his sidearm, holding either in both hands. Noticing that he had faster reflexes than the others and that time felt that it slowed, he fired a shot from the sidearm at two wolves nearby as he charged another nearby. He struck them in the neck with tranquilizers and deflected a shot from the wolf in front of him with the held knife. Locke dropped his sidearm as the wolf dropped his rifle and pulled out his own knife, knowing that he was able to injure the fox, just not enough to kill him.

Knifes clanged as they collided against each other and the wolf attempted to punch Locke, but he ducked underneath and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. Cracking the wrist in a harmful way, the wolf's paw reacted in pain dropping the knife and Locke reacted quickly. He grabbed the vest of the wolf and the side of his leg and lifted him with great strength before tossing him onto the ground. He kicked his face with his foot and knocked him unconscious as well. He turned his body as he heard footsteps running behind him, and evaded the wolf as he attempted to stab him. Sliding his paws along his arm, his right paw delivered a blow beneath the wolf's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

As the wolf bent forward like the last one, Locke kicked his feet under his and caused him to fall forward. After tripping him, Locke then elbowed him against his back and set him colliding against the ground. The wolf groaned in pain before drifting off.

Locke breathed a bunch as he eased his tension during the confrontation, confirming that there wasn't any other predator nearby. He never expected the SCI to be this much of a critical asset and felt grateful that he possessed such ability. He stared at his paws and formed fists as he adapted to the newfound power. "So," he began, "this is the power of the SCI – what Matthew possessed and used against me." Locke chuckled to himself. "But it seems the tables will turn and I, I shall become the dominate predator." Locke smiled darkly in humor. "After this, I'm coming for you Matthew. Just you wait, your time will come."

Scavenging off the unconscious bodies of the wolves, he took their radio to monitor their movements, a fresh knife, a sidearm, a shoulder hoister and some rations, along with spare magazines. He needed it more than them, knowing that they would have to proceed back to where they began and wait for more news from the other squad. Locke brought a backpack along with him to store any items and removed his suit to place on the holster. He stowed the sidearm on the inside while he safely tucked his knife away in its own. "With the SCI it should be easy going," he said to himself, but gripped his eyes as it burned. Feeling the power disappear, he realized that he reached his limit, and will have to train himself in keeping the SCI active for longer uses.

 _I need to rest before going about again…_ Staring around, he wondered if his hollow haven was still as safe place. He traced his steps back to it, discovering he was farther from it than he should be and ran the rest of the away. Thunder erupted nearby, making him wonder if there was some sort of device that shot lightening spikes. He hope there isn't, else he would fear being struck by an invisible foe or dying in a wildfire.

He also drew his thoughts onto the dream he was in, suspecting he was in some sort of trance or hallucination due to the effects of the SCI and the Night Howler strain. He also suspected that in his dream, the instincts that pitted against him, were his ancestors perhaps able to wield their instincts without being induced by the NHT? He suspected that they were led and survived based on their instincts, but he never expected that it was something like that. Were instincts more controllable back then than now where their evolution left them without reliance on it so long that they lost the sense to control it? Or maybe the NHT induced any animal into a savage-like stage and caused them to act like everything around them were a threat to their survival.

Locke then began to question his theories on how the strain allowed him and Matthew to control it. He would began to ask the scientists - if he hasn't killed them by then for forcing him into this – and seek the knowledge and answers that could help him resolve these mysteries. But no matter how fascinating his powers were, he still couldn't shudder over the thought that it was in him, bonding with him from what the scientist.

He left his thoughts as he emerged near the area of where his hollow home lied and worked his way up a nearby tree, making sure he didn't leave his tracks directly in front of his shelter. He moved across the branches, making sure he wasn't unbalanced for shifting his weight the slightest could topple him and toss him onto the ground. Upon returning to his shelter, he scanner the ground for tracks but didn't find any, suspecting that during his dream when he was following the female fox, in reality he was doing the same thing and left his shelter.

He frowned at the thought of the female and just sunk back into his shelter, trying to get his thought off of things. He opened his backpack discovering what other contents remained that has yet to be discovered. He considered himself lucky as he found a heat lamp, which was odd, but he suspected that with them hunting him, they would be setting up a base of operations, or a small recon outpost to hunt him down and shelter their own selves from the storm.

He guess that when the scientist meant by survival, it was survival. Locke has to ration what he eats, search for a nearby stream to replenish water and fend off freezing temperatures. His fur was already soaking wet from being out in the storm, along with his suit. He decided to remove the clothing and lay it nearby, setting the heat lamp between him and it. He kept his sidearm and knife nearby just encase he were to be discovered. He moved around the bag more, searching for anything to cover him. He searched the backpack from every zipper, discovering what must have been an extra rain coat.

It wasn't what he expected, but he didn't complain as he covered himself with it, finding that he can get somewhere comfortable with it. He cleaned off the soaked radio and was pleased that it still worked. He listen to the squads communicate, and wish there was a map. Perhaps he will search the next patrol that comes nearby. Finding a map will be a gold mine and would prove as a game changer in his favor. He listened to the radio spike as the other squads emerged onto the unconscious ones. He smirked and closed his eyes, wondering what else there was to think about. He understands a lot has happened today and that everything came too fast and at a rush at him.

But, if this was the only way to get a chance at getting Matthew, he wouldn't complain. It's a hostile world governed by illusions to fool the public and hide secrets from prying eyes. Locke discovered one of those secrets with his own body and mind, and feels that he has yet to discover more of them. He sighed, letting his mind to rest. Letting everything he encountered and felt just sink into the back of his mind. He even left 'her' into the back of praying for the best. With that away, he crossed his arms and listened to the radio, the roaring storm and its piercing, and his own breathing.

 **Authors note: sorry for the delay everyone, but here is chapter 4. Alas, at least I can now focus on the next chapter. Anyhow, will Nick getting closer to discovering that he has a father, he will just get more and more stressed. Locke on the other hand, who now has possess over Shepard's newly created strain produced from the Night Howler, leaves him puzzled by the unnatural phenomenon's taking place. Also who is 'her'? I think it's pretty obvious by now, but the question is where is she and why? Stay tuned and find out, meanwhile thanks for reading. :]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Revealed

**Authors note: I disclaim Zootopia**

The past revealed

Nick yawned as he awoke from his slumber and stretched his body. He lazily turned his head towards the object that was sitting beside him, forgetting that Judy was lying against him and forgetting what he thought of last night. He smirked as the grey rabbit was still asleep but most likely soon to awaken. She still had a grip on his tail as if it were a stuff toy keeping her comfortable as she slept away. He checked the time on a nearby clock which marked seven-thirteen in the morning. He scanned around the hallway and the nurse's station, noticing that it was quiet. All he could hear nearby was the computer monitors and Judy's own breathing. The atmosphere felt dull with the lack of activity and Nick yearned to move around and get acquainted to the new morning, but with Judy lying against him, he remained still and merely enjoyed the close contact.

He had wish that he was home instead of here, lying in his bed resting and enjoying it, but with Judy sleeping close against him, it outweighed that, and he found it most relaxing. He detected his late night coffee cup which sat against its side on the floor and placed it upright and close to the seat, making sure it wasn't a hazard. After that he adjusted Judy's blanket and returned lying back against the seat, he closed his eyes and drifted back into his thoughts, reminiscing over the events that have occurred for the past few days. His morning fell as the patient came back into his mind.

His slowly opened his eyes and casted them downward, wondering why he was so troubled over something like this. And how many times must he remind himself that this fox could be someone else and not his father. Nick was anxious and stressed, impatient that the answer couldn't be provided sooner. Unable to remain in the seat he sat in and despite the comforting contact against Judy, he silently and slowly removed his tail and retracted his arm back from around her.

He then stood up while holding her head and back and then lowered in onto the seat. After that he searched for a pillow, which a nurse happily provided, whose shift recently started and offhanded one. Nick returned to where Judy was sleeping and placed it under her head, trying to keep her relaxed. Once he was done, he decided to go for a walk and adventure throughout the part of the hospital. He wanted to get his mind off things, but didn't also want to disturb Judy sleep. He sighed and groaned quietly on occasion, struggling to keep himself from getting too overworked about the situation. He walked a fair way from the hallways where Judy slept and passed through automatic double doors, taking a route that he never passed through before.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes towards the ground, biting the inside of his mouth as he recalled the vision he experienced the other day. He scoffed at the so-called 'vision' thinking that he might be crazy. He felt the sun light cast against his body as he noticed that he entered the inner tube hallway of a bridge that crossed to the other side of the hospital. The flooring was made of metal, but the side that circled around to each and touched the floor was just glass, giving many hospitalized animals a chance to watch the city from a great view.

Railing was placed against the sides to prevent anyone from falling against it by accident, while a room in the middle of the inner tube. The room was shaped like any other, having four corners and adequate spacing to place furniture down. Pot and plants lined along the corners and smaller versions along the tube hallways, while two couches that had seats on either side of them. The room also had railing that extended in from the hallway and connected to each other on either side, ensuring that same type of safety. Nick admired the scenery, thinking that he should've of came here before, but he never found a reason too, nor that he wanted to spend time inside a hospital full of prey that could of criticized him since he was fox.

But that was the past and here he was with a great job, a great friend who was his partner in the police force. It was a great life for Nick as it changed that way, and he took things a bit more differently now. But not with the sudden occurrences and events that mysteriously began to unfold, he begins to think that even this life he has now it not as the imagined. Too overcome his uneasiness, he left his mind to dwell onto the infamous beauty that bestowed before him: Zootopia. It mornings light that casted across the city left an unchallengeable presence. The hospital sat on the upper side of the city away from the sprawling skyscrapers and even shown the great ocean known as the Paladin Sea that casted across the horizon. Even the divisions that were seen – the Rainforest and Zootopia's seaport with its many luxury liners and cargo ships – were blanketed by its golden touch. The skyscrapers casted shadows over most of the city but as the sun came to raise much father the closer the shadows came to disappearing.

Leaning against the rail and laying his head atop his crossed arms with ears lowered he watched the city with great interest and glanced around for landmarks that represented the city to its finest. He took notice of the overpass when he arrived at the hospital, but never gave it too much thought. Now that he was here, he could least watch the sun touch the city in its warmth. He also spotted a few cars roam around the crowded streets and watched many others on the highway. He was a fair distance from the bottom of where the hospital entrance was, the figures of animals walking though the parking lots and sidewalks.

He had to admit it, the view from here was great, but even the view of the city and ocean beauty could not turn Nick's thoughts away. He bit the inside of his mouth becoming ever so impatient to seek answers. Why was his mind like this? Why was he like this? Why should he even care if he even does have a father, he never even knew him and his mother hardly spoke of him. She was always uncomfortable when Nick tried to ask about him, but never came close to finding a name at least. Even the Zootopian Archives did not reveal anything about Nick having a father.

It all seemed that his father just disappeared. And now his mother as well, who he never knew where she venture off too. Nick growled in frustration, angry that his parents were all but mere shadows in his memories, but his father, who was just a mere ghost in his image. Perhaps his father abandoned him with his mother as a mere pup. Nick's mother always cared for him, even when things were rough, but did something happen when he became older? Did a connection snap apart between them without even him noticing?

Nick sighed and placed his paws against his face. _Why is life like this? Where did I go wrong…why do I feel like a failure?_ Nick interlocked his paws behind his head and exhaled a held breath. He stared into the heart of the city, asking himself. _When did everything go so wrong?_ He would of pondered more onto the subject, but heard movement advancing near him. Shifting his position, he casted his eyes towards the noise and spotted none other than Judy herself. She studied him with those rare amethyst eyes and smiled.

Nick returned a weak smile, knowing that she was going to be looking for him when she woke up, but never knew how she would react upon waking up and finding him missing. "I expected that you would be in the cafeteria eating something and drinking coffee," she started with humor. "Never expected to find you here… enjoying the view?"

Nick shrugged. "You can say that I guess. Just trying to register that its morning," he lied plainly.

Judy stood up beside him and stared out the window to admire the city and placed her paws onto the railing. "You sure chose a good spot though, never expected to find a view like this especially at a hospital."

"This view isn't nothing compared to what I have seen," he added, taking the view again.

"Oh? Then what is?" Judy asked perplexed.

"You of course," he said simply and almost if it were either good or bad timing Nick accidently laid his paw onto Judy's as he went to place them onto the railing. Him and Judy simultaneously stared at their paws and blushed formed on each of their faces. They removed their paws and Nick cuffed one of his, faking a cough as he tried to fare off the awkwardness. Judy's blushing was obvious and she slightly turned her head to avoid looking into his eyes. Nick almost regretted complementing her and couldn't stop feeling the warmth on his face, embarrassed to even say anything else. By the look of Judy, she too was embarrassed to say anything else. "Sorry..." Nick mumbled, casting his eyes towards the side. The seconds felt like hours to Nick as he waited for Judy to say something in return, to maybe at acknowledge his forgiveness. Even though they held paws at Tundratown, but that was only for Judy to comfort him. Right now they were just relaxing and hanging out, it all seemed a bit too sudden and unexpected between them.

Nick's comment only added to the effect and right now he couldn't find anything else to ware off the uncomfortable air. Fortunately for them, neither didn't have to respond on anything on what just occurred and didn't realize of the approaching figures moving towards them.

"Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?" a voice asked. Nick and Judy turned their heads at the voice noticing an otter in a white lab coat with a nurse following along with their freshly cleaned folded uniforms and duty belts. Nick was surprised that the doctor was an otter wearing glasses who was much smaller than him and the nurse being a doe that was taller than him, but before shooting off more into the subject, he told himself that if he managed to get into the ZPD than anyone would be able to get in anything - including the ZMC. "Doctor Henderson, I'm the one watching over the patient you encountered in the field and am also to deliver you news based on our finds about him," he explained and motioned his arms to the uniforms the doe bestowed them. "But first here are your uniforms back. Please change and then come seek me inside the patient's room.

"Thank you, doctor." Nick held out his paws and accepted his uniform back, thankful that the blood – 'his' blood – stained across it was gone. The otter pointed them to two separate bathrooms at the end of the tubular hallway where Nick and Judy were able to change nearby. Even though Nick was saved from the awkward moment, he had more matters to attend to that are worse than embarrassment.

Silence resided between the dual as Nick became curious, anxious, and felt anxiety settle in. He wondered what the doctor knew so far and if he held answers. His brow began to sweat the more he thought about it and attempted to remain calm and cool. He let his thoughts try to drift onto Judy wondering why she was so quiet along the way. Was she concerned her own thoughts too? Or was she still trying to fight off the heat in her cheeks. But Nick wasn't want to give up.

He tried to look for anything in her expression, searching for clues that could point out what she was thinking but to Nick's dismay he could not decipher her. And now that he was free from the moment they experienced in the overpass, he decided to keep her blushing while he could, his dark snickering mind setting into play. To let off the silent walk, he left a sly remark. "You want to know the worst thing about getting dressed back into uniform?" Judy eyes glanced over at him in a curious nature and Nick grinned as he continued, "You being out of that adorable dress of yours." Judy face went red again and she faced the ground not stuttering a word. Nick snickered on the inside and Judy spent no time rushing into the bathroom. "Be sure to mind the tail too!" he chirped, enjoying his method of embarrassing the bunny and suddenly his eyes brightened as he thought up another sequence to add. In a quick rush, Nick hurried into the bathroom dropping his clothes beside the sink on a wooden ledge.

Tossing off his hospital clothes, he quickened himself into changing, grabbing his pants and everything. In thirty seconds he had all but his tie on which he rapidly tied around his neck and straightened out. Grabbing the hospital clothes, he rushed out into the hallways again from the opposite side of where the female restroom was and leaned against the wall beside the door. Quickly folding the clothes and making himself look presentable, Nick waited for Judy, trying to keep himself from smirking too much as his mischievous nature settled in. He glanced down the hallway towards where the otter was present, watching him consult with another nurse.

After waiting for a few minutes he heard the handle of the door rattle and Judy appeared as the door opened on the inside wearing her uniform and folded clothing in her paws. She walked out and caught Nick's nearby presence first. Nick faked a yawn and checked the time on a nearby digital clock. "Took you long enough, Carrots, I guess were minding your tail after all," he said sarcastically. Before he could respond his chest was roughly met by Judy forcing the clothes she had against him and hummed, "No, I just wanted a few minutes of peace away from you." She faked a smile and left the clothing in Nick's paws. She then walked down the hallway with Nick following behind.

"Harsh," Nick responded in humor. His plan ended in failure and in fact only made her from becoming a redder than normal tomato, but he enjoys it while it lasts, tormenting the rabbit. The doctor then met up with them and Nick offhanded the clothes to the nurse who walked away. Escorted by the doctor, they were led back to the familiar surroundings of where the nurse station and patients room.

Nick walked behind Judy and felt his mood grow more and more dreadful as he neared the room of where the patient was. The doctor was heading in the same direction too, appearing to be sitting on the path towards the door and did not stop. Nick's movement began to slow and his ears lowered against his head until he stopped near the entrance into the room and stared against the floor, his mind consumed by anxiety of what he will face beyond that door. Judy ears perked up as she failed to hear the footsteps behind here and turned to look at Nick, detecting hints of hesitation and fear and realized what Nick might be going through, but was unsure what to say. She gave a weak smile and walked up to Nick, knowing that she was a trigger sensor in making him feel better, especially in rough times, completely forgetting about the embarrassing acts that Nick plotted.

Nick flinched at the touch of his paw and noticed Judy's grey version grab his. He then stared into her eyes that were present in front of him and let her words soak into his mind. "Remember, Nick, I'm always here if you need me." Nick weakly smiled and squeezed her paw, loving the feeling of her digits against his. She gave him one thing to hang onto and that was her, something that Nick has come to realize. She knew that she was only doing the best for him. If the man was his father then it Zootopia will have to build a new division known as Dramatown. If it wasn't his father, he wouldn't know what to think of next besides question the patient and investigate what happened to him.

Opening the door and letting go of each other's paw since they were about to get professional and didn't want the otter to question them or notice, Nick and Judy moved to the end of the bed where the otter was dotting something down onto his clipboard. They caught the otter attention and he cleared his throat and removed himself from his pervious task ready to talk with the doctor. Nick mind began to feel nervous, but he knew there was no chance that they already received the testing about him and the patient. Right now Nick was begging to feel Judy paw again, seeking comfort from his close companion and partner. But for her sake and to avoid making a scene unneeded, he kept himself from reaching out to her.

"Alright, now how to explain this the best way possible," the doctor said exchanging glances between Nick and the patient. Nick froze the second he did that. Judy noticed his uneasiness and inched closer to him, aligning her side with his and then slowly reached up to grab his hand. Nick felt relieved when he felt Judy grab his paw and kept it hidden behind them, trying their best to conceal their held hands. He squeezed it slightly more than usual and held in his breath. He didn't know what to expect and held his gaze at the otter. His eyes swept over the patient, noticing him were cleaner and took in the image of his full color. It was like looking at himself, expect being much older. Nick bit the inside of his mouth. He knew what was coming.

"Nick Wilde… by now I'm guessing you're anxious to hear about the DNA results," he started, adjusting his glasses as he looked over his clipboard." Took hours but my team and I managed to pull it off in such short notice."

"And what were… what were the results?" Nick asked, unsure if he wanted to know. Right now he felt like an idiot by how he was handling the situation. It was like asking his mother – wherever she is – if he could go venture outside, but right now Nick had no idea how to respond in a situation where there may or may not be a chance that the fox laying in the bed - the fox who exactly looks like him by every fragment of definition – is his father.

The doctor sighed, removing his glasses from his face as he stared at the patient and then locked eyes with Nick. "DNA matching….well it confirms it… this unknown, unnamed, fox is your father." Nick felt the wind get knocked out of him, shocked but even more so, he could begin to describe what he was feeling.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked hastily, "how do you know that the testing could have been just an error?" His paws formed fists as anger and sadness welled into him. A million questions arose, but his mind began to deny that he ever had a father. Throughout his entire childhood life, from being a mere pup straight to his adolescent years, he never had a father, no he ever imagined what he could of looked like in resemblance to himself.

The doctor stared at the patient. "I guess you just have to ask him to be sure. Find his name; discover who he really is…" He returned his eyes to lock into Nick's and place his glasses back upon his face. "All I know is that DNA matching confirms it. There are no records of your father even existing and your mother never gave any informational records or even a photograph during your arrival twenty years ago." He shook his head. "I suggest contacting your mother. Perhaps she could verify him."

Nick turned his head aside and scoffed, "Even I don't know where my mother is anymore." Judy blinked in surprise, questioning what he said.

The doctor tapped against his clipboard. "Then I don't know what else I can do for you, Nick. Honestly, but the only way for you to find answers is to talk with this patient. He should awake in a few hours or less." He walked past them to the door and said on his way out. "I have other matters to attend to, I'm sorry for my leaving but if you need anything, contact any of the nurses and they will alert me." Shutting the door, the doctor walked away, leaving Nick and Judy alone with the patient newly discovered as Nick's father, but even hearing those words, Nick mind stilled denied the existence of his father.

But now that Nick got answer, his mind flooded with even more questions. He stared at the ground, making Judy worried about him. She reached out to grasp Nick paw and felt him jump at the sudden touch, but stayed where he remained. Nick sighed as he clenched her paw, but kept his eyes pointed to the ground, his thoughts more focused upon, searching hungrily for answers.

"Nick…?" Judy began softly, her ears folding back. "If you need to talk about it, I'm always right here." Nick closed his eyes and squeezed Judy's paw and swallowed his saliva into his dry throat.

"What is there to talk about," he grumbled. "All I found out is that I had a father all my life and I didn't even know it. He just abandoned me and my mother." He spited at the facts about it, cursing fate to have brought him here.

"Nick what if he had a reason to be away, what if he didn't know you even existed. There are possibilities that could've prevented him from even knowing you," she pointed out. Unsettled by what Judy mentioned, Nick broke from their held paws and walked up towards the window, staring out into the city of Zootopia.

He grinded his teeth together and whispered, "From my point of view, he just abandoned us, even my mom. I don't even know who my parents are anymore, or where to even start looking." He turned his head to lock eyes with Judy, his emeralds meeting her amethyst ones. "And frankly I could care less if my father is right there or if my mother is still alive," he said harshly, returning his attention to the city. "She too left me… like anyone else would."

Judy frowned at his words, never expecting Nick to be this way. She recalled the emotional time where Nick revealed the past of him trying to join the scouts, but instead emotionally scarred, but this… this was a whole new level. Nick faced things throughout his life, a life that was severe than anything and considering that his mother just disappeared without Nick even knowing. What if she was kidnapped? But was there something that she was missing from this? She didn't want to say something that she would regret.

But what Nick needed the most was the support and comfort from someone he trusted. Judy was the only person that Nick trusted more than anything - both a partner and a best friend. And she was one of those friends that cared for Nick more than anything. With gentle steps, she moved towards Nick. Nick heard her movement, but paid no attention to her. He was casted in his world of where he questioned his own existence. His mother, who he loved dearly as a child and would still love her even now, disappeared from the world. Perhaps she moved out of the city. Maybe Nick could search for her in the ZPD database and see if she still lives in Zootopia, but under a different name and if she left the city, start at the last scene where she could have been spotted by Zootopia's surveillance feed and follow the breadcrumb trail.

He stiffen when he felt Judy's paw slide into his, her touch always giving off an enjoyable feeling and always reminding him that he had someone who never hesitated to join his side, to share his pain. He felt her head lay against his body, hiding her face from view and said to him worryingly, "Nick… I know you don't mean that. Somewhere inside of you, you still care for your mother and maybe even your father. But right now you're just afraid to find answers of why they were gone, or what even happened to them, what you done to deserve this… you should of, but please, Nick, don't be this way… it just isn't you…" Nick watched her, noticing that all his emotions and attitude had also been affecting her.

They were a cheerful bunch, during and outside their jobs as officers, and Nick felt his stomach twist for not being his normal self, changing back and forth as if he had a multiple-personality disorder due to the fact that every time he thought of his father and mother, he would just shut down completely, like remembering his attempt to become a scout, but ended miserably for him. Hell… he could hardly remember his own childhood, but knew he could feel pain and heartbrokenness along those routes. And even today, he still heartbroken in secret, just hiding it all, but when he's around Judy, he feels himself uplifted from a curse he has been damned with. He should consider himself to have such a friend, a partner, who doesn't despise himself just because of his nature as a predator, but cares for him because of the friendship and partnership they possess.

Nick had to admit to himself, that he was the luckiest person to have such a friend and would never abandon him for being a predator. That time under the bridge where she searched for forgiveness proven that and never would Nick ever felt himself wanted by another… who he would not consider a prey because that didn't matter but as a friend…

Nick felt himself released from all the agony, despair, pain and hatred in the world. He placed a paw behind Judy and brought a paw behind her head then lowered his forehead onto hers. Her eyes widened and blushed as their face were mere inches from each other. Nick closed his eyes with a smile. "Your right, Carrots, I'm just scared of finding the answers, scared of knowing what I might find, the reasons behind it all," he admitted, hugging her. He then took both of her paws into his, keeping his forehead against hers and opened his eyes to look directly into hers. By now, Judy was red as a tomato and the warmth emitting from her cheeks would be misinterpreted for a fever. Her heart was racing, her ears stood up and she was frozen in place as she watched what he did.

"And I haven't been myself because of it," he continued, "and all this time you have just been trying to understand, and try to cheer me up." He stared down at their paws and stroked the upper side of hers, amusing himself with her grey fur covered digits. "I won't let myself get drawn in a depressive mood again, not until I understand what happened between my parents and let you keep trying to keep me from overthinking it too much, sorry, Carrots."

"N-No problem, N-Nick," Judy stuttered hypnotized by Nick's eyes. He smiled, not realizing how close he came to Judy's face and she panicked as their faces were closer than they should be and felt his breath collide against hers. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she expected to happen, unsure if it was going to happen and how she would respond to it if it did happen. He was looking at her the same way when they were waiting for their shifts to start at the ZPD – entranced in staring into her eyes with great interest and just moving in with the motions. Her body tensed and it felt like hours passed by when they were seconds. Nick didn't even know what he was doing, but was content in staring into the amethyst eyes of the rabbit in front of him. Then fate seemed too intervened as Judy caught wind of a groan that sounded nearby and Nick seem to broke from his trance to investigate the noise. Locating where the noise came from, Nick and Judy watched as the patient lifted a paw to his head and opened his eyes, revealing the close natural color just like Nick's.

The patient hissed in pain and flinched when he touched his head wound. He blinked a few times, attempting to sit up, but bit the inside of his mouth when he felt the injury from his abdomen sear in pain. He clenched his teeth together and closed one eye as he wore off the burning sensation and settled back onto the bed, breathing slightly more than normal. Nick and Judy were motionless, but tensed as the patient settled his eyes onto them. He scoffed at the presence of Judy and set his eyes to the ceiling. "I didn't do anything, officers, I swear, I'm just an innocent old timer trying to make a living," he said sarcastically.

Judy mood shifted to annoyance. "If it's one thing I have to say about him, he holds similarities to you," she whispered as the blushing finally wore off. Nick stared at his so called father and observed him. He was searching for something, anything, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He locked his eyes with him and then the fox settled his eyes onto Nick. The older fox frowned at him, but his eyes remained glued to him and Nick did the same. Nick took in a breath, no longer feeling the uneasiness and anxiety like he did before. Instead Nick's brows indented and asked the first question he wanted to know.

"What's your name?" he asked. The patient looked at him awkwardly then chuckled.

"I believe I have the right to remain silent, officer…?" the patient responded, searching for a name from the officer.

Nick hesitated to say his name, but if this were his father, then no doubt a reaction would take place. If the fox smudges him off as nothing, it isn't his father and the testing would be proven wrong. If it is his father, then he would notice a dramatic change in facial expression and possibly an ominous change in the atmosphere. Judy slightly moved away to get a better angle at the two and waited for Nick to say his name that would decide the fate between the two.

Nick took a deep breath as said slowly. "Nick… C. Wilde." Within seconds, Nick watched as the patient face flushed white and his mouth slightly open to say something, but suddenly became aggressive.

Sitting up straight and ignoring the pain, he cried out in anger, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Judy was taken back by the sudden tension and slowly reached for her tranquiller gun, unbuckling the strap that secured it. The patient heard the sudden unclipping and shot his eyes at Judy and said threateningly, "Trust me, rabbit; you would be on the ground before you even draw that weapon."

Nick growled at the patient diverting his attention and he growled in return. "And you… whoever you are, I'm going make sure you regret saying that name."

Nick scoffed. "Why? Afraid to see your son, are you afraid to see him after decades of living?" Nick took his own aggressive mood as if he were challenging the fox over territory.

The patient spat at him and moved his hand towards the I.V. placed in his arm, ready to remove it and possibly use it as a weapon against the officers. Judy was prepared for the worst, but never expected Nick's father to have this type of reaction. "You're not my son, don't try to torment me, don't even try to fool me… this is an all just elaborate trick," he raged.

"A trick, you think this a trick?!" Nick bared his teeth at the patient and clenched his fists. "After you abandoned us – mom and me – that all you think this is?! All these years, we meet for the first time – not how I expect this as – and you shoot me down as a simple trick?! Like I don't exist to-?!"

"My son is dead!" he shouted out, cutting off Nick. Judy eyes widened at those words, asking herself if there was something they were missing here… or that the patient was plain out crazy and suffered more than just a normal head wound. She heard the tapping of glass and spotted the extra officer stationed outside of the door. Judy motioned her hand to have the officer to remain outside of the room, wanting him to remain as their backup if something erupts and they aren't all caught in the crossfire. The room wasn't large enough to fit many animals of different sizes into there and she didn't want to risk firing a tranquilizer and mistakenly hitting Nick or the other officer. The officer stayed where he was, making sure no one else entered until everything has either clamed or the patient is restrained and injected with a sedative.

Nick was dumbstruck at the words spoken by his father, but wondered if his father still continues to deny the existence of him and his mother. "So… I'm dead to you… that all you think of me and mom, just images that don't exist in your world?"

"Don't play games with me u damn replica. If you really are my son, then there is only one way to determine that..." The patient held out his paw with the palm face upside. "Let me see… if you really are my son… if not… you die…" Nick stared at the paw and exchanged glances between him and his father's face. _He can't be serious… could he?_ Nick asked himself.

"Now…" the fox demanded. "You already have two officers present, one with weapon already drawn and one outside of this room ready to call reinforcements at any time. I'm in an injured state and unable to fight. I will only injure myself and reopen my wounds if I'm not too careful," he pointed out. "The advantage is in your favor." Nick hesitated at first. This may be his father, but he still didn't trust the fox, which was ironic since he was a fox that represented sly and cleverness and wasn't trusted by others that didn't know him.

Nick slowly moved forward and raised his left paw. Judy raised her weapon and dejected Nick's movement. "Nick?" He motioned his paw at her and she just huffed, preparing herself for any sudden movement. Worst case scenario: hostage situation.

Nick edged closer to the patient and laid his paw onto his. The patient roughly closed his paw together, making Nick wince and stare directly into the eyes of his father. He watched as the father closed his eyes, making Nick wonder what the patient was up to. Maybe his father was a lunatic and was trained in fake mastery of spells. The patient slowly opened his eyes and said softly. "I'm surprised that you chose to do this. How sad that parts of our race are corrupted by Shepard's influence, but the question is… are you one of them? Are you what you say you are?"

Nick suddenly fell in horror as the rounded eyes of the patient turned into mere slits that daggered into his own. Suddenly, Nick felt a mysterious presence enter into his mind and his own eyes turn into mere slits. Tossed into the back of his mind, Nick was met by flashing images of his past childhood, some that were blurry and indescribable, along with others that he couldn't understand or remember that he done. He felt a swarm of emotions with each passing memory. He shot past them like a rocket and fell into what he considered a dark endless abyss. A light appeared at the end of the abyss and Nick held up his arms to block out the bright light.

Blinded by it, he suddenly found himself focused on one sole image that he remembered from Tundratown, something clearer than before. He found himself in a wooden crib with toys casted onto a ledge against the wall and several photos placed on the other side of the room. He then watched as the same exact person he knows as his father – a younger version of himself – move into his sight, hearing that warming, protective chuckling. The father reached down and tickled the chin of Nick. "Aren't you a little rascal of mine," he snorted and smiled.

"Our rascal, dear," a voice corrected as female fox who Nick recognized as his mother came into view. The father smiled and Nick was lifted from the crib and held into his mother's arms. He gotten a better view of the walls and noticed that it was painted green with brown waxed edges. The door was white with a golden knob and the floor was rugged with grey. A smaller rug was placed underneath the crib with a variety of different colors that spiraled into the center. Toys also sat against the ground – more than Nick would see in his childhood days – along with several books of nature for young pups to read. His mother eyes were a light green and she wore a green dress. His father wore a textured checkered red and white shirt that was stuffed into his blue pants.

A window nearby revealed a green open field with miles of open terrain. From Nick's point of view it was similar to farmland countryside. He never saw more green in life and what he could spot as the northern mountains of Zootopia in the far distance with the cloud layer hovering at the snowed dipped peaks. Nick then realized he must have been born somewhere in the Burrows? Or was it somewhere else other than the Burrows and never in Zootopia? Perhaps in a different area nowhere near the large cities and civilizations. Just a small time community… but why was he taken to Zootopia. Did they move? Where was his father all this time?

Nick felt himself cradle against his mother as they moved towards a nearby mirror and Nick saw his own self in a pup form of no more than two years of age. His mother giggled as Nick was apparently attracted to his own self in the mirror, wearing blue night clothes. His father then excitedly told them to stay still and pulled out a much older phone version compared to what Nick has and his father then held it out. "Smile!" he beamed. Both smiling and Nick cooing in his baby pup like form, his father took a picture of them.

The memory soon began to fade away and Nick felt himself return to the world of reality. As his eyes returned to normal and so did his fathers which he was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes, Nick touched his eyes and felt the warmth of tears of his own. He wiped his face and heard the patient slowly say, "Nickolas?" Nick stared into the eyes of his father… who was breathing heavily and felt himself being pulled into a hug. He heard his father cry, but his face was planted against his shoulder and only muffled versions were heard.

"My god… it really is you… it really… my god." Nick felt something click into his mind, the image of his own father burning into his memories. What he experienced beforehand was a vision cleared of fogginess and uplifted because of his father presence. Nick for some reason, he felt himself on the verge of tears and returned the hug to his father, letting his tears fall.

"Dad…" Nick whimpered. For some reason he felt like he known his father his entire life, yet he never remembered anything with his father beyond the clear vision he saw. Oblivious to Judy who was trying to figure out what happened during that one sole minute tilted her head to the side and lowered her weapon. She wanted to ask Nick what just occurred and why was there a sudden change in their behaviors, but didn't want to ruin the moment. She remained quiet and watched as the tearful scenes unfold.

"Nickolas… never in a million years would I ever find you again, but here you are… alive…" He removed Nick from their embrace to stare into his son's eyes. "I will never let you go…. never…" he whispered and hugged him again.

Nick understood who his father really was now, and felt that he was never abandoned, but something worse happened, not by his own father's means, but forced upon by something else. Whatever it was that they experienced and Nick saw in his eyes, it was his father and the memories he never had of him, they came into his mind like a fresh new version. In the sequence he discovered his name. Matthew Wilde…

But one questioned remained that was unsolved. What happen that separated his mother and father. "Dad," Nick began. "What happened… where did you go… why weren't you there when mom and I needed you the most?" Matthew pulled Nick away and stared out the nearby window and slowly shook his head.

"Sit down… it's a long story… and you're not going to like it." Nick nodded and sat down on the chair near the window of where the extra officer was present on the other side. Noticing the dramatic change, he turned around and resumed his role of guarding it.

"Before we get to explaining, can someone please just tell me what happened?" Judy interrupted, still clueless.

"Dumb bunny," Nick said amused as he wiped the tears off his face. Judy rolled her eyes at the remark and sat down beside Nick. She was trying to understand how the situation went from sour to being emotional, but whatever happened, Nick discovered that this patient is indeed his father.

"Ah… but first let me introduce myself as I apologize for my earlier behavior and explain a rather complicated history that I possess," Matthew replied as he too wiped his tears from his face. "Captain Matthew Wilde, NCSF – New Cathedral Special Forces." Judy blinked, puzzled at the word 'special forces' but didn't believe that his father was a captain in such a force, unless he was referring to his own ship.

"Officer Hopps… Judy Hopps" she said in return. Matthew nodded as he memorized her name. "But seriously guys, am I missing something here? You two were up to each other's neck and now your all fine with each other like never bad ever happened or if you guys knew each other for years to come," she pointed out.

Nick rubbed his head embarrassed. "I-I don't know how to describe it. I felt a connection during…" he stared at his father seeking an answer from him, "during whatever we just experienced there…"

Matthew shifted his gaze at the two and readjusted himself, sitting up straight and against the wall. He closed his eyes to process the information he wanted and stared at his paws. "Let me explain in order first before getting to the complicated parts of my story, to make it more understandable, so please be patient." Judy nodded. "But anyhow, I'm rejoiced to see you… after so long Nick, where I thought you died along with your mother, but it's because of a certain strain by the name of the Night Howler that changed our fate forevermore," he explained.

"Wait… did you say Night Howler?" Judy asked, recalling the events when dealing with Bellwether and the NHT she created. The effects of the NHT were horrific, turning innocent animals into some sort of forced savagery, deteriorating their minds into their primal instincts with no memory or realization of what they were doing. When Judy learned about it, she figured it only affected predators at first and that it was just a biological issue within the predators herself. Of course, explaining that to media only caused Nick to hate her and panic began to rise around the city.

It was only when she learned truly about the Night Howler and her story from her parents about her relative that was affected by it that she realized that she was wrong the entire time, destroying any hope for predators to fit in society without fear from the prey side of the city. If not for Nick's support, she would never have accomplished in arresting Bellwether. She shuddered at the events that occurred back then, still regretting ever sticking the predators of Zootopia in a position of fear and hatred and hurting Nick in such a way that basically broke her friendship with him. She thought about it for a moment, wondering what was Nick was thinking under the bridge and debated on weather asking him or not, but would have to wait until later as Matthew explained his troubling past.

Matthew nodded. "Yes… eighteen years ago, I was a genetics and virologist researcher experimenting on a certain flower native to our world in search of a vaccine or serum capable of advance healing that could help save lives by destroying diseases and cancers that ruined one's life and ended far too quickly and devastating their families." He stared out of the window to gaze at the city.

"Native to our world, what do you mean by that, dad?" Nick questioned.

Matthew chuckled, "Wait until you here the theory I'm going to bring up now." His friendly mood soon becomes sour as he frowned. He seemed to be troubled by whatever he was thinking about. Nick and Judy remained quiet, not wishing to interrupt the old fox's story. "I suppose you all know the story about the dominate species of this planet millions of years ago but went extinct when meteors rained upon the planet and collided into our world?"

"Dinosaurs…?" Nick had to admit it, he didn't know much about them, besides the fact they died by a volley of giant rocks and devastated the continents, extinguishing the dinosaurs and brought about their extinction.

"Yes," Matthew confirmed, "but, that doesn't seem to be what eradicated the dinosaurs. It wasn't a meteorite that caused hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and wildfires. It was meteorite possibly carrying the Night Howler. Upon colliding with the world and erupting into a nuclear fireball, it sent a spread of its pollen in every direction, affecting the dinosaurs, turning them into savages and turning on their own family, killing each other. Herbivores affected the same way not as meat-eating savages but setting them into a frenzy-like nature. Fear was one of those natures that greatly affected their mind, making them believe that everything living thing they saw was a threat to their survival."

Matthew gazed at the two, observing if any of them had any questions, but they remained quiet and he continued saying, "The Night Howler was a deception, fooling you into a last resort survival instinct of savagery. Since it was induced into your bloodstream by either inhalation or injection, it floods into your mind. It's like the fight or flight reaction. Adrenaline surges into your body for a boost that can aid you into escaping or fighting someone. The Night Howler though, forces the mind to become feral and into entering an endless frenzy of fight or flight. Except the animals sent into the frenzy and are forced into the fight reaction."

"Question," Judy interrupted. "If your theory is correct and the dinosaurs brought their own extinction by these effects of the Night Howler due to the pollen spread. How come when its pollen spreads from the flower and hits you, you aren't affected?" she wasn't trying to foil his theory, but was confused by the whole thing itself.

"The Night Howler has deteriorated greatly after it affected every living organism to the point that – for example, bees that keep the world thriving and luscious and died off due to the effects of the Night Howler – it destroyed itself in the process, nearly causing its own extinction… and we all should know that living organisms would do anything for its own survival that maybe they revolutionized themselves into a less lethal pollen. Maybe direct inhalation sends you into frenzy, maybe digestion… that is something I have yet to discover."

"So… if the Night Howler did degrade, can it be used through other methods of creation such as a Toxin?" Nick asked. Judy caught on real fast, understanding what Nick was questioning about. She recalled the events where they witnessed the creation of the NHT through some sort of process. If the Night Howler were to be manufactured into a different way, then will they produce the same lethal elements as it did millions of years ago? The whole idea of the flower existing so long ago – from a meteorite from outer space – sounded crazy even coming from someone who claims himself to probably have firsthand experience with the Night Howler itself.

"Are you kidding me?" Matthew responded almost seeming offended. "The Night Howler is something I never thought I would encounter. It's complicated to research itself into a different sort of form like a toxin, but not impossible." He glanced around the room as if he was searching for something. "You see this room? How do you think it was created?" Nick and Judy didn't state the obvious, but they noticed that if they didn't answer the obvious they weren't going to move forward.

"By construction workers I guess," Judy said before Nick could answer.

Matthew pointed a finger at her. "Wrong. It was built by evolution." Judy looked at Nick searching for his opinion on such an absurd correction, but Nick didn't say anything, he only merely shrugged. "You see, when the pollen from the Night Howler meteorite spread, it affected our ancestors as well. We could have modernized earlier on, but the Night Howler was born into us, not as deadly as to affect prey against prey, but brought upon survival. Us predators hunted you prey in order to find meals to survive. It was like evoking our natural instincts. The Night Howler wanted to survive, we wanted to survive, a perfect host in order to survive with a common goal," he exclaimed. "But as the Night Howler began to die off inside of us as our bodies began to become immune to its effects, we soon became able to evolve, to become smarter, to communicate, and to build. The frenzy and instincts that predators possessed in to order to survive died off, but we entered a golden age and begun to build and modernize society and even today, us predators and prey can live peacefully." He bit the inside of his mouth and lowered his eyes. "But the Night Howler still remains as a threat to us and sometimes I even wonder that we are much weaker to the Night Howler effects than we were during our ancestor's time."

"So… the Night Howler affected all of us?" Judy inquired.

"Yes, but today none of us hold anything in our bodies that resembles the Night Howler, but…" He locked his eyes with Nick. But doesn't mean we aren't affected by it on certain degrees. We are still able to be induced into the same frenzy savagery as before." He took a moment to clear his throat. "I seem to have fallen off topic, entranced into my old self when I was still a researcher."

"Yeah, you really have," Nick chuckled, "but as your theories are very questionable and admirable, dad, I still want to know what happened between you and mom… and me."

Matthew mood shifted, somewhere along the line sadness evoked within him, but anger was present as well. He recomposed himself before saying "It all started with the Night Howler, researching ways to create an advance method of curing diseases and cancers. I was the head researcher, thinking that I was doing something right along the way." Tears formed and slid along his face as he began to recite the events. "I thought that maybe one day when you grew up, I would be someone that you could idolize and admire for doing a great thing for the world and its people." Nick ears perked up as he said that and tried to imagine his father being a successor and genius in creating a medicine that could help someone, being seeing the effects of the Night Howler firsthand, it was very unpopular in his opinion. Maybe back then, Nick would of seen it in a different perspective, but right now, he wants nothing to do with the Night Howler.

Matthew bared his teeth and clenched his fists and said in spite, "Our CEO who was to watch our progress, a person unfamiliar to us, who just came out of nowhere and funded our research. He was a wolf that was known as Major Robert Shepard, Gideon Forces Commander." Images flashed in Matthews mind as he saw his own past and saw Shepard staring at him and his team through a window, his eyes daggering anyone who wasn't working. "He was… obsessed with the Night Howler and our work, rushing us to get results."

Matthew closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils. "It was because of him and my mistakes that almost got you and your mother killed," he wept. Nick ears lowered as he listened. "I was caring a sample, newly created that Shepard would describe as the cure for everything. During the process of moving around the samples for testing, I tripped and stumbled onto the ground, dropping the sample and shattering the vial and inhaling it. It was a biological breach by an untested experimental vaccine that is known as the Original strain that entered into my bloodstream and affected my body in a way you can't imagine."

"Original strain and what do mean it affected you?" Judy asked worried.

"The strain… we were fooled, clouded by Shepard's influence of making history. It wasn't just meant for creating an advance medical vaccine, it was entirely something else… here let me show you what I mean…" Closing his eyes Shepard went into deep focus and moments later he opened his eyes, revealing the same slits that Nick encountered earlier. Judy and Nick stiffen at the sudden change in his eyes, both amazed and horrified of it.

Matthew sat forward on the bed as he felt the dramatic change in his body and recounted the memories of the many he injured or killed while operating in this form. "These eyes… are what made it possible that I survive every encounter and my injuries." He bared his teeth as he thought about Shepard. "And it was the original strain that I managed to find out about Shepard and his plans along with Gideon's Forces eighteen years ago," he said softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Those eyes look like the same ones that the predators affected by the NHT we encountered before, right Nick?" Judy asked. Nick just nodded his head, wondering how his father was unaffected by the effects of a Night Howler based strain. Even the toxin proved to be lethal and dangerous without a cure. And what did this Shepard look like? Who were these Gideon Forces? So many unanswered questions lingered inside of Nick's mind and he knew that Judy was just as confused. "Yeah." is all he said. Judy examined him for a moment before returning her attention back to Matthew.

"But upon inhaling the experimental strain I experienced excruciating pain that you can never imagine. That pain is just the body adapting to the strain becoming a part of me, but… nothing happened during the entire process. The strain was dormant within my body. It required a trigger sequence such as inhaling this Night Howler Toxin to awaken the strain and affect your body to force yourself into the frenzy of savagery mode," he described.

"Did you ever went savage… and can you go savage right now?" Judy asked, wondering if the NHT cure would affect him at all if the doctors already given him the cure.

"Yes… and unfortunately no," he answered.

"What do mean unfortunately? The worst thing to happen to a predator is to become savage and you want yourself to go savage?" Judy cried out.

Matthew shook his head. "Not unless you could control the savagery, for I have many times until I was captured by Shepard and injected with… something." He sighed and growled in anger. "The strain is becoming weaker with every passing day and I don't even know why. My wounds, unable to even heal as quickly as before." Matthew softly touched his head, feeling for the stiches. "Even the strongest ability that is a critical asset has disappeared from me as well."

"I'm still unable to understand what you're talking about, dad. And we fallen off topic as usual, I want to know the rest of your story, what happened to you?!" Nick growled, anxious to understand what happened.

Matthew glared at Nick, but his face softened not letting himself become mad at his son's attitude. He understood, felt, and witnessed his son's pain through all the years he lived. "Discovering what Shepard was up too years later, I decided to destroy everything we ever built and researched before he can put to use the strain. How I discovered this plan of his, it was through an ability known as Memory Share.

"Memory share… is that something you obtained through the Original strain?" Nick asked, despite his desperation to learn why his father has been missing all his life.

"It's an ability that allows the user – such as me – to relive the events they lived." He held out his paws to both Judy and Nick. "Let me show you again. Matthew and Judy reached out and touched his paw, feeling their visions blur and flash. Nick then watched a memory that turned out to be Judy's which showed her point of view during their investigation of the Night Howler. It was like a dream, but reliving the past. This Memory Share ability… it was like something he never would imagine, nor knew that existed. How his father did this he had no idea, but to possess something like this, it would be just like watching a home movie except it's either yours or friends memories.

Judy was entranced in the ability, witnessing different segments of her past. She even took in account of the memory of when she was searching for forgiveness from Nick during the time they were under the bridge. Like a ghost she found herself able to move around inside the memory, but was limited for the memory could only extend a certain distance. The world around her was white and a barrier prevented her from exploring the white horizon. She relieved the memory once again, feeling herself get emotional as Nick hugged her and even smirked at his comment that 'bunnies were so emotional'.

Nick was also watching the memory from his own perspective, wondering if his father was watching the image too or was doing something else in his mind. He felt the memory fade away and was engulfed in the white light once again, marking an end to the sequence.

Nick blinked as he came back into reality and noticed Judy who had tears in her own eyes. Fortunately for her, she wiped it away before Nick could question it. "That's Memory Share; the extraordinary ability that the Original strain built from the Night Howler gifted me with. And for the next eighteen years I would have put it to great use to stop Shepard until a few days ago he injected me with some sort of serum that prevents me from using my abilities to the fullest…."

"But how are you still able to use it if you can't?" Nick wondered.

Matthew diverted away from Nick's eyes and stared to the floor. "It's because of you that I'm able to use it… and not going to like it…" Nick frowned once he said that, wondering how he was able to affect him to use the Memory Share. "I was affected by the Original strain before you were born, and I never discovered anything truly wrong with me. I was more than happy to know I lived through it and was still able to see you and your mother… But the strain, it fused into me as it would to any other host since it was created from the Night Howler…" He stared into Nick's eyes, determination sparking inside of his.

"And now that I know you're alive, my priorities have changed. I must keep you hidden and away from Shepard at any cost." Matthew pulled the I.V. from his arm, discarding it aside before Nick and Judy could do anything. "Dad, what are you doing?" Nick asked, attempting to stop him from removing any more of the hospital equipment and to keep him from moving too much encase the stiches opened up.

Matthew ignored him and stood up. We spent enough time talking here; we need to leave immediately before Shepard finds us. Right now we need to secure ground transport and keep ourselves hidden," he announced to them.

"Dad, your injured, you can't just-" Before Nick could say anything else, his father grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Listen to me Nick, we are leaving right now and evade Shepard!" Judy pulled out her weapon as soon as Matthew did that and he growled at her.

"Let go of the fox, Matthew," she ordered him, "We have our orders to keep you here until further notice." Matthew shook his head and let go of Matthew.

"I am not going to let my son get captured because of your 'orders'," he spat. "You of both people don't realize the situation we are in; I need you to secure a vehicle for us."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to what you're even saying? Almost everything you said seems like complete lies, honestly you being chased. We saw what you were wearing, how do we know you're not an escaped convict from another part of the region?" Judy demanded.

"If you aren't going to do it for me, then do it for my son!" he cried out in anger.

"Dad, please we can help you, just sit back into the bed and relax, we can solve this out later," Nick said as he tried to reason with his father. He had admit, he didn't know his father at all and wouldn't know what his motives are if he were released outside of this hospital. And what he all said still didn't make any sense. He still didn't learn what even happened to him that caused his disappearance.

Matthew faced Nick and grabbed his paw. Before Nick knew it he was flooded with Matthews memories of what happened throughout his entire life. And from what Nick saw, it was not pretty. He finally found out who Shepard was, how Matthew was captured, how he escaped from the plane known as Oprius and crashed into the Northern Mountains. He even witnessed his father destroying a lab and setting it too fire before escaping the facility. He felt the flashing white as he entered a memory and watched as his father drove home with his foot to the pedal and saw the house he supposed he lived it, burning in a wall of flame. The home erupted in a furious fireball and burned the land around him.

His father screamed and cried out for Nick and his mother, but no answer came, only the cracking of fire and explosions roaring through the air. Before Nick could watch anymore of the memory, he felt himself blinded by the white light once again and brought back into reality.

Nick was breathing heavily due to the traumatic experience and flooding of those memories. Everything his father told him… it was all real. His father was indeed telling the truth. Shepard was hunting for his father, and with himself and Matthew discovering each other for the first time and Matthew seeing his son after years of expecting him to be dead along with his mother. Nick wanted to focus on the memory more as he was unable to see where he lived, what the area was like and what all caused it to happen.

His father spoke of destroying the lab and possibly during that time, Shepard went out to kill him and his mother? Nick wanted a true answer, but understanding that his father was in a rush and time is wasting, Nick looked over at Judy who still held her tranquilizer gun, noticing that Nick and Matthew went through the experience again. "Judy! I think you should listen to my dad, we seriously need to leave!"

Matthew also breathed heavily, overworking his energy through the channeling of Memory Sharing and glanced at Judy. "Please, just help me get my son to safety…" he begged. "You are partners in the ZPD. It's both of your jobs to cover each other's back. And if truly are his friend, then you will do as I say."

"But how can you even trust me, and how should I even trust you, we just met!" she responded, still persistent to keep him from leaving. Unknowingly, she just thinks Nick whimpered out as usual and was still.

"Because I saw your memories!" he retaliated. "You were there for my son when I was never, you took up the challenge and friended someone who others thought as nothing!" Tears welled up into Matthews's eyes as he spoke the painful truth about himself. "You changed him… and while I was living all my life expecting him that he was dead, he was being tormented and bullied and I wasn't there for him!" He moistened his dry throat as he slowly shook his head. Judy slowly lowered her weapon as she listened to him. "You two… you two seem unique in nature… I don't know why, but if you wanted to keep your partner safe and I want to make sure that I least died knowing that my son is safe from Shepard and Gideon's Forces and continues to live on…"

He sniffed and regained his composure. "To him, I am nothing, for I was never there… never to help him or anything… but you…" He looked directly into her eyes. "You are something invaluable to him… so please… just help me get him somewhere safe, and then you can do whatever you cops do."

Judy removed one of her hands from the weapon and sheathed it back into its holster. She nodded slowly, never imagining someone to say something about her and Nick in way such as that. Invaluable partners… were she perhaps missing something that Nick was hiding. And with Matthew becoming serious and even begging to get Nick somewhere, her mind was swayed and she made her decision, despite her orders from Bogo to keep the patient contained.

"I'll borrow the keys from the officer outside of the room… just promise me, Matthew, that you're someone who to keep Zootopia safe…" she spoke, her voice almost seeming to be a whisper.

"Judy, I have never been trying to save Zootopia… but the entire world from Shepard… for eighteen straight years, and I will never stop until Shepard is captured, killed, or I draw my last breath," he promised. "But right now I my priority is getting my son somewhere safe and plotting our next course of action." She was surprised when Matthew held out his hand. She shook in and Nick exhaled a long held breath. What his father showed him, it only made Nick paranoid and on edge, never wanting to experience what his father showed him though his bloody sorcery or voodoo magic.

He never felt safe as an officer and right now he doesn't feel safe. All he wants to do now is just go home and sleep, hoping everything just happened throughout the week was a bad dream. "I need to talk with my son first before we depart, so please have the vehicle ready when we leave," he requested. She acknowledged it and went to work on getting them a ride. "radio, Nick, when the job is done." After Judy left Matthew pulled Nick over to the far side of the room near the window where no one could eavesdrop on them. Nick wondered what his father wanted to talk about that was so darn important.

"Listen to me son… do not tell anyone what you possess, else you're not even safe in your department," he said looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Nick guessed his father was referring to what he helped Matthew trigger his Memory Share.

"What do you mean dad, what do I possess?" Nick growled, anxious to leave.

"Your body, your DNA structure, you are an embodiment of the Night Howler," he responded. Nick was dumbstruck and as usual hunted by the unanswered questions.

"What do you mean, dad? What wrong with me?" he demanded.

"Nick, when I inhaled the Original strain, nobody could find anything wrong with me because the strain was underdeveloped and was completely identical to your red blood cells. The strain was dormant inside of me, only requiring the NHT to awaken the cells and sent me into something called the Savage-Controlled Instincts mode. SCI for short," he explained, still seeming to be tired from the Memory Share effect.

"But how does this involve me?" Honestly, Nick didn't like this talk, fear sunk into him and he didn't want to know what his father was going to tell him.

"Because you were affected by the strain and developed something far more different than the Original strain, you developed a genetic version, a version where you are born with the Night Howler." Nick froze after that and felt himself become uneasy. Born with the Night Howler… "Son… your body is more advanced than anything else on this planet. Your body will react, the same as the Original strain, but since the strain has affected your DNA structure, it means it can mutate and who knows do whatever to you. Have you ever came close to being injected, digesting, or even inhaling a simple compound of the Night Howler, viral, Toxic, or even a vaccine-based version, you Night Howler genetic cells will awaken and send you into SCI," he clarified.

Nick was speechless. "An endless SCI possibly, compared to the NHT itself… and there is no cure for this… an attempt with one to eradicate the NHT, your immune system will just attack the cure like it was a foreign invasion… An attempt to create a cure for the genetic will result in unknown consequences…" Matthew shook his head as tears flooded through his eyes. "It's my entire fault that you ended this way, vulnerable to the Night Howler."

"Why… why just tell me this… why didn't you let Judy stay?" he asked, unable to intake what his father was saying.

"Because whoever you tell… it will affect your entire life… and even you greatest friends… they will turn on you… just for their own safety and this world." He looked directly into the eyes. "And other than that, Shepard would want what you possess if he ever finds out. I'm not telling this nor keeping you safe because of the GNT – Genetic Night Howler – you possess. I'm telling you this because your my son… try to understand that I want nothing more than your safety and life success. Promise me, Nick, promise me that you will keep yourself safe, and keep this hidden from others, no matter the risk or danger you are…" Matthew awaited the words from Nick, but nothing came. "Nick… please, promise me!"

Nick sighed and looked directly into his eyes… "Dad… I joined the ZPD because of Judy… and I took on an oath to keep the city Zootopia… and inhabitants safe. If I pose a threat to that cities safety, than I am better locked up away than to hurt someone else if I am ever effected and this… this… this damn Night Howler curse or whatever the hell you will call it," he said scornfully. "And if I am ever enter this rage, this savagery… I do not want to harm Judy the process."

"Nick if you even tell someone, you will ruin your life and return to being hated and feared by those around, even your partner will fear you," he pointed out, trying to get his son to understand.

"Better locked up and hated, than harming her and regretting it for the rest of my life and truly having a reason for her to fear me," he countered, knowing truly that if he ever hurt Judy, he would never look at himself in the mirror again, if it ever recovers from the savagery. "Why even tell me this, why tell me to live my life full of secrets when you could have said nothing."

"Because you are my son, and I will do anything necessary to keep you alive and to keep you from ending up in Shepard's paws."

Nick scoffed. "Funny that is… coming from a father that's never been there for me and someone that I would expect to do the right thing…." Nick turned and walked away, hearing his father rage behind him.

"Nick! Wait, Nick!" Matthew shouted out, but Nick ignored him, not wanting to listen to whatever he said. All he just told him, that he was a monster on the inside and if he were ever sent into this SCI mode, especially if Bellwether actually shot him with a live NHT or if Nick was forced to digest one in order to save his partner Judy, he could never be the same again, either stuck in a eternal feral mode or if he injured Judy… or worse. He would rather die, than to see it happen in his own paws.

Nick wondered aimlessly though the halls of the hospital, discovering that all his life, he deserved to be hated and feared by all… perhaps he was an animal after all, a fox – a predator.

 **Authors note: sorry for the delay as issue and thank you all for your ongoing support. :) I have also took in the changes in P.O.V very seriously and will refrain myself to one character per chapter without swapping over and over to others, but will still show the different perspectives of other characters since they play a major role in the story just almost as the main character. I want to make things as interesting as possible for all the viewers. Anyhow I pity Nick, his father revealing that all this time he too affected by the Night Howler, but carrying a genetic version. By that I am able to experiment ahead of time what should happen if Nick is ever forced into such a horrific nature and if he will harm Judy and the ones he cares for in the process… that is if he ever enters such a mode. :P Anyhow as always, stay tuned for further updates :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Through his eyes

**Authors note** : I disclaim Zootopia

Chapter 6: Through his eyes

Nick walked through the halls of the hospital not caring where his body leaded him. His mind was still drawling in everything his father told him. How he pleaded that his father was lying, but within the minutes of just meeting him, lying isn't a part of him. His father told him he deserved him he had a right to know… he was an embodiment of the Night Howler… something so foreign with a beautiful form, yet carry an unknown and deadly substance that seemed to be able to take over the host's body and send them into an instinctual frenzy.

Nick shuddered as a thought slipped through his mind. _Tries to take over the host…so it's…an organism?_ Nick gulped as he clenched his chest, wondering what the hell was in him… and if it can take control of him anytime. He also was at war in his mind about Judy's safety near him… if he ever turns. The thought… the image of seeing her hurt by him was too much for Nick to comprehend. He started sweating and rubbed his paws together as if a fever caught onto him. He closed his eyes, wishing that he never met his father. When he awakened and blitzed his mind with an extraordinary amount of information through Memory Share that would of gave him a migraine on the spot, he mind soon began to unravel and decipher the bits and pieces of it.

It was like his father downloaded his own mind into Nick's as flashes of images floated past, most of it… unpleasant. He had to blink several times to block out the troubling images that fallen before him, not wanting to know anything more of his father's past actions and why he disappeared. Now that he knows, he regretted ever asking. Every time an image flashed through Nick's mind emotional pain rushes through and leaves Nick baffled by the fierce cries of his father who in his early stages of losing him and his mother – which was false – and using that pain as a weapon to unleash something darker.

The thought of Nick thinking about it made fear creep into his soul. The fear of his father became apparent as Nick relieved the images of his father turning, using the SCI for the first time, with an experimental strain and striking the culprits that burned Nick's home into ash. Nick refused to watch the scene unfold, but his mind dragged him into it, plotting against him in an attempt to make him watch an unbearable truth and the effects of the true Night Howler released. Once again, Nick was pulled into darkness and relived an event that would question Nick's safety and Judy's.

 _An explosion erupted into the air as smoke and fire engulfed the sky into an eternal hell. The fields around burned with dancing fire and the smell of smothering wood that was present lingered to whoever smelled. The fire spread faster than it should have as if a great king has befallen from his kingdom and was thrown into the depths of oblivion. The sky was painted red while the moon was soon blocked away by the blackened cloud that was formed from the intense fires and ashes began to snow across the land. The area became a ravaged wasteland as the fires fought against the forces nature. Like the Night Howler, it too was searching for a way to survive._

 _A voice cried through the air, expressing to the world of its pain. The world became still and the fire froze as it listened to the being that voiced his pain. All sense of happiness, love, and hope shattered from the being. Among those, fear also escaped the being, leaving him as nothing more than a walking corpse with no purpose in life no more. But as those dissipated, it was replaced by regret, hatred, rage, and his heart and soul demanded revenge. A heart became corrupted in a plot that it would see justiciable. Its body sparked with a newfound sense of instincts as something evil took over and consumed the being. Fate… was finally sealed._

18 years ago…

Matthew failed to move, his body seared in pain from everywhere, besides the areas that felt numb. His one eye lost the ability to see, and he couldn't feel his left arm. His fur was melted away and his skin was burned to the second and first degree. How he survived the initial explosion, he did not know. He coughed off blood that began to suffocate him through his throat that blocked his airway and felt it slide down his mouth and onto his body. He heard the sounds of fire crackling and small explosions sounding off in the distance. He stared at the remains of ground zero of where his home once laid, blown to pieces and turned to ash from the initial detonation. The explosion was so large that everything within fifty feet was torched and the fire began its conquest to expand and survive. He questioned the explosion and determined that his own lab he used to work at home within the basement had a tremendous reaction to the chemical and highly explosive substances and compounds that were exposed to the fiery elements, but whatever caused the explosion to happen was still left a mystery.

Even hidden samples of the Original strain that Matthew hid in hopes of recovering to create a cure were destroyed as they were engulfed in the explosion. All the remained was him, a carrier of the strain. He also questioned his survival and realized it was the dense shielding of his muscles and bones that the Night Howler gifted him with. It was enough to save him, but not enough to ensure he wasn't injured in the process. But he did know that he will not last much longer.

But above all, Matthew lost the precious things to him: his wife and his very young and innocent son Nick. "No," Matthew whispered to himself as tears formed… "No." With whatever strength he had left, he pulled his destroyed body with his right arm towards his house – or what remained – despite the pain that surged though his body and begged for rest, but continued onward until he faced something in front of him. A picture frame lay against the ground while a small white square corner indent poked out. Reaching out, Matthew gripped the object in his hands and pulled from the frame a burned picture of his family. The sides were all seared and blackened and pieces turned into ash and fell from it, but the faces of his wife and son remained.

Matthew couldn't bear to look at the faces that were now memories in his mind. He cuffed the photo into his hand and laid his head against his arm, crying out in great pain and agony. "I failed you both," he wept. "Have I been stronger, have I been faster, have been more careful… this never would've of happened." He stared at the photo and forced himself to sit up and let his knees sit against the ground and stared into the hellish sky that dominated the air. Like drawling his last breath, Matthew weakly weep, "I'm sorry… I-I'm-" Matthew was unable to say anything. Everything he loved was lost because of his research and creation of the Original strain and his plot to interfere with Shepard's work.

He saved a world from a deadly plague that could've been released, but in the end, he lost something more valuable. Now he will suffer a slow and painful death – a fair punishment that could be offered – and die knowing that his family will not be able to live and grow, and his son not able to become who he would in the future. He held the photo of what reminded him of his family close to him and accepted his fate, no longer caring about the world or himself. He already lost what was keeping him moving forward. He awaited his death.

"So, your still alive, Matthew, barely," a familiar voice said nearby. Matthew one eye shot open as one word came from his mouth. "Shepard," Matthew spat. He slowly turned his head to glimpse at the murderer of his family and friends and glared at the grey wolf that held a 9mm in his right paw. Two squads of soldiers accompanied Shepard as they exited nearby vehicles with automatic rifles. One coughed as he was inexperienced in smoky environments and tied a rag around his mouth hoping to ward off most of the smoke. The others seemed unfazed by the smothering earth and Shepard seemed all to enjoy the disturbing setting. Appropriate for one who plotted against the world with the deadly strain.

"Your family's death wasn't part of the plan, Matthew, but I guess this one is all on you. In fact I merely wanted them to be hostages to capture you, but I guess some always choose the hard way. Either way, you're in our hands now" Shepard said and shrugged. Matthew growled at Shepard words but also winced inside his mind knowing that he was indeed the cause that Shepard went after his family. Have he just surrendered, would things be different? But after seeing what Shepard was plotting through his lies, he suspected that his family would have been harmed either way. It hurts… knowing that their no longer among the living and within safety. Perhaps death spared them from whatever Shepard plan with them. He wonders if his hometown of Aspurn was under Shepard's rule, considering that the research lab main road led through that town. He pitied whatever souls were left to his own machines and envied the souls that lived freely beyond the small town, wishing he would have sought work elsewhere in the world and left the comforting of the town he once knew.

Shepard advanced closer to Matthew along with the squads of soldiers that had their weapons raised. "But seeing how you taken something away from me… and I can't say that I have taken anything from you. Your family's loss is on you, Matthew. But for me, you can give back the only thing I want." Matthew attempted to move his body, but was unable due to the damage he suffered from the explosion and given his current early stages of bonding with the Original strain; he suspects it will take a lot longer to recover from injuries none should have survived.

Shepard pushed Matthew to the ground with his foot, enlightening pain to erupt from his body. "Bag and tag, boys, it's time that we reclaimed a lost prize," he snorted, smirking as Matthew squired underneath him. His strength failed him, even with the Original strain that offered limitless potential wasn't enough to help him fight. He was under the mercy of Shepard. Before they begun to restrain him, Matthew stowed the picture of his family into his pockets, hoping none of the soldiers would search him and seize the photograph. Thankfully, they never did a search.

It was a painful process as Matthew paws were bind together and his face muzzled. He could tell that the wolves found Matthew an unsettling sight to behold. The explosion followed by the intense heat not only caused a good amount of damage on his body but also on his appearance. All through that time, Matthew was both thinking about his family and plotting his escape, if he could anyhow. But every time he thought of his family, he kept asking himself if it was even worth surviving. His family was dead and he was left without anything to fight for. Even the world that seemed reasonable wasn't enough for Matthew. Upon being tossed into the back of the vehicles and into a cage that mocked his being as an animal, his eyes soften as he gave up.

If there was a chance that he would give his life in exchange for his family he would have taken it, but he had to face reality that there were no other chances being offered. What was done was done and nothing could change that. He was empty now, no longer possessing a soul, burdened by the loss of his family and felt guilty for their deaths. His eyes were lifeless and his heart was shattered as he took in the reality of it that his family was forever gone and that he could no longer see their images in person. He could no longer feel their touch and comfort or watch his son grow into what he could ever want to be.

The car rattled as they exited the area of a familiar home and Matthew watched blankly into the distance as the fire became more distant, reminding him that he was getting father and father away from his family – who had not even been given graves yet – and the home he once lived in. Where he was going and what was going to happen to him, he didn't care. He blamed the world for its corrupted deeds and the birth of Shepard. Whatever caused Shepard to become this way, he didn't care and the more he thought about Shepard, the more he became tormented and haunted by his mind as the darker edges of his mind came closer and closer to where he sanity once stood.

The image of Shepard just flashed into his mind over and over again, the words 'kill' echoing through his darkening mind. It was him that caused everything to ever happen. Have not Shepard ever existed, Matthew would have never worked for him, never become infected with the Original strain and his family would not be even dead. He wanted revenge and retribution for the ones he held dear to him lost due to Shepard's orders. Right now Matthew sought Shepard as a cold murderer and a terrorist.

He wanted him to suffer as Matthew began to feel. Shepard wanted him so badly that his obsession with the Original strain and the Night Howler made it cleared that he cared for nothing more. Every troop and resources Shepard used was expendable to him. If he wanted the Original strain so much, they he will have to kill Matthew for it. He remembered the time where he once worked for an animal that he thought was doing a great purpose in the world, only to experience the horrific effects that the Original strain could become if it's ever weaponized into a deadlier weapon. Because of his obsession of creating a world without disease and cancer ended with only him discovering the truth of Shepard's plans to use the strain against the animal kingdom. Matthew was being kept reminded of the death of his family due to this and the more he was reminded the more he cared about killing Shepard the less he cared for his life and others. He wanted nothing more than to kill Shepard and dispose of the Night Howler forevermore.

But first, Matthew had to escape his imprisonment that he was being held in. He pondered on several ways to escape the cage, but noted that he would have to begin relying upon the Original strain to break him free. But the question on how to use the Original strain to his advantage was the question. He sought out answers back to the research lab in Aspurn where he took his first lab by accident due to a surge of instinctual domination presented by the Original strain that flooded through his body and mind. A effect similar to the effects of the Night Howler flower if its pollen had been inhaled directly and cause the subject to lose control and revert back into their original instincts once presented by their answers before the first intellectual mind came forth and began to spawn the world with ideas and racial inequalities.

He decided to resort to that same instinct that would provide for him. With the enhanced effects he has been given from the Original strain combined with the effects of pure instinct, he suspected that he would be able to free himself and take down whoever faced him… even Shepard… in theory. But as much as no other options were presented, Matthew had no choice. The first question and step was how to find that flourishment of energy and savagery. He asked himself what caused the effects before it came forth before he struck down the guard. Was it fear that was presented to him? Or was it the Original strain reacting to a threat and sought to exterminate it as it felt?

Matthew couldn't tell, the Original strain was a pure mystery to him, including the origins of it – the Night Howler flower. But he didn't give up harvesting that strength and instinct and using it to his advantage. He closed his eyes and decided to experiment upon his own body, demanding that it would be fueled with the invaluable strain. He took all of what he learned so far with the strain and pieced it together. The strain was based on instinct and savagery. But what caused one to turn into such feral minds? Instinct came in many different forms. It was survival basically and including how one should trust it to guide itself to the many things it needed to survive: water, food, and shelter. It was like being guided by a guardian angel that presented itself when it was needed the most. It also trusted one to find the right mate to form a family with.

Trusting your instincts provides one to trust himself and make the choices he suspects that would affect his life in a good way. Instinct to one another was trust, love, and brotherhood. Instinct was the boundary that help one find the certain someone that made one felt complete s it acted in many ways, it also gave way for one to feel something for that one and begin to realize what it is that pulls them toward each other. But even with that, some may be deceived by something they see, but nothing that they feel, such as seeing beauty, but a cold heart. Matthew then remembered something his wife once told him. _It was the heart that represented oneself and showed how beauty and appearance didn't matter, only heart because that is what showed one who they really were._ That what his wife always said, describing that the personality of one is what mattered in relations and is what drawn that instinct into a new form. And as it came in many forms, for his ancestors it also acted as the first line of defense against threats that posed against the wielder and its family. Instinct is what drives one to protect one another, even if it means that one's life.

Savagery on the other was pure dominance and anger, hatred casted at one that proved to be a threat to one. But not only that, it also showed ones determination to protect the one precious to them, forcing them to resort to a hidden violent nature that would only arise in the face of danger depending on the wielder. If one had a family, they will die trying to protect their loved ones. But as the Night Howler would affect others, they are affected in an entirely different way and stripped of their minds and are replaced with feral versions that only resort to the violent nature, seeing everyone as an enemy.

Their minds become lost and their memories of their family are sent away into the darkness never to be uncovered and send the infected animal into an endless frenzy. Matthew sought that same ferociousness to use against Shepard and his army. He wanted nothing more than the death of Shepard by his own hands, to relieve him of the pain that burrowed into the depths of his heart and soul. If savagery was the only way out, Matthew had nothing else to lose, only his sanity.

 _So…_ he began as he thought over the situation he was in. He opened his eye slightly to gaze out the window of the vehicle noticing that they were traveling in the back roads onto muddy terrain, possibly approaching a site where he would be placed in better transport. _This… is how it begins…_ Matthew exhaled a breath and began to search for the dominate instinct that dwelled inside of him. He listened to heartbeat and felt the pain that seared within him. Soon the world became quiet as he searched further into his mind. He felt a presence nearby, a presence that was foreign yet felt familiar. He opened his eyes as he felt that he no lingered existed inside the world he once was born and found himself in a dark void with a door at the end of the abyss that surrounded him. Voices whispered around him, but they were not audible to his sensitive ears.

The groaning of blackened walls gave an eerie and unnatural occurrence within the unknown land. Matthew felt he was trapped and would fear that walls would engulf him. But that was the problem. As soon as a Matthew entered into this world, all sense of fear were lost and he felt himself merely shrug the strange phenomenon as nothing else. He felt himself becoming pulled towards the door, his pulse racing as he edged nearer and nearer and felt himself yearn to open the door. He didn't hesitate as he touched the dark door and its knob and opened the door. As he opened he saw a figure on the other side that shape was similar as a fox. It bore black fur with a cold manifestation with shadows that slowly fluttered in the windless air. The fox slowly lifted its head and Matthew just stared at its amethyst eyes that gazed upon.

It pointed at Matthew and opened its mouth and screeched like none other. Matthew felt a force strike against him and sent him flying to the end of the other side of the abyss where another door appeared. It opened and the darkness consumed him and closed with a rattle of the knob locking and sealing him within it. Matthew opened his eyes and screamed in horrific pain as his body screamed. Bones cracked and skin sizzled as it began to regenerate at an alarming rate. He felt sight gain in his other eye and feeling return to the parts of the body that were numb and nerved-damaged from the explosion.

The painful experience was enough to draw the attention of the driver and its passenger who began to argue with the driver that something was wrong with the captive. Unfortunately for the passenger, he was sent back to monitor the vitals of Matthew and check to see if it were only his wounds acting up. He staggered to the trunk of the vehicle, maneuvering around the seats and mumbled that Shepard should have had him patched up before they left the burning area. But he wasn't aware that they didn't have a medic with them and Shepard didn't want to risk Matthew recovering his strength to cause trouble. He also wanted Matthew to feel the pain since he destroyed years of research and the Original strain. The sharp cries of the fox sent the wolf from his thoughts and he hurried to see whatever was causing the pain, excluding the wounds. As the soldier drew near to the cage listening to the agonizing screams, he stopped to the side of it as he watched Matthew's fur began to regrow.

Matthew felt different, extremely different as if he entered a new body and was shrouded in a veil of pure strength. His vision also changed as seem to adjust to the darkness around him. Night vision allowed him to see in the dark, but this type of vision made night seem to be morning no matter how dark it was. His body also sparked with energy and never felt more alive than ever. He had expected that he turned into a feral and violent beast consumed by the Original strain and sent a savage frenzy, but instead he seemed to be in control of this savage act in nature, and would discover that he could wield the instinct and savageness as he could.

The sudden flood of energy not only gave him the power to rid himself from this imprisonment, but also brought the determination to kill Shepard and end his plans to recreate the Original strain. He sought this as a final deed for the world and an unwanted fate for himself. Grabbing the cage's metal bars, he pulled the beams aside with great strength and struck against his first target who sat in front of him. Clenching a fist, he punched the wolf into the stomach that got the air knocked out of him and then Matthew sent another blow across his face in which he successfully knocked him out cold. He then switched his attention to the driver who yelled out and pulled his firearm from his holster. He fired a few rounds at Matthew who ducked beneath the back of the seats and found the unconscious wolfs sidearm still in his holster.

Matthew took the gun and felt the foreign objects weight in his hand. He had no experience with guns whatsoever, but that didn't dissuade him from using to protect his own life and bring justice to his family. Reading the weapon, Matthew aimed at the driver and fired several rounds. He didn't notice that his vision and mind synched in focus that allowed him to make shots that were precisely on target and struck the wolf without any of the rounds missing. This would be the second time where Matthew took another life, but this time he didn't feel any remorse for the wolf. He already lost his family because they chose to side with a psycho.

The car sped and jerked violently as the driver fell limp against the wheel and rolled the wheel to the right while his foot settled atop the gas pedal increasing their speed. Matthew hung on tightly as the car turned and tilted upward to the driver's side. Sliding on two wheels the car tires squealed harshly before finally slamming onto its side and rapidly rolled against the asphalt. Windows shattered and parts flung form the vehicle. Matthew body slammed against the roof, the seats, and the side of the vehicle in quick succession. The vehicle soon toppled upside down and slid with sparks flying and paint scrapping off. Coming to a halt the vehicle creaked as its weight settled in.

Matthew hissed as he was bruised all over, but his pain quickly subsided due to the healing effects of the Original strain. He scanned the damage done to the vehicle and noticed that Shepard vehicle screeched to a stop not too far from where Matthew was and the front escort which also stopped and retraced their steps. Seeing how Matthew was about to be surrounded, he decided to retreat for the time being before engaging. He quickly searched his weapon that he lost during the crash, but didn't have time as the soldiers stepped out of their vehicles and rested their weapons on the doors of their vehicles. Shepard was seen exiting the back of the black SUV unfazed by what just occurred.

Matthew hissed in annoyance at his inability to relocate his weapon. His ears perked upward as he heard the sound of movement nearby. Two soldiers slowly approached the vehicle with weapons raised. Matthew searched for an exit and noticed that the vehicle rested near the forest and deep ditches that would hide his presence if he stayed low enough to the ground. Carefully positioning his body outside the window, he grabbed ahold of the window and pulled himself from the vehicle, scrapping against the glass that was scattered across the ground. He then rolled his body into the ditch which was actually a slightly steep hill that was only fifteen feet downward. Rolling down and hitting branches, he positioned his body upright and slid his body down the hill.

Upon touching the stable, even ground, he then repositioned himself behind a tree that was a few feet away and slowly leaned out to watch Shepard's troops search the wreckage. His ears twitched as he listened to Shepard from where he was standing catching what words he could. The effects of the Original strain also seemed to offer more distance to listen to sounds, however, Shepard was too far for Matthew to completely hear him, but his irritation was present. 'Find him' was all that Matthew managed to catch and heard the sliding of leaves and dirt along the hill. He darted forward at the sound of it and began to run into a thick foggy forest where the land seemed haunted by spirits and death. Matthew wasn't fazed by the ominous phenomenon air. It felt like that he was already used to the death that fell around him and that he were a murderer as well. The thought of it however made him shudder, but he guessed he would have to get used to it.

He slid to a halt when he realized that he was running from the animal he wanted to kill and had to remind himself that he was no longer a normal animal. He didn't feel fear and asked himself why he was running. He knew he couldn't find an answer and proposed that he were reacting the same way if he were still normal and how anyone else would react if they found themselves in his current situation. But as the images and memories ran through his mind, he growled slightly and decided to go onto the offensive by using the forest to his advantage. His eyes cleared the way for him and the fog would obscure the wolf's visions. He also smelled their scents as they polluted the forest with their movements along with the wind that shifted on occasion and sent a new trail of them. It was like his mind was updating on their current positions and revealing where they were walking. He began to crept silently back to where his captors walked and attempted to hide within the shadows and darkness feeling that they are soon to become his allies in this game of cat and mouse.

The chatter among the radios drew his attention and he wondered if Shepard was joining the search or was coordinating back at the vehicles in calling for more reinforcements. The spark in radio chatter on soldiers nearby talkie proved that to be correct and Matthew merely scoffed. _More people that I will have to fight my way through,_ Matthew thought. Taking in a breath, he prepared himself for what was to come. He pressed himself against a nearby tree as he watched soldiers that were searching for him in pairs observe the area. They had flashlights equipped to their weapons that illuminated their way.

He asked himself what would be the best way to fight through the soldiers. He knew it would be easy to evade them and find Shepard by sniffing him out, but the urge to strike fear into the soldiers by dispatching them one by one felt as a healthy option too as they would panic and possibly lose focus. Plus he didn't want anyone interfering with him when he will hunt down Shepard.

He peeked around the corner looking for opportunities to seize and found none. He will have to react quick enough to dispatch them or the others would be alerted. He was also at war of how he should dispatch them. His instincts hungered to kill them as they caused his pain when his family was killed, but his mind reminded him that killing them will result in nothing. He wasn't like Shepard and them. "These are just mere grunts that followed orders," he debated, "and I'm nothing like neither Shepard nor them. They should be thankful that I hold back what my instincts want." Matthew wouldn't kill the wolves that roamed the forest searching for unless he was forced to use deadly force, but he wasn't trained and experienced to know how to render them unconscious.

Hitting them across the head would do the trick, but his instincts urged him to kill those held responsible. Right now Matthew found himself in the most unsettling position. _I only want, Shepard… nothing more,_ he declared to himself. He turned his gaze to the pair that came closest to him and exhaled as he made the first movement. He wasn't trained to fight against others and wasn't experienced enough to handle himself in a fight, but his instincts seemed to guide him and encouraged him to strike out against them. He just allowed his instincts to take control of his body to fight them, but allowed his mind to remain in control of his actions, erasing any thoughts of killing the soldiers.

Even though they are also to be blamed, he couldn't help but think of if they had a family as well and were merely being fed lies and were blinded by what Shepard was truly doing and could've caused if not for Matthew actions. Perhaps now, they see Matthew as a terrorist as well that destroyed the lab. Matthew could show remorse, but for those that were in just for the glory and money were the true corrupters that plagued others. Matthew had the strength now to rid Shepard of the world and anything that posed as a threat, but to Matthew, he couldn't live and bear the pain of losing his family.

He just wants to kill Shepard and see to it that he would dispose of himself that posed as a host for the Night Howler and the Original strain. He cracked his paws as he rushed the soldiers from behind and struck at the soldier that turned around at the last second before meeting the blow that instantly caused him to black out. The second soldier had only seconds to react. What went through his mind, Matthew did not know, but within those seconds the soldier would barely have time to do anything when he would come to realize to what has happened. His reflexes was to slow for Matthew and the time to process what just happened would be inadequate. Matthew jammed his fist into the stomach of the other soldier who coughed harshly and didn't made a move.

Instead his body went limp from the strike and fell to the ground. Matthew could tell that he was still breathing… barely. The strength he possessed would be hard for him to control, but as he continues to use it will become easier, however, the decision to live or die still ran around his mind. He could never accept the fact that his family was dead and doubt that he could ever recover from such a traumatic event. He will face nightmares after nightmares and someday find himself questioning his existence. With the Original strain inside of him, he only saw a monster that had nothing else to fight for in the world and could only offer his family retribution.

Matthew hungered for Shepard's death and the more he thought of it, the more his instincts clouded his mind and judgement. He is bound to make the wrong move, but as long as Shephard's death came through he didn't care what would happen.

Picking up weapons from the wolves, he only chose a knife and a sidearm seeing those were the only tools needed to accomplish his goals. He grasped the knife like he was familiar with the weapon and eyed its sharp point. Right now, he would use it to either give Shepard a quick death or make suffer for the pain. Matthew thought of what he told himself and shook his head in defiance. _If am already a monster, then what is stopping me from becoming one?_ he asked himself. _No… she would never have wanted me to do this, to kill those that can be spared, no matter their deeds, but Shepard? He is good as dead…_ Matthew came out of the clearing and prepared himself for a final confrontation. He didn't care about anything now. His mind was too distracted and overwhelmed by the death of his loved ones. Even the considerations of how his wife would react to his actions didn't seep through enough into his mind.

He even questioned that if his son was alive, how would he grow up knowing his father was something else and killed several animals through his life when he had a choice. With his judgement clouded and life discarded as just a suicidal weapon to kill Shepard, he couldn't think straight and decided just to dispatch the others and leave Shepard to his own bloody paws. _Forget it… I know I wouldn't last a day knowing that their dead. Maybe I should just join them… in the afterlife._

Matthew took a breath and pressed the cold steel of the handgun against his head as he planned to take his own life after killing Shepard. Opening his eyes, he took one step forward where he could've walked away and once more, sealed his fate. Walking slowly he picked up his pace and began to run back towards the vehicular crash, evading the other patrols as he move quickly unnoticed. He soon heard a buzzing noise in the distance coming closer and closer and spotted a unfamiliar helicopter fly directly overhead with a spotlight lighting the area in its path.

Several things went through Matthews mind and he could not search for an answer, but his body began picking speed. The buzzing noise that became distant came closer and much more vibrant. A wind brushed through the tree line and sent leaves flying all over the place. Matthew began climbing the hillside again and emerged from the forest. His eyes adapted to the strong air current that brushed against him and spotted five soldiers standing near the chopper. In a quick observation, he watched as Shepard began boarding the chopper. "Shepard!" Matthew screamed out to him in a rage.

Shepard stopped as he entered into the metal beast and turned his head to stare at Matthew. Those eyes that watched him… those yellow eyes that hid behind that dark demeanor of his. The soldiers reacted to Matthews holler and pointed their guns at Matthew. "Freeze!" one cried. Matthew, however, was already on the move. He jumped atop the vehicle and jumped from the top. Following those instincts of his, he seemed to be balanced between ancestral and modern. He used modern weapons to slay those that crossed his path, but fought with an ancestral ferociousness. Barrel rolling onto the ground he ran straight into the mass of soldiers that fired their weapons. What surprised Matthew was that tranquilizers shot from the barrel and not simple leaded bullets.

Shepard was determined to capture Matthew, but Matthew was determined to kill Shepard. Matthew discarded his sidearm seeing no use for it if the aggressors were using sedative weaponry and wondered if their sidearm also carried the same configuration… he was about to find out. Dodging the darts and quickly learning to deflect some with his knife, he slid across the ground into the group and forced them into close combat. Matthew started with his first victim and used the knife as a means to aid him, even if it meant taking the life of one of the wolves. He went through the motions and wondered when he tapped into Shepard's mind and captured his memories – his plans to use the Original strain – his also obtained memories of his training in close combat. Have those memories adopted into his own memories that he was relying through the motions to guide him. The ability to see others memories was a great asset, but it tired Matthew greatly and sometimes triggered by accident since he has yet to learn how to control his abilities.

Unfortunately, Matthew knows that he won't be around in the near future to use such abilities as effective. Although these theories seem to dwell through his mind, he discarded them, seeing how it was pointless to theorize during this. Returning back into reality, he dug the knife into the wolf's chest and used him as a shield against the spray of bullets that came from the ones to far. Pulling the sidearm from the wolf's holster, he shot off what seemed to be tranquilizers at the others. One died, but four would be spared. He turned his attention to Shepard who helicopter began to take off and he didn't seem to be too happy that the forces he requested were sedated within a minute of contact with Matthew due to their own weapons.

Matthew wasn't going to be too happy if Shepard were to get away. Dashing across the open field he rushed at the chopper and forced all his strength to his legs and leaped into the air. The chopper hovered far enough into the air that an ordinary animal couldn't reach it unless they had the height of a giraffe, but Matthew after all was different. He was bonded with a strain that made him become something none could ever suspect be possible. It made almost a weapon in definition, but all Matthew saw was an abomination to his race.

Narrowly missing the edge of the door, he locked his claws into the metal and picked himself up. Shepard awaited him there and stomped into his face, but Matthew simply ignored the blow. But, he did notice that his body began to become tiring as his movements became slower and his body became weaker, but he forced himself to keep going until Shepard was dead. He grabbed Shepard's leg as he dodged another of his attempts to force him back onto the ground and used Shepard as a gripping to pull the rest of his body into it. Pulling onto Shepard also caused him to fall backwards and Matthew used that to his advantage. He let his instincts finally pull through and the full savagery of the Night Howler. His claws extended further, his teeth almost seemed to grow in excessive size and his fur spiked slightly.

Matthew had expected that he would be consumed by the Night Howler feral mind, but instead he was once again left in control. "This is where you die, Shepard!" Matthew snarled as he jumped onto the wolf and raised both of his paws. Striking down, Shepard crossed his arms and stopped Matthew in his tracks. Though Matthew possessed strength of alarming proportions, Shepard still managed to stop Matthew from ravaging him to death. But the question was how long could Shepard keep this up until his own strength began to fail him. Matthew eyes darted to the left as he noticed the copilot jump from his seat and proceeded to tackle Matthew in which he succeeded. He slammed Matthew against the wall and punched the fox's chest, but Matthew head butted the copilot, which only dazed him momentarily since he was wearing a helmet. He recovered quickly and was about to deliver another punch to Matthew, but he pushed the arm aside and used his other paw to punch his chest and stomach in quick succession before kicking his feet from under the pilot and crashed his arm into him. The force alone was enough to jam the pilot out of the chopper and into the air sending him to his doom. The pilot screamed as he disappeared within the forest.

Matthew eyes casted onto Shepard and he wasn't quick enough to react to Shepard's pulled knife. He felt the side of his face receive a large cut and sear in pain. Blood began to fall from his face due to the deep laceration, but what surprised Matthew the most that his wound didn't begin to heal. He then understood that even curses like these also had their limits. He was becoming weaker by the second by using the power of the Original strain and would pay the price if this would continue any longer. Matthew would have to end this once and for all.

Shepard quickly dashed his knife at Matthew again, but Matthew slammed his paws against the side of the knife on each side and stopped the weapon within its track. Matthew then snapped the metal edge off the knife hilt and casted it aside. Shepard then pulled his sidearm, which was obvious that he didn't exchange it for a tranquilizer and underestimated both the Original strain and Matthew's way of wielding it. Before Shepard could get a chance to point it at him, Matthew grabbed the weapon and attempted to wrestle it out of Shepard hands. The attempt to relieve him of the weapon resulted in Shepard pulling the trigger and firing off several shots that were pointed at the instruments of the chopper. Sparks shot out and small chain explosion occurred knocking out the pilot and possibly killing him and caused the instruments to catch fire.

The helicopter also groaned and sputtered as the chopper lost control and began to descend rapidly. The pilot leaned against the stick and caused it to turn in an unwanted direction. The sound of snapping branches came as Matthew slammed against the walls of the helicopters opposite door and watched Shepard who fell into one of the seats. The main rotors tore off as it met the thick forest trees and crashed into the ground, Matthew was propelled out of the helicopter and onto the ground. He breathed in harshly and watched as the helicopter flipped onto its back and its tail rotor on the path to Matthew. Matthew saw the incoming threat and rolled to the side before he was shredded to pieces. The helicopters engine exploded and the kinetic force sent Matthew flying to a tree where he struck the back of his head and soon lost consciousness.

It was morning by the time he awakened with blurry vision and a massive headache. He rubbed the back of head and groaned in pain. He bit the inside of his mouth as he felt pain from the touch and a fresh warm liquid trickle along his paw. He noted that he suffered a head injury and his facial injury from Shepard's knife was still present too. Not only that, but he also lost contact with the instinct and savagery he gained from the Original strain and concluded that he exceeded the limit of his ability. He was very tired and weak to the point where he only wanted to sleep and rest, however, as he remembered the events that occurred yesterday, he couldn't risk Shepard surviving. He took one look at the chopper that was damaged nearby and beyond repair.

He grabbed a stick from the ground and used it to help him stand up. The smell of smoke lingered through the air as it emitted from the crashed helicopter and sparks occasionally crackle from the electrical wires. Matthew crouched as he searched the inside of the helicopter for any signs of Shepard but notice his body was nowhere to be seen. What he did spot though was a small spot of blood that trailed through the forest. Shepard must have been wounded and removed himself from the vehicle before advancing into the woods. From what information Matthew obtained through the blood, it was fresh. Shepard must have been knocked unconscious during the crash and woke up before Matthew did.

Even though Matthew was weak, the final moment to kill Shepard came clear. Searching the wreckage, Matthew found the remains of the pilot who was burnt badly and had severe trauma to his body due to the crash. Matthew also caught the shine of his pistol within his holster. Unclipping the strap that held it in place, he removed the weapon and inspected the weapon making sure it wasn't damaged in the crash and was cocked. Matthew then began to follow the blood trail that led into the dense forest making sure to stay on point.

He kept his weapon at the ready not even knowing Shepard's condition. He could be being led into a trap and was unable to bring forth the effects of the Original strain noticing that using it too much would result in tiring his mind and body. Any further attempts to summon those abilities would only result in his death. He will have to do without the strain for now. Pushing aside plants that blocked his way, he took in the area around him and noticed that he was somewhere very unfamiliar to him. The helicopter must of traveled a great distance before losing control and crashing into the forest, which soon eventually was noticed as a jungle. The sunlight peeked through the trees overhead and warmed his body from the moisture atmosphere that took place. A cold breeze brushed against him, but his fur and the sun gave him the insulation he needed from shivering, but every once in a while his ears twitched in annoyance to the wind that rubbed into them. The green of plants and variety of plant life left a certain beauty to the jungle along with moss covered trees. The forest was quiet as well as if the events that occurred yesterday never took place. This peaceful aroma of deception is what kept Matthew alert, knowing that everything he saw was just full of lies and illusions. This jungle has to have a dark history to it just like anything else. When Shepard dies, there will be something else this forest will have to hide.

A sound soon began to creep in and grow louder with each step. The sound of a continuous rumble, which Matthew soon emerged onto a cliffs side with a waterfall crashing into the lake below it. The water was a mystical light blue and felt magical by being in its presence. He also noticed that a valley surrounded them and a river traveled through the middle and into the distance where clouds formed overhead. The jungle seemed to stretch on for miles with no end to it, just an endless trove of green. It was beautiful and would by irresistible to stay and admire the great valley, but Matthew was no tourist. He returned his attention to the blood trail that traveled near the river edge of the waterfall where he then spotted the damnation that fell upon him: Shepard, who sat against a large tree and held the side of his abdomen that bled through the spaces of his fingers and trickled down onto the ground slowly forming a miniature puddle.

He also had a wound on the side of his face and cuts along his body. He was in a weaken state unfit to fight, but Matthew felt no remorse for the creature. He deserved to be like this… to feel this pain and suffering as Matthew experienced through his mind. The turmoil that erupted and the heart that was shattered into a million pieces were because of him. Even though Matthew felt he was to blame as well, he focused all that anger, regret and hate upon Shepard. Have he never existed, Matthew would have lived the life he wanted: living with his family and no they are gone. His son, no more than two years of age killed.

"Shepard…" Matthew snarled as he walked up to him. His paw clenched the gun so hard he felt it go numb, but he didn't lose the grip onto the gun. Shepard slowly raised his head to meet Matthew's eyes, blood seeping from his mouth and chuckled. Matthew growled as he raised the gun, his mind screaming to just to shoot the blasted wolf already. "Any last words before you die?" Matthew asked.

Shepard snorted at Matthew. "Matthew, look how far you have fallen. So empty, so soulless… a man left without a heart and a family," he remarked. "You are practically just like me, Matthew."

"You this to me, murderer, you did this to me!" Matthew retorted.

Shepard chuckled again at his words and shook his head before gesturing his hand at him. "All because you had to snoop in the wrong places, Matthew, where you could have just simply continued to work for me, you decided to destroy everything we ever wanted to accomplish. How you failed the world to create a revolutionary advancement in medicine and-"

"You lie!" he interjected. Shepard frowned and acted surprised. "There was nothing you planned that was close to anything such as that," he pointed out. "Nothing… All you ever wanted was the strain we were creating, to use it as a weapon! I saw through your lies and deception, Shepard and now this is where you die!"

Shepard smirked at him. "Killing me isn't going to bring them back, Matthew. You know that."

"No… killing you isn't going to bring them back," he agreed. He aimed the weapon directly at Shepard's head threateningly, but Shepard was unresponsive to the weapon being pointed at him. Matthew huffed as he prepared to kill the wolf with a few and final words. "But killing you would ensure that no one else would be affected because if of you. This, this is where it ends, Shepard!" Shepard only manages to growl and attempted to move but his wound kept him from making any movement. "Goodbye… 'Sir'" he spat.

A second passed and loud bang echoed in the distance making flocks of birds leave the trees and into the air, frightened by the sounds that occurred. Matthew thought he fired his weapon at Shepard, but he noticed that no smoke came from his gun and that Shepard was still alive with eyes widened and pointed at a specific point on Shepard's body. Matthew eyes slowly peeked down and saw a gaping hole in the bottom of his shirt where the left side of his abdomen was positioned. Blood soaked his clothing and trickled down his pants and leg. He felt no pain until seconds later of realizing it. He coughed off blood from his mouth and felt his vision blur. Dropping to one knee, he stumbled and dropped the gun losing it over the falls. It disappeared as it landed into the mist of water. Matthew glanced up to where the shot was fired from. His eyes focused onto a specific part of the jungle at a tree that was knocked over. Lying prone was a figure covered in a silver cloak. A mask hid his face and he held a large rifle in his hands. The barrel smoked and the bullet ejected from the gun as the figure reloaded his weapon. He stood up then and rested the rifle against his soldiers and jumped onto the ground before making a slow pace towards Shepard and him.

Shepard cackled as he stood up, ignoring the pain that seared through him. "Seems fate is on my side, Matthew," he said amusingly. Matthew only coughed and gasp for air as he covered the wound with his hand and applied pressure against it, unsure if the bullet passed through him or remained within his body. Shepard supported his weight with the tree and pushed himself forward leaving a blood smeared paw print behind. Walking up to Matthew, he stopped a foot before him. "Now… you and the Original strain are mine," he whispered and smiled darkly.

Matthew watched the blood from his mouth stretch like gum as it touched the ground and soaked the green grass and brown dirt. "I'll die before even you can even salvage the strain, Shepard," is all he managed to say.

Shepard laughed but winced as the action caused pain, but nonetheless continued the amusement. "You really don't know anything about the Original strain, Matthew?" Matthew looked straight up at him and into his eyes that taunted him. "The Night Howler bonded with you to survive, Matthew, any attempts to take your own life or die, it won't allow it. It will do everything in its own power to ensure that you survive. It need to you for it to survive."

Matthew took the information through his mind and begun surrender to Shepard. _So it's over…_ Matthew thought. _I'm dying with a strain inside of me that needs me as a host to survive and I can't even bring that same strength I felt before. The trauma that has been dealt to me is too much for my body to handle and if the bullet is still inside of me, I doubt there is any chance that I can escape._ Matthew began to give up, despite the fuel that raged to kill Shepard wasn't enough. He had to face reality that he exceeded his limits and had no chance to escape from Shepard. His wounds were too great for him to get far enough away and without treatment, he doubt he will survive soon. The Original strain may try to keep him alive and attempt to regenerate loss tissue and damage done to his body, but for how long?

All seemed to be lost for Matthew and he closed his eyes as he began to weep on the inside that he failed his family and himself. But just his mind wept an idea from the darkness. He knew it was his only chance to escape Shepard and defy him the Original strain, but he may die in the process. Forcing himself to stand and spitting up more blood, he chuckled at Shepard and took a step back. "Sorry, Shepard," Matthew said as he continued to step back, "until we meet again." Shepard realized what he was trying to do and forced his body to leap forward to grab the fox. As Matthew spread his arms like wings of a bird, he leaned backwards and let himself fall to his demise. Shepard slammed against the ground and missed Matthews's leg by an inch.

"No!" Shepard roared as Matthew became more distant from him and collided into the water of the lake. His blood floated from his body and traveled to the surface while he begun to drift away to the waters current allowing it to take him to wherever, seeking that his life to be spared.

Nick gasped as he returned to reality and crashed his body against the side of the hospital wall. He grabbed his head as if he were struck by a hammer and slumped along the surface. He swallowed his saliva in his dry throat as he witnessed a memory from his fathers that occurred so long ago. Matthew felt all that pain that his father felt and lived a horrid envision of what and how his father came to be after believing that his family was dead. The question though was how did Nick and his mother survived? Why did she keep everything about his father a secret? And most of all, where exactly was his mother? His body trembled in fear that he suspected that this so call Shepard captured his mother and was holding her prisoner. His hands couldn't stop shaking as he felt himself panicking. His father was a suicidal, homicidal maniac that wanted nothing more than the death of Shepard, but now that his father knows that he is alive, how would his father react?

His father wants to hide him and keep him out of Shepard's hands, but not because he was his son, but because of what his father told him. The strain that is contained within his DNA, a strain that could turn him into a feral soul at any moment with contact with another Night Howler substance that triggers animals to go into a instinctual and savage force.

Nick took everything in and couldn't handle it. He couldn't begin to process of what has happened. The memories, his father, a force led by a terrorist known as Shepard, and Nick himself who possesses something that his father wanted to hide. Something that Nick could as well but in his better instincts after meeting Judy he wouldn't want to risk losing her because of him. She was far too important to him, both as a friend and a partner, but if Judy were to learn about what Nick really is, how would she react? Nick felt hot tears stream down his cheek, wishing that all worries and information he learned and encountered dusted away from the world and his life.

He proceeded to walk down the hallway once again unable to imagine what else is to come. What will happen to him? What will happen with Judy and between them? He couldn't begin to comprehend how he would she think of him. They were friends and partners, but as Nick poses as a threat to society and the ZPD finds about his condition… if she finds out about his condition. Nick slammed his fist against a nearby wall, angered that his father reentered into his life in a situation such as this. He had always wondered what his father was like and if he ever would find the chance to meet him. But no… nothing such as this where everything he knows would be shattered in a blink of eye if he or Judy would get involved.

Moving back into the inner tubular hallway that connected between the hospitals, Nick leaned against the railing and peered into the city of Zootopia, wondering what is to become of him. His life, his reputation, his friendship – his only friendship – that he has with Judy, what will happen to all of it? Will the city finally see a reason to despise Nick as he is – a predator? What will Judy say? How will she react? Those questions are what troubled Nick the most. If he were to be placed in intensive care under observation and lose his freedom and his job, then so be it... what mattered the most to him more than his family was his current relation with Judy. She was something that came close to Nick to having a good life and something better than what he experienced in the past. She is the reason that he joined the ZPD in the first place and became her partner.

Just to see it all whisk away and with his father pulling him to take him away from Shepard, would that mean he would have to leave Zootopia forever? And Judy, her safety concerned Nick and he couldn't stand being away from her and unsure of her safety. He hated thinking about it, but Judy was small… no she could take of herself, buther and Nick made a great team and are what made them able to tackle anything within the ZPD. They discovered the Night Howler and its deadly effects when bestowed into a toxic form when inhaled or digested, but as Nick thought of that, he never expected the Night Howler to be this bad and with another group after a advancement of the Night Howler.

Nick gripped his uniform as he thought of himself. But now that Matthew is here, no doubt that Shepard isn't far behind and probably already scouring the city for Matthew, but once he learns that Matthew's son has survived all this time, he will become Shepard's focus. A child that inherited the Night Howler through his father and has no idea of how this strain – a genetic version – would react if exposed.

Nick asked for answers… and paid the price, all the while his father endangered the civilians of this city and its protectors. He is also endangering Judy. Nick stared out into the window and wiped his face to relieve himself of his tears. Right now he can only do what his father's asks of him, but Nick wants to make sure that Judy is offered the same safety as him. Right now, she was the most important person to him, more than his family can ever show, considering his mother just disappeared because of him or Shepard. Nick observed the city and wondered how the city will react to the presence of Shepard and that he should alert Bogo of the oncoming threat, but seeing the arsenal that Shepard possesses, will he just be doing more harm than good if he gets the ZPD involved?

Nick sighed greatly, but perked up as he watched the familiar figure of Judy exit the building from below and into the parking lot where the other officers APV sat. She was the reason that he existed in the first place. He titled his head as a local bystander which was a wolf that Nick started to despise lately due to Shepard and wondered what issue the bystander was having and needed Judy for. He was holding a map in one hand and pair of sunglasses in the other. Nick guessed the dude was searching for direction and was touring the place. Judy diverted her direction and traveled to the wolf beside a small white van and then Judy began pointing at the map, giving what the wolf asked for.

 _Better just be asking for directions and nothing more wolf-boy._ Nick thought to himself jealously without realizing it. Within seconds of the social exchange the side door of the white fan flung open and Judy was grabbed from behind and tossed into the van. The false tourist then spiraled into the vehicle and slammed the door shut. The car tires squealed as it left the parking lot. Nick froze in horror before coming back to his senses and slammed his paws against the glass. "Judy!" he cried and felt that the horror he thought about became reality.

 **Authors note:** I severely apologize for the extensive delay, but I have been very busy in both real life and deciding how the chapter should flow. I decided to show some of Matthew's past but not the occurrence of what led him to become to possess the effects of the Original strain for that is due further within the story. Anyhow I hope all of you enjoy today's chapter and tune in next time. I am unsure when I am to deliver the next chapter, but I will begin effectively to work on the next when I am able. With the summer approaching, I am expected to have more time to offer. Anyhow tune in next time and enjoy. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Bunnynapped

**Authors note: I disclaim Zootopia**

Chapter 7: Bunnynapped

Matthew felt the world fall apart as he watched the vehicle begin to drive away and took to action before the vehicle could get any father. Sprinting as fast as he could he located the nearest staircase and slammed the door open before charging down the stairs. He didn't know how many flights he went down, but he did knew that every time he started upon another he became more frightened by the second of the van getting farther and farther away. It felt like hours when he reached the ground floor and ignored the ZMC personnel and citizens that gawked at him from a distance. Running through the automated doors, Matthew felt himself running short of breath, considering that he never ran like this before, but didn't let his body surrender to rest and pushed forward.

Upon reaching the parking lot where Judy once was, Nick searched for the vehicle that took off and nearly missed the end of the vehicle as it turned left down a block. Nick sprang into action as he ran down the sidewalk dodging pedestrians as he attempted to chase after Judy and her captors. He would have taken the nearby APV but he didn't have the keys to it, only Judy did. He saw no other optional transportation besides commandeering a pedestrian's vehicle but there was no time for him to jump out and seize one. Time is of the essence. Nick felt himself becoming short of oxygen and wished he would have ran track more during his training in becoming an officer but with Judy in danger he kept pushing him to find and rescue her.

He made it to the end of the block and turned his gaze to where he would suspect the vehicle would be but there was no sign of the vehicle anywhere and Nick frantically searched for it. He breathed heavily and tossed his eyes over the area searching for anything that can give him a clue. Everything felt like a blur to him – the sound the city made, the walking imagines of several animals along with his thoughts and anxiety that began to cloud Nicks mind. Judy was gone and he should of known better to be there for her when he should of known that there was a great danger. Ever since yesterday he gotten too sentimental over himself and instead of being there for Judy just as she been there for him, she was now it what Nick could propose was Shepard's paws.

Shepard was the only person that Nick could understand that would of abducted Judy, but for what reason? Did Shepard mistaken Nick as Matthew and thought that Judy was a friend of his? Nick clenched his fists as he theorized and blamed his father for what has happened. Not his mind been having hell with the flood of memories from Matthew and him holding a strain of the Night Howler, his partner has been kidnapped and he feared what would happen to her. He knew how situations like this would occur as. She's taken hostage and there is something that Shepard would want in exchange. Matthew was that target.

Nick, however, would be forced to choose between his father and his partner, while at the same time exposing his existence to Shepard and placing himself in harm's way, but he didn't care. Judy would do the same for him, to fight for him until the very end. However, in Nick's mind, he chose Judy over his father and would surrender him to Shepard. Ever since he met his father, everything was going to hell for him and now that Judy was captured, things crossed the line for Nick. He never asked for any of this to happen, he never wanted Judy to enter harm's way because of his father's action. He will get her back.

The other thing that crossed his mind was to call the ZPD and alert them of Judy's kidnapping. He would have to make a call back at the ZMC. Nick glanced around one last time for the vehicle and slammed his fist against a nearby wall, ignoring the pain that spiked through it suddenly. _Please… just be safe._ He said to himself. Turning around and running back to the ZMC, Nick ran through the front doors. He mind raged as the cause for her kidnapping was because of his father. Because of him, the only person that he really cared for was now in the paws of a monster. He bypassed the front desk and ran up through the staircase until he reached the designated floor of where his father was present. He saw him through the window of the room and growled as he drew close, his left paw forming a fist, ignoring the present officer. He opened the door roughly and shut the door behind him, alerting his father of his presence who was looking out the window that held the city's graceful beauty.

"Nick…" Matthew said the sorrow in his voice still present from their earlier talk. Nick squeezed the handle of the door tightly before turning around and punched his father on the side of the jaw. Matthew was caught by surprise and stumbled back slightly and clenched his jaw before rubbing it and was about to question Nicks sign of aggression but froze when he saw a tear fall from his face. Nick set his eyes to the ground unable to look into the eyes that mimicked his.

"You bastard…" he began his voice cracking. "Why… why do you…" Nick couldn't form the words to describe how he felt about his father.

"Nick?" Matthew repeated sounding even more worried and slowly laid his paw onto Nick's shoulder. Nick reacted to the touch and whipped his hand away and cried out with his teeth bared, "I HATE YOU!" Matthew recoiled from the sudden outburst, regretting to ever reveal to Nick what was… inside of him just like him, however, something felt different. The way that Matthew looked into his eyes and seen the amount of pain and hurt hiding behind them. He face fell white as a ghost then glanced around for a familiar bunny and asked quickly asked Nick, "Where is Judy?"

Before Nick could respond with more burning hatred, a fellow nurse opened the door and pointed at Matthew. "Mr. Wilde is it? There is someone requesting you on the phone," she said.

"Not now, nurse, I'll answer them later," he hissed, not really meaning to sound threatening to the nurse.

"Sir, it's urgent, a Robert Shepard wishes to consult with you and will not choose to wait." Matthew froze at the name of Shepard and Nick body tensed and quivered at the words. Matthew stared at Nick and knew exactly what happened. As much as it pained Nick, Matthew also shared it. His partner must have been someone clearly important than just a regular person he would team up with on occasion. The pain behind those eyes was much greater. That pain was something that Matthew experienced when he thought he lost Nick eighteen years ago. It had to obvious, Judy must have been an irreplaceable partner and because of his presence, he could only imagine what had happened.

Moving around Nick, Matthew ran up towards the nurse station, where he grabbed the phone that sat above the ledge. "Shepard…" Matthew growled. Nick followed Matthew, praying that Judy was unharmed, wishing that he would have been the one to be taken and not her. She didn't deserve this and if something bad were to happen to her, it should be him instead. Judy had a family to live for and not to mention the amount of brothers and sisters she had that he once heard from her about.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Judy was kidnapped and here Nick was standing around. The officer that was sent to guard the room watched them from the distance and Nick had the nerve to alert him of the situation, but believed there would have been consequences if Nick alerted the ZPD. Shepard was someone he didn't know much about and won't know what would happen to Judy because of his actions. He decided to listen to the conversation and attempt to stay strong. He even asked the nearby nurses and personnel for privacy. His mind begged to here Judy's voice through the phone.

"Matthew!" Shepard exclaimed, "It's been quite a week hasn't it. First I capture you then you crash a plane, nearly kill one of the agents provided by Gideon along with almost killing yourself in the process and yet you still manage to survive. You never cease to amaze me when you cheat death more times than death kills."

"Cut to the chase, Shepard, where is she, what have you done with Judy?" Matthew demanded.

"Ah… is that her name? She is a very feisty one - for a rabbit anyway - but the little ones always hold determination don't they?" Nick tensed when he heard Judy voice in the background. It was very faint, but he could imagine that they muzzled her. He released a held breath, thankful that she wasn't harmed more than needed, but the thought of her still being held captive worried him. If this was a life or death situation he would he been amused by the word feisty that described Judy, but all humor left Nick. This was Judy that was being held hostage and he didn't give a damn what it would take to get her back.

"What do you want, Shepard?" Matthew asked, already knowing the answer, but he wanted to be sure of something.

"Well why of course you, Matthew, what else!" he pointed out. "Surrender yourself to me and she walks free, if u don't then she dies." Nick froze at those words. He could feel the seriousness in his voice. Shepard was something that came from hell. This wasn't a normal criminal that Judy and Nick would handle; this was someone entirely different, someone with the power to take on the entire ZPD. Worse of all, the ZPD was only equipped with tranquilizers while Shepard's soldiers had actual bullets – bullets that were banned in Zootopia. Possession of illegal firearms and live-fire ammunition offers life sentence in the prison system. Murder was a very rare source of crime in Zootopia and the thought of seeing a dead body made Nick sick to the stomach. This utopia is only fond of original crime such as robberies, but if there was a dead body present within the streets of Zootopia, he could imagine that the witnesses would be traumatized.

"Come to thirteen-eighty-five Dyeson Lane at twelve p.m. exactly, not a second later, Matthew. That's in one hour. If you aren't there by then, then I will personally execute this ZPD officer and leave her where her body lays. Any attempt to contact the local police department would be unwise Matthew. But feel free to abandon her, killing her now would save her from what is to come." Shepard hung up and Matthew slowly laid the phone back down onto the ledge of the desk.

Nick knew the address that Shepard talked about and been there plenty of times. It was also known as the Slums in Zootopia due to its abandoned factory districts. It was where the majority of Zootopia's gangs hung out. Shepard was hiding where the ZPD avoided at all times, unless forced to take action against. It was where most crime originated… it was where Nick became a con artist… where predators learn the reality of the dominant prey kingdom and the racial discrimination that occurred all around them. They take all of that and use it to their advantages by feeding on the weak. Just like Nick did with Judy, expect that he wouldn't do such things to her anymore. It was also one of the places where Nick heard about Mr. Big for the first time. He kept order around Zootopia in with the gangs making sure that there will be no violent conflicts, but there were some things that were not of his control.

Nick hated the Slums though. Ever since becoming an officer, he pushed the con business away and would never though he would have to venture through a dark past of his. But now that Judy was in danger, he would do anything to keep her out of harm's way, both as partners and friends. He glanced at his father who just stood there staring at the phone, thoughts obviously running through his head. Nick knew what his answer was and knew that Judy didn't matter to Matthew. She was probably just a minor loss in his eyes. To Nick, it was something much more than his own life.

Walking from the desk, he would think of how to get transport and didn't want to break the news to the officer that the keys to his vehicle were still with Judy that was kidnapped. He felt something grab at his arm at turned his head so he can meet the eyes of his fathers. A minute passed without any of them exchanging a word, just a speechless faceoff. Nick pulled his arm free from his father and said angrily, "I'm going to find her and I'm going to save her with or without your help, so don't even tried to stop me!"

"I'm not stopping you, but I will not let you fall in Shepard's paws," he said and ran up beside Nick who stopped abruptly and challenged his father's presence. "You're my son, but I will not stop you from saving your friend. And in for me to protect you," his face softened up. "I have to be with you wherever you go, to ensure your safety, just like any father would." Nick was dumbstruck and Matthew placed a serious face on. "We'll find her, then you and Judy will leave Zootopia and I will stop Shepard by any means necessary, to protect you and her." Nick – despite what his father caused – felt himself become comforted that his father was willing to aid him to save Judy, to make amends for what has happened most likely. "But we need a ride to get there, is the cruiser up and running?"

Nick rubbed his head, wincing as he brushed across his stiches and slowly shook his head. "No, before Judy got kidnapped before she could even go near it." Matthew frowned, placed a paw to his head and then sighed before asking, "Do we have any alternative source of transportation?" Nick quickly searched for an answer and felt one come across, but it would involve getting someone else involved in what they were doing and Nick seemed to have no other choice. "I need to make a quick call," Nick said and took the phone from the ledge. He began dialing the numbers in hope that his friend would answer.

He waited several seconds and started to become impatient as time passed. Matthew wondered what Nick was going to call, not doubting his contacts that were able to aid him and rather chose the time to find adequate clothing that would be suitable for him before they ventured out on their rescue mission. Matthew wasn't picky when it came to clothing and didn't hesitate when he was offered white pants and a shirt. It was more enjoyable than the current overall he was wearing. It began to make him feel uncomfortable wearing the long gown that didn't have a back layer to it and was itching to find a source of clothing.

Nick eyes brightened as the call was finally answered but winced back as the animal on the other line shouted through the phone. "Who is this?!"

"Finnick," Nick chirped pleased to hear from his long partner-in-crime. "It's, Nick, I need your help immedia-"

"Nick!" Finnick cried with a temper building. "Do you have any idea what time of day it is?!"

Nick wasn't surprised by his friend's attitude, given that he's often raging over the smallest things, but nonetheless Nick was dumbfounded by what the problems irritated him. He checked the time on a nearby clock, wanting to rush in whatever Finnick was whining about. "It's only eleven-o-four," Nick pointed out. "I don't see wha-"

"That's the problem Nick! How many times do I have to tell you not to call unless it past noon! You should know by now that I prefer to have my beauty sleep and wish not to be disturbed!" he ranted.

Nick stared at the clock as time was being wasted each second. "Yes-ok, I won't do it again I promise you that-"

"You said that the last time, Nick! This better be important or I will make sure that you wouldn't be able to wake up from a coma!" He retorted.

"Finnick, I can promise you this is of the utmost urgency, I need you to bring the van to the ZMC immediately!" Nick said.

"What do you need the van for, don't you and that little hippity-hop friend of yours have a care provided by the ZPD?! Oh, wait, I forgot you crashed it, boo-ho, I send my regards, but what do you need my van for?! Finnick sneered.

Nick noted that ever since he joined Judy with the ZPD, Finnick – not matter how many times he would deny it – felt replaced and that Nick was done scamming other animals even though he sneaks a few whenever the chance presents itself. But now that Nick was done with that life, Finnick became more stubborn with Nick and wouldn't even let him near him van either out of pure hate or afraid that Nick would probably find something that would give Finnick a fine, but Nick knows one thing is that he actually more afraid of Judy discovering something since she was the more strict type of officer.

Nick figured that what was chaining Finnick around the Nick and doesn't know the situation Judy is in. "Just do it, Finnick! I'll meet you outside and then I will explain what is going on." He heard Finnick groan on the other end of the line, but he agreed to come. Nick felt thankful that he was able to rely on the only person that even came close to comparison with him – besides their ages – and hope Finnick will understand the crisis that Judy is in. "Thanks, Finnick." Nick said. Finnick murmured something not appropriate and Nick guessed that he is going to be swearing the entire drive before reaching them. Laying the phone back down, Nick turned to stare at his father who wore white clothes and eyed him sharply.

"I don't even want to know who that was," he said and his eyebrows indented into his forehead and moved forward to whisper into Nick's ear. "The last thing I ever want Nick is for someone to get into harm's way because of what we are going to do. Any other time there is soldiers who are ordered or volunteer to put their life on the line to make a difference." Matthew gripped Nick's shoulder tightly and looked him straight into his eyes. "I hope you understand."

Nick scoffed. "Bit too late for that, Dad… you already tore of piece of me and a special someone away from because of your presence here. Nick moved away bumping his father as he passed him. "Don't tell me something that you failed to keep."

"I'm telling you because, I don't want you making the same mistakes that I made throughout my life," Matthew responded, his voice croaking. Nick stopped and turned his head enough to see his father and thought about what he said.

"Just help me get her back… and promise me that she will be unharmed and nothing would happen to her when we find her." Matthew said nothing and almost as if he were he didn't and lowered his eyes towards the ground. Nick figured he must have triggered something inside of his father, but was too unsure of anything. However, his inability to respond made Nick think of his father in a different way, a way were a part of him despised his father, but another still lingered towards him. No matter what happens, Matthew will always be Nick's father. "…Lets go…" he mumbled and began walking away with Matthew following behind from a distance.

There was one thing that Nick haven't figured out yet is how Judy manage to convince the officer at the room to lend her the car and release Matthew from his services, but knowing her, he knew that she was full of surprises and only hoped that Judy was ok. Finnick would help them, but Nick doubted that he would lend the vehicle to him and he knows that Finnick will have to tag along for the ride. Nick only hopes that he will be able to understand the situation and help them free Judy from Shepard.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to end this one. I have this feeling that this chapter will be divided from the next. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to bring more if you are patient enough. I thank the viewers that have supported me along the way and will ensure the completion of this story. Tune in next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Gathering allies

**\\\\\Authors note: I disclaim Zootopia**

Chapter 8: Gathering allies

Nick and Matthew waited outside for Finnick, both becoming impatient due to the time that passed. It was eleven-fifteen and the clock was ticking. Finnick still hasn't arrived yet and made Nick worried that he bailed out on him or something else happened, but he knew Finnick could take care of himself. It was just his timing that terrible. Silence was present between Matthew and Nick as none of them dared to speak a word to one another. Matthew already felt terrible enough and would accept the fact that his presence in Zootopia was endangering the public and cause Nick's partner to get kidnapped. Shepard would follow Matthew wherever he will go in order to seize possession over the deadly Original strain that Matthew fears it could be used as a weapon against the public or give the ability of Shepard creating super soldiers.

It may have sounded dumb, but considering what Matthew was capable of and the effects of the Original strain, it would seem very possible to achieve goals such as those. The world once thought nothing about the Night Howler and only conceived it as nothing more than a flower. But it was flowers like this that bought pandemics and plagues to the earth. Matthew only guessed that their time will eventually come. His son's unbelievable presence made him even more desperate to find a way to ensure his sons safety and eliminate Shepard once and for all. But now that Judy was in danger and that a bridge between father and son were collapsing and doubts and hate was rising high, Matthew felt that he was not trustable.

Though, he managed to squeeze through gaps by helping his son that could maybe help secure a bond to him once more. There was tension, but Matthew will do anything in order to become the father he could never represent eighteen years ago… where everything went wrong and Matthew feared that Nick was lost forever. Several questions ran through his mind as he thought of his son. Questions that will have to wait until later, but they never disappeared from his mind. Matthew could watch his memories through the Memory Share ability, but for some reason he was only able to see parts of his sons memories. The question of how he survived was still present and Matthew knew that asking him would be pointless considering he was only a mere pup when it happened.

The only person that could tell was none other than his wife. It was tempting to ask Nick if she were living in the in the city and were in a safe place. Shepard so far doesn't know about Nick or his wife, but for how long was the question of concern. But with Judy abducted causing Nick to become worried and desperate to rescue her, Matthew knows that no other topic will be discussed until they rescued her. He began to understand that this partner of his was someone of grave importance, bu\t he couldn't tell if it was because that they were friends and Judy meant a lot more to Nick than him or that with the incidents occurring and the lack of a father-son connection, Nick didn't know Matthew as well and only saw him as the problem that caused Judy to get captured by Shepard and get held hostage.

It was hard not to fight against Nick; he didn't want to damage anything more between them that could prove to be fatal in the long run. But for right now, Matthew is grateful that his son is alive and possibly his wife who sent a feeling joy through his body that never occurred before. But he fears that being with his son will be short lived.

Nick on the other hand who was thinking to himself on several topics. His father wanted him to disappear and evade Shepard, Judy is captured and he fears what was happening now and with Finnick not arriving anytime soon is already making the anxiety within Nick to build up. And he was wondering that he was being too hard on his father. There was a debate in his mind going around that it wasn't partially his fault. Had Matthew knew Nick was alive, would he have evaded Zootopia? Would things be different knowing that he had a father out there all along and that his mother was withholding information about him? Everything needed to be answer, but Judy was his number one task, everything else would have to wait.

He heard the squealing of wheels nearby and glanced towards the north end of the street only to see what finally gave him hope that they will be able to get to Judy in time. Finnick's van drove towards them with its familiar gladiator art that usually caught the eye of bystanders. Matthew wasn't paying attention until he noticed the vehicle stop before them as it pulled over towards the side. The window of the vehicle rolled down and Finnick appeared with his usual sunglasses and Nick knew that he still had that irritated look behind them. He also never felt more relieved to see him. "Finnick." is all Nick said. Matthew was blinked a few times trying to understand the vehicle before him. He had expected something else and a different type of animal but he didn't complain.

He chewed on a toothpick his mouth and used it to scrap along his teeth before asking in annoyance, "So what was so important that you had to drag me all the way down here, through terrible traffic and…" He stopped talking when he set his eyes on Matthew who became uncomfortable. "So what's with the other, he your cousin or something?"

"He's my father." Nick stated bluntly. Finnick lowered his glasses upon the answer and raised his eyebrows. Seconds later Finnick began laughing hysterically as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to the side in his seat before pointing out the window at Nick "You!? Having a father?!" Finnick pounded his fist against the window repeatedly, tears appearing in his eyes. Matthew was not amused and Nick just watched him in wonder, bewildered by how that was funny. Finnick finally recomposed himself and said in snickers, "Yeah, you can't fool me, Nick. Why would you even have a father if he's been gone all this time? Sorry to be such a hater, Nick, but would be outright for someone that's been gone all of your childhood life to return now." Nick eyes softened and Matthew switched his gaze away, obviously troubled.

Finnick notice the change and threw his arms into the air. "Hey, hey, hey, I was only joking! Sheesh, Nick, you're getting soft."

"It's no joke; I am his father and would prefer that the jokes would remain to a minimum if possible," Matthew hissed through his closed jaw and made direct eye contact to Finnick. "The name is Matthew Wilde, not please to meet you."

Finnick jaw opened in surprise and dumbfounded expression appeared on his face. Seconds later it disappeared and he placed on his sunglasses again. "Well, he shares your loving personality, Nick… only if you were twenty years older," Finnick said sarcastically. Matthew only growled in irritation but made no further threats as Nick butted in.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, we need to get going, Finnick, we don't have much time to chat about my-" Finnick held out a paw before Nick could finish and his ears twitched unpleasantly.

He then propped his head out the window and searched around the van before settling back against his seat to relax himself. "Ok, usually when I come around to see you, Nick, there is always this terrible voice that complains or begins to terrorize me about how either how cute I am or if I'm not nice enough, where is that meter maid of a bunny at?" he asked relaxing himself.

"She's been kidnapped, Finnick, we have to go find and rescue her!" Nick said. Finnick froze and stared at Nick and lowered his glasses. "Meter maid been kidnapped? And you're asking me for my help? Even though you have an entire city full of officers to help you in this situation, but instead you're not just asking a civilized citizen, you're asking me?" Finnick cried out.

Before Nick could respond, Matthew took it into his turn to butt in. "Officer Hopps has been kidnapped by a very dangerous and ruthless adversary that will not hesitate to eliminate anyone that interferes in his plans. How it came that Judy became kidnapped is something that I will take responsibility for. Alerting the ZPD will result in her death and I know Shepard would be listening on radio communications." Matthew leaned towards the window. "But I am not willing to let anyone else become endangered. All we need a vehicle to get where Shepard is holding her, free Judy, and then I will handle Shepard. You can choose to stay behind or aid someone that is in dire need. The choice is yours, Mr. Finnick, but we will not waste any more time chatting as we already have!" Matthew tried to make his point as simplest as possible and Finnick only reacted by locking eyes with Matthew and indenting his eyebrows into his head. Nick expected his father to only cause more trouble than needed, but Finnick growled as he settled back into his seat and mumbled. "Okay, okay! Get in the van." Finnick seemed that he wanted to say more than he wanted, but for unknown reasons, or that he didn't want to fight with Nick's father.

Nick and Matthew got into the front seat on the other side where Nick noticed that Finnick installed a third seater in the front and that Matthew didn't have to sit in the back. The middle seat was smaller than the others and was without the head comforter, but Nick didn't complain as he sat onto it. After everyone was settled in Finnick then began pulling out and back onto the road. He mumbled to himself with puffed cheeks and Nick could have swore he heard Finnick mocking and mimicking Matthew, but Nick didn't push anything any further. He also dug around in the glove compartment and was contended that Finnick still had his portable phone charger. Nick connected his device to it and set it aside for it to be used at a later date.

"So where are we exactly going?" Finnick asked.

"The Slums," Nick answered and almost regretting saying that as Finnick slammed onto the breaks in front of a red light.

"The Slums?!" Finnick cried in response. "Do you have any idea what your dressed in, Nick?!" Nick stared at his clothing and chuckled awkwardly as he realized that he was still in his officer uniform. "Next thing we know you're the one needing rescuing! The Slums are not the place for people – that are no longer crooks or cons – to be going there anymore! You will be just looking for trouble!" Nick couldn't tell if Finnick was worried over his wellbeing or if Finnick didn't want to be seen being with a cop. But Nick had to heed his words wisely. The Slums were no place for cops and Nick doubted that he will be given a happy welcome when the people that still work around there discover that Nick was no longer a cop.

"We have no time for you to find an exchange of clothes, but if someone gives us trouble along the way, they will regret it," Matthew said in reassurance, however, Finnick was not aware of Matthew's ability to wield the SCI or what it was and Nick wanted to disbelieve how the Night Howler could affect someone like that.

Finnick merely laughed at what he said. "There are literally dozens of animals there that despise cops and wouldn't welcome any!" Finnick pointed out. "What do you even plan to do, use yourself as bait and throw your life away? Hah, don't make me laugh."

"Wouldn't be the first time I threw my life into the fire," Matthew mumbled, but Finnick didn't hear him.

I don't see any way around it, Finnick, we'll just have to improvise when we get there, now drive." Finnick swore under his breath and began grumbling to himself, but he began driving south towards the Slums. Silence was present within the vehicle as Finnick maneuvered around the city while Nick pestered him to drive faster, ignoring the fact that Finnick would surpass the speed limit and that it was Nick's job as an officer to prevent speeding vehicles, however, with each minute that past, Nick became more and more anxious to get to the slums as quick as possible.

Matthew was leaning against the window of the vehicle and stared out into the distance of the city still seeming to be troubled by whatever thoughts haunted him. Nick plotted the fastest route that would have them arrive at the Slums ten minutes earlier if nothing presented itself to delay their arrival.

"Once we arrive there, what's the plan?" Finnick asked. Matthew closed his eyes at those words and only took in a breath before reopening them.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, almost appearing that he was confused by the question. "Plan… yeah, uh; give me a minute… just need to think of one," Nick responded as he began to pondered over the question and began to think of how they were going to rescue Judy.

"Wait we are going to the Slums with this so-called dangerous and ruthless criminal, risking me and my van and we don't even have a plan?!" Finnick replied. He slammed his head against the wheel of the van causing it to honk and then groaned.

"We do have a plan…" Matthew said.

"Oh, and what is 'your' brilliant plan?" Finnick sneered as he lifted his head from the wheel. Nick also was curious of what his father had planned. He had previous encounters with Shepard and there had to be a chance where he handled situations such as this. He didn't care what had to be done in order to get Judy back; Nick was prepared for anything as long as it didn't involve Judy getting injured in the process. He also didn't want Finnick getting hurt either and would probably have him to remain in the van, not that he knows Finnick wouldn't want to tag along.

"We give him what he wants… me." Nick blinked several times trying to understand what he just said and Finnick stared at him questioningly before pointing at Matthew.

"Wait so the whole reason Judy was abducted was because of your dad, what kind father even does that?!" He shouted out. Nick winced and regretted sitting in the middle and then placed his paw over Finnick's muzzle and closed it. Finnick only returned an annoyed expression. "Try to keep the yelling to a minimum… and yes… that sums it up." Nick then returned his attention to his father before asking, "I thought all this time you were going to avoid Shepard from capturing you, why the sudden change?" Nick asked.

Matthew eyes softened as he stared out of the window into a random direction. "Ever since discovering you, I think it would be of the best interest that I just surrender to Shepard… and pray that he never finds you. I'd be more than happy knowing that you're alive and am growing up perfectly without me. My continuing presence here will only result in more harm than good and I think with your partner being captured, the border was crossed." Nick was speechless, unable to find anything to say. Nick did sense something within those words and he could tell through that stubborn and rough accent of his father that what he said hurt him than he would believe.

"If Shepard finally gets me… then he will see no more reason to extend resources in Zootopia than needed in finding me and searching for ways around to make it easier for him," he pointed out. His eyes then narrowed at the thought of Shepard and formed a fist. "If I get the chance, however, I'll make sure Shepard isn't alive along enough to get any use out of me. I was close last time and if there isn't any interference this time, I might be able to end this once and for all." Nick expected his father to sulk in his own misery, but instead his eyes sparked in determination.

He switched his gaze to Nick and then placed a paw onto his shoulder who just was just bewildered by his father's words and actions. Matthew gave him that stiff look of a frown and disappointment as if he knew his son all his life, but Nick would have to get used to his father holding that expression. "We'll find Officer Hopps and then you get out of this city with whoever you can bring with you." Nick was about to protest but Matthew bared his teeth and tightened his grip onto his shoulder, causing Nick to fold his ears back. "I already lost you once, Nick… and I will not continue this crusade against Shepard any longer if you're going to be endangered."

"I don't want to know what you guys are discussing, but we are arriving at the Slums… Nick you might want to jump into the back until I can park somewhere safe… unless you want to have trouble coming towards you," he warned. Nick nodded as he took his phone and placed into his pocket. After that he then proceeded into the back of the vehicle, but before he did he gave his father one last stared that lasted several moments. His father didn't return the gaze and Nick then resumed climbing into the back not saying another word. His father was odd… and Nick will have a hard time understanding how all of this could of happen. But what does know that the Night Howler was a threat that was at its greatest height.

Nick felt the vehicle buckle and relaxed himself against the metal side of the vehicle. He let his thoughts begin to dwell onto Judy again. He had expected that they would rescue her with some sort of effective plan, but his father just offered to give himself up for the exchange of Judy. Should he feel sympathy for him? Nick didn't know. His feelings and thoughts were bouncing everywhere. Everything was unanswered and confusing - Shepard, Matthew and his past, the Night Howler, and himself. Nick breathed in and breathed out reminding him that he needed to focus at the task at hand. With Judy captured and still within Shepard's possession, the questions that remained will have to be answered for another time.

"There it is," Finnick huffed. "The Slums of where we ex-con criminals emerge." Nick peeked from behind Finnick's seat and stared at the graffiti covered buildings, the gangs surrounding barrels of fire that warned them when the weather was too cold and recognized a familiar bar that he once went too and was recruited by Mr. Big henchman. However, given his reputation from con to police officer and ex-con, he expected that he was no longer welcomed there. He gulped and straightened out his collar becoming uneasy. If there was a place that gave criminal education about certain jobs one could perform for their own glory and reputation, this was the place.

 **Authors note: I always imagined some sort of school for criminals. In reality it doesn't exist, but hey, we all have imagination and want to see how we can fit it into a story of fiction. Anyhow hope you enjoyed the chapter and tune in next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Infiltrators

**Authors note: I disclaim Zootopia**

Chapter 9: Infiltrators

Nick peered over Finnick's seat with sharp eyes, watching the variety of gangs gather around and flood through the streets crowding the area making Finnick have a hard time maneuvering around them. The buildings nearby were in horrible conditions and some looked ready to collapse but they never did. Windows were shattered and tapped up with tarps while missing bricks were obviously noticed. Doors paint was scrapped off and clothes line trailed along one apartment complex to another. A nearby bar was flooding with activity, especially with motorcycle gangs that dominated its domain. Trash blew within the wind along the street while smoke filled into the air. The slums were indeed a terrible place that Nick couldn't stop remembering about if someone brought it up. Half-finished buildings were seen in the distance adding to the deterioration of the neighborhood.

He remembered the first time he came here and would never forget the terrifying visit into the neighborhood. The Slums were indeed rotten to its core and he pitied the minds that were under the influence of greed and corruption. Even as they passed he spotted several issues that he would approach someone for and question them, most likely arresting them in the process but given Nick's presence within a hot zone as an officer, he would not likely see tomorrows sunrise. Given the current laws these days and strict enforcement, he doubts that the neighborhood would turn against him, but seeing how this was an area where the ZPD were having a hard time focusing efforts upon, he suspected that everyone here wouldn't have the laws set into their mind.

Some might scatter at first glance, but some that despised cops, he could only imagine what would happen next. "We are nearing the location of where Shepard holds Judy so park as close as possible but not to the point where we could be seen, Finnick." Nick said. Finnick only grunted in response. Matthew then removed the bandages around his head and checked the wound he inflicted earlier on before he met Judy and Nick. He mumbled and cursed under his breath then discarded the bandages aside which got caught by the wind and escaped out the window onto the streets. Nick bit his tongue upon seeing that. Judy wouldn't hesitate to give him a ticket for littering. Matthew however seemed concerned when it went flying out the window and even watched as it rolled across the street adding to the filthy landscape.

Nick decided to remove his bandages as well and searched for anything he could use to properly dispose his trash. He used to just toss anything he had to the side, but being with Judy changed his way of depositing unwanted items the correct way. He managed to find a plastic bag in the pile of clothes that were beside him making him wonder if Finnick was going to do his laundry today. Returning his attention to the outside he noticed that it became oddly quiet as they continued deeper into the Slums. Pondering his mind over the address that Shepard provided them, Nick spotted the tallest building within the slums.

About a mile away stood an unfinished hotel about seven stories high but compared to the skyscrapers of Zootopia it was small. The building seemed to be half finished and tarps covered the unfinished section while the rest were covered in red faded painting. It looked old in nature and didn't seem to have been touched for decades. Metal beams supported the structure while planks and scaffolding provided the flooring. The small town looked desolated in its current nature and Nick ever wondered if the Slums would be handled properly and rebuilt. He knew that the Slums were to be also known for the poorest animals that lived in the city. If someone can't find a job, they resorted to crime.

"There, the tallest building in the Slums… that's where we are supposed to go." Nick pointed towards the building and Matthew took note of it.

"Shepard would want to have eyes over the entire Slums and from what I seen so far, it is the perfect place to be if you don't want to attract attention. Not much to see but a district full of poverty," Matthew added. Hearing the word poverty made Nick set into his thoughts, thinking of his past where his mother and he were in rough times. Those times as a predator were the worse. Most predators were criminals and most were the ones that lived here. Some that weren't criminals were faced with hard lives. Those that did get a job and were living their life, like Mayor Lionheart, they were the lucky ones. Either born rich or educated and dedicated to their fullest to achieve what some cannot.

However, Judy was born and raised on a farm and was the first of her kind to become an officer in Zootopia. She dedicated all those years and now she is what she wants to be no matter what she would be interpreted as. But as Nick thought more into the subject about racial discrimination, he noticed it was that racism that was holding predators and prey that are interpreted the wrong way that screws their lives over. Nick could say that he was making his earnings easy, but to tell the truth he was basically accomplishing nothing in life. Being an officer shows how dedicated and determined he was to become one and now could live up to something like Judy – protecting Zootopia and bringing wrongdoers to justice. Have he not crossed lives with Judy he could only imagine how much his life would suck. Selling popsicles seemed like an easy job, but looking back now and seeing how pointless something was, he knew that he would live on and die with no one else knowing him or caring – besides Finnick.

Nick stared at the roughened neighborhood wondering that someday into the future would the Slums become a different place of something greater. He listened as Matthew told Finnick to pull over to the side, suggesting that Finnick remained unseen and they walk the rest of the way. Parking behind a grocery store, Matthew exited the vehicle while Nick exited from the back. They were a hundred feet from the hotel and had fifteen minutes remaining before Shepard would commit the act of the century: Execute an officer of the law and not just an officer, but Nick's partner and best friend.

"We best hurry if we want to save Judy," Matthew began as he began walking towards the direction of the hotel. Nick followed along, unsure what to say to him. Matthew proposed that they infiltrate the hotel where Judy was being held, find her and search for any available options that could free Judy. If they couldn't then Matthew would surrender in exchange for Judy. Matthew didn't hesitate to say the words either nor did his expression change. They made a turn which became their greatest mistake. With Nick running in his police uniform, he was the first to be noticed by a group of animals. There was actually a mixture of predators and prey engaging in a conversation as they walked towards Nick and Matthew: Two weasels, a leopard, and a rhino.

They froze as soon as all of them made eye contact with each other. "It's a cop!" One of the weasels stated out obviously.

"What's he doing here?!" Another exclaimed.

The guys would want to see this," the leopard chuckled, rubbing his claws against one another.

"Maybe we should take him to the boss," the rhino smirked. The weasels – which Nick noticed that weren't the brightest of the group – nodded while the leopard purred in agreement.

"Listen guys, we don't want any trouble and are in a rush, so please allow us to past and you will never see us again," Matthew said trying to negotiate his way past the groups; however none of them seemed too listened.

"The other has to be a cop… right?" The weasel asked.

"Well, cops always have partners! Then he should be one as well!" the other pointed out.

"Either way the boss would have a field day with a cop, not to mention the guys waiting at the bar," The leopard said amusingly. Nick took a step back while Matthew maintained his ground, obviously knowing that a fight is about to escalate. They could just run, but he doubted they could outrun the infamous leopards – so he's heard. And the rhino would charge and chase them down wherever they went.

Matthew would have never expected to encounter a problem such as this, but given the status and condition of the area they are in, he is not surprised. But whatever they wanted with Nick or him, they would have to get through him first. He also hopes Nick would utilize the tranquilizer gun he has hoisted if it comes to engaging the animals. They seemed to be overlooking the fact that Nick has a weapon that can put them down with seconds, but they didn't seemed too worried.

Nick held out his paws and quickly responded to the uprising situation. "C-Come on guys, didn't anyone tell you about me? It's Nick Wilde! Y-you know, the fox that helped stopped Bellwether from giving us predators a bad name and making prey hates us even more?" He tried to keep a friendly face on to keep them from noticing how much he was scared. At times when dealing with other criminals with Judy they were all gung-ho, but seeing himself in a territory where it was basically the hive of criminal activity, he found himself paranoid.

One of the weasels rubbed his chin as he drifted off into thoughts. "Nick Wilde? Didn't he used to come here? Didn't he used to work for Mr. Big?"

"Yeah he did… wait a minute?!" One shouted as he pointed his finger at Nick. "He was the one that sold Mr. Big the rug of a skunks butt!?"

"Oh, really?" the leopard asked pulling one of his whiskers. "Then we shouldn't be wasting time, Mr. Big would want an explanation." They all agreed and then focused all of their attention on Nick. Nick paw fell onto the butt of the tranquilizer gun and held out his other paw in an attempt to stop their advance.

"Do not come any closer! I didn't- well maybe I did, but Mr. Big got over that and we are cool now guys just leave us alone and you won't be spending the next few hours sleeping on the pavement," he warned, but none of the animals seemed scared by his threats.

"Even if I get hit, I think I can tolerate a few hours of sleep. Least I have a reason for slacking off," the leopard purred. Nick clipped off the strap holding the gun and backed several feet away. Seeing no end to the animal's slow advance as if they were waiting for him to draw the weapon, Nick slowly pulled his weapon out and held it pointed to the ground. He was waiting for them to make their move. Matthew backed away with Nick, not wanting to cause any trouble and searched for anything that could help make them avoid wasting anymore time.

Matthew's ears then twitched and listened to the noise around him. Turning around, he noticed a tall black bear wearing a tuxedo standing behind him. Before Matthew could react the bear swiped Nick with one paw causing Nick to drop his weapon. Matthew then attempted to free Nick by clawing the bear's wrist, but turned his eyes to the side upon hearing the quaking noise of the rhino running towards Matthew. Jumping to the side, Matthew narrowly missed the rhino. The group holding Nick scurried off leaving Matthew alone and with the rhino. "Nickolas!" Matthew cried out, but before he could give chase he jumped backwards as the rhino attempted to grab him.

"Come on, little fox, I just want to be friends," the rhino chuckled.

Matthew groaned in anger. "Can for one day, I run into enough problems," he complained. Standing up Matthew extended his claws and entered into his SCI. "This will only take a second," he told himself. As the rhino charged again, Matthew engaged the giant before him.

While Matthew was fighting with a rhino, Nick was struggling to free himself. "For the last time, I made up to, Mr. Big, don't anyone you know anything?!" It was apparent that none of them were listening and Nick wish that Mr. Big was actually here right now to clear up the situation. He also wondered if the henchman carrying him knew anything. He spotted a rundown bar that was flooding with activity nearby and noticed that they were walking towards it. The commotion inside was very loud and he could of swore there was someone playing karaoke on the inside and maybe possible gambling, maybe animals being held against their own will here not to mention the fights that were escalating due to the drunks.

Upon entering Nick took notice of dozens of animals communicating with one another. He noticed that even though it's a rundown bar, everything seemed ordinary – besides waitresses being hit on. There was in fact a stadium for local bands to play and some animals seemed to be having a good time – that or they were drunk – and were all singing along with the band. Some animals were engaging in arm-wrestling while others occupied the pool table. Though as soon as one yelled cop the whole laughed until he pointed at the entrance. A noise of creaking chairs and floorboards were heard and all heads shifted towards Nick. He gulped in fear and slowly waved at them trying to keep a friendly smile in hopes that nothing terrible is going to happen to him while he was here.

"It's a cop!" one shouted.

"You think, Sherlock? More like what's he doing here?" Another responded.

"Isn't that Nick? Nick Wilde?" a tiger asked.

"Maybe he's here to have a drink with us!" A drunken animal cried before collapsing onto the table with his liquor still in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Nickolas came to visit for a drink, guys!" he lied lamely, trying to get everyone on his side. The whole crowd cheered and some gathered Nick to shake his paw and give him a welcome. None seemed to care if he were a cop. They just cared that it was Nick Wilde, however for the group that took Nick to the bar were still focused on taking him to their boss. Nick guessed it was one Mr. Big's lieutenants. A stairwell led past the bartender and lead towards the second floor where another black bear stood. Mr. Big's polar bear henchmen were usually active more in Tundratown and left the other species of bears operate in the dryer areas.

"The boss is busy at the moment, you will have to wait for him, but I will tell him." The bear holding Nick nodded and decided to go back down the stairs and sit into a table in the far back. A wall was curved around the seating that allowed more animals to sit. The seats were made of red cushions and a wooden structure while red curtains hung from above. From his perspective they could be wrapped around the entire table for privacy, but what he really noticed was the hole in the middle of the table. The first thing that came to mind was a strip pole and Nick frowned at what became clear that this bar has a past life before it became a bar. But with the pole gone and this place seeming more of a bar than a strip club, Nick concludes that the seating and curtains used for privacy are used for deals to take place without interruption and the stadium used for locals bands are also used for actions, most likely for the rich to come and buy products worth more than Nick's salary.

If working for Mr. Big in the past proves anything useful along with being an ex-con, it was the knowledge of how criminals would actually operate in places such as these - one of Nick's traits that proved useful during investigations. Right now Nick was horrified, not because he was being held captive until he could clear things up with whoever runs this madhouse, but that the longer things are delayed, the higher the chances of Judy getting killed this afternoon. Nick frantically searched for a clock and felt dumbfounded when he forgot about his phone. Turning it on, he waited for the device to load up and as the phone came to his home screen, his eyes trailed up into the left corner and noticed that they had nine minutes remaining.

He paused as he took in his background image which was a picture of him and Judy side by side. Nick was using his paw to give Judy bunny ears and he nearly chuckled at that, not noticing the tear that began sliding down his cheek. Returning back into reality, Nick knew that he had to immediately escape and find Judy before it was too late. However the bear that stood at the table didn't budge nor ever left his eyes off of Nick and growled at the sight of Nick's.

"Listen, can't you just call, Mr. Big, because I know for a fact that he already snagged me once for revenge on what I sold him and I made up him too. Right now you're just waiting your time and my time!" Nick said, trying to convince the bear, but as stupid and stubborn Mr. Big's henchmen were, the bear just ignored Nick. He attempted to dive past the bear, but he reacted quickly and snagged Nick midway and sat him back down into his seat.

The weasels that helped capture Nick glanced around out the windows searching for any signs of their friend. One of the weasel's ears perked up when they recognized the familiar bulky shape of the rhino coming towards the bar. However the windows were too dirty and grimy that he couldn't fully see through the window. Nick squinted his eyes to see what was happening outside the window and feared that his father was about to become in the same position as him.

The weasel ran towards the door and swung it open to get a better view but face fell white with ears held back as a shadow appeared over him along with a large object about to strike him. The front door and walls supporting it were destroyed as the familiar rhino came barreling into the store before stopping in front of first table of animals. The windows shattered and dust along with unstable ceiling fell among the crowd only irritating a few with headaches. The weasel that was crushed reappeared from the rhino with minor injuries despite the brute weight of the animal and merely collapsed unconscious. The second weasel ran towards him and begun shaking his friend to awake him, but was unsuccessful.

The dust left some coughing and Matthew's figure was seen emerging from the smoke through the large opening with an apparent pissed off expression. Everyone face was white and even Nick's himself. He understood that he had to face off with a rhino during his training in the ZPD academy, but that was during boxing and he ended up with a leg and arm cast, not to mention a black and blue eye. But his father did not have a single scratch on him and even somehow with brute strength toss a create that had to weigh about more than one-thousand pounds. He was even skeptical on how the weasel wasn't flattened, but given the size and flexibility of a weasel, he isn't surprised.

Matthew walked up towards the rhino and Nick noticed something different about his eyes. It was like looking an animal that went feral and savage, but Nick noticed that his father seemed normal and didn't possess any effects of a Night Howler. However seeing those eyes made Nick draw his thoughts back onto the vision of the past he recalled with his father and Shepard. Those eyes though, they evoked fear into the animals that crossed. Even Nick felt himself wanting to become scarce and escape the presence of those eyes, but he had to keep remembering that this was his father and that this ability he possessed was able to be controlled.

Matthew placed his foot onto the rhino's face as he attempted to get up and pushed him back onto the wooden floor. "Anybody else want to fight!?" he announced top the crowd but none of them uttered a word. Even the bear guarding Nick didn't move a muscle. Taking down a rhino and from what Nick guessed tossing it into the front door really made sure that no one else would mess with him. Despite what just occurred, he was relieved that his father had leverage over the situation.

Matthew heard a hiss to his left and turned his head in time to see the leopard from before leap at him with his own claws extended. Stepping aside and as the leopard nearly passed, Matthew in an instant grabbed the leopard's throat and slammed him into the wall nearby. The leopard clawed Matthew's arm leaving three terrible gashes, but was a grave mistake for the leopard as Matthew tightened his grip, causing the leopard to gasp for air and moment become uncoordinated as he attempted to free himself.

Before Matthew could do anymore harm and voice sounded from the upper level of the bar. "Enough!" someone shouted. Everyone turned their head to spot a raccoon standing against the railing of the stairs that overlooked the ground floor. From Nick's point of view, the raccoon was of old age, seeming to be somewhere in his fifties. The raccoon wore a white tuxedo with a black tie which Nick would recognize any time. The white tuxedo's marked the lieutenant of Mr. Big's and the ones he encountered weren't very subtle.

Walking down from the staircase he stopped dead center once his eyes lay onto Matthew. His eyes widened at Matthew and the raccoon blinked several times before clearing his throat and readjusting his tie. Nick swore something occurred in that raccoons mind. "Now, first off I have a question," the raccoon simply began, "Why in the blazes of Zootopia are you doing trashing my bar and roughing up my fellow boys?"

"I'm here... simply for my son," Matthew responded pointing at Nick. The raccoon turned his head and stared at Nick, his eyes widening again. He clenched his head and face went white as soon as he saw Nick. "N-Nick Wilde? What in bloody hell are you doing in the Slums?!" he cried. "Most of all, what are you doing in my bar?!"

"I got swiped by your 'boys' because of that damn butt of a skunks rug that everyone keeps getting me for even when I already talked to Mr. Big about it!" he hissed back. The raccoon stared at Nick for the longest time and chuckled. Raising his hands to reassure the audience in front of him the raccoon said in a friendly tone, "everyone there has been a minor mistake and Nick is telling the truth. This has been a big misunderstanding." Everyone murmured to each other while some didn't know what was going on. The raccoon then turned to face Nick again. "I never told anyone here about your forgiving's to Mr. Big because I never expected you – an officer of the law – to come to place such as this, given how clearly dangerous this place is, but I have been wrong. At least now you just experienced it firsthand just now, my apologies Mr. Wilde."

Nick grunted and walked past the bear guarding him, checking to see if the bear was going to do anything, but the bear seemed to only mumble a sorry and shuffled his paws. Matthew dropped the leopard onto the ground as he wheezed for air and clenched his throat. One of the raccoon's bears picked up the rhino and helped him towards a seat where he patted him on the back. Someone else also helped the leopard and carried him to a seat. Once Nick reached Matthew something unexpected happened.

"Are you hurt?" Matthew asked as he searched for injuries Nick.

"I-I'm fine," Nick responded as he stared into his father's eyes. Eyes that he never thought he would get so close to again, considering that he and Judy faced off against a feral jaguar in the Rainforest district. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Nick said and was ill-prepared for what came next. Matthew gave Nick a hug that froze at the contact, never expecting that his father would actually be _this_ caring, and his father then backed away leaving his paws on both of Nick's shoulders. "Let's not do that again," Matthew said. Nick nodded

"Yes, let's not," the raccoon interrupted in agreement and stared directly at Matthew and Nick, his eyes become narrow. Nick felt an ominous atmosphere form as the raccoon said something that seemed like a bad omen or a warning, maybe even a riddle. "However whatever you're looking for here, Officer Wilde, I doubt you will find, but if you, I pray that you leave and never return. Coming back here would unwise and given what's occurring in our world today you would perhaps gain from the experience and interpret the world in a different perspective."

"Oh, we aren't coming back alright," Matthew said, making Nick sure that he was actually referring to him and Judy escaping Zootopia to wherever.

"Good." The raccoon waved goodbye, along with some of the animals there. Nick wondered what they were going to do about the large hole in their bar, but he threw those thoughts away as Matthew returned to the current priority: Rescue Judy. Nick checked the time and nearly panicked – if not for Matthew's reassurance – as only five minutes remained before afternoon came. Matthew and Nick decided to save time by sprinting their way towards the designated hotel. Matthew fell short ones way as he slowed and started to breath heavily. Nick expected him to tire out because of his age – which would have been offensive to him – but Nick noticed something differently as his father slammed against a nearby wall of a ruined pawn shop. Matthew gripped his head and bared his teeth and he growled in pain.

"Dad, are you okay?" Nick asked in concern and then noticed his eyes chance back into their original form. He had expected that his father had reached his limitations of his ability.

"I'm fine," Matthew grumbled trying to control his breathing. He then stood back up using the wall as support and forced himself onto his feet. "We are wasting time, let's go." Nick would be reluctant, but given the timeframe, Matthew was right. They both began darting off into the distance, trying to make up what time was lost. Along the way Matthew even pulled out the tranquilizer that he had stowed in his pants and returned the weapon back to Nick who holstered it immediately.

They eventually ran towards an alley that was drenched with vegetation from ongoing plant life emerging from the ground and Matthew crouched slowly behind a dumpster. The hotel had even spacing between the buildings around it. A dead dry fountain was in front of the hotel with a road that encircled around it along with three SUVs that were lined up. Nick tensed as he recognized a familiar white fan and felt him paws automatically turn into fists. He was obviously still angered that he was not there with Judy when that happened. If there was of any chance to prevent her from becoming endangered by Shepard, he would take it.

Several guards emerged from around the vehicles all appearing to be wolves and seemed to have chatted with one another before patrolling around the area. Nick didn't recognize any of the gear that the guards were wearing, especially the weapons that they were wielding. It was very much larger than a tranquilizer pistol and required the user to hold it with both hands. The only thing Nick managed to recognize was a handgun placed within its hoister and a portable radio. Everything else seemed to weigh heavily on them, but the wolves seemed to be immune to it as if they were used to carrying such weighted material. One wolf stopped nearby and begun sniffing the air. Matthew sniffed the air and then slowly took a patch of moss and vegetation from the wall beside them and begun rubbing the plants against him and under his armpits.

Before Nick could ask what he was doing, Matthew tossed a fresh batch from the wall at him. "Cover your scent with the plants own. We can't let them smell us or hear us. These are soldiers that are trained to use their sense to detect enemies," Matthew whispered hastily. Nick took his advice but before he rubbed the plants against him he took a sniff of it and held his breath as it smelled terrible. He blinked several times with an unpleasant expression before he begun rubbing the ill-scented material all over him. He didn't why the plants smelled like this and he didn't want to know. However the smell was all too familiar like crap.

After rubbing it all onto him, Matthew seemed to be studying the wolf that continued to sniff the air but suddenly stopped. The wolf paused for a minute then begun sniffing the air again. After several more sniffs the wolf's ears folded back and he scratched his head in dismay. Shrugging it off the wolf begun his patrol again and moved out of sight. Matthew smirked and pointed out where he and Nick would move too. "We are going to move fast and low, stay on me, Nick. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast." Holding his paw out, he waited for the perfect moment. He studied the way the soldiers patrolled around, looking for any signs of random switches in direction, but all the guards seemed to stay on their directed path. It took a minute of studying before Matthew can conclude a brief and narrow point to the hotel. Getting in would be the trickiest part and he didn't know what to expect inside. But he always improvised on planning when encountering a sudden obstruction.

Matthew eyes narrowed and he slowly reached out to Nick's arm. After a quiet moment, Matthew darted and surprised Nick in the process causing him to almost stumble and lose his footing. He had even trouble keeping up with his father who moved faster than Nick could muster. Running across an open field, Nick begun worrying that they would get spotted, but so far he heard nothing. It felt like hours when it was mere seconds but Nick and Matthew leaped over bushes lined up for decoration and crashed their bodies against the wall of the hotel, hiding in the shadows that obscured their bodies from plain sight The bushes also provided cover for when they were crouching. They hugged the wall like their own mothers as Matthew motioned him to follow. Nick was thankful that they were small else they would be clearly seen if someone looked hard enough. Shuffling their way towards the end of the building with Nick wondering how they were going to easily infiltrate the hotel.

Matthew peered around the end corner of building before returning his attention to Nick. "There is an emergency escape we can use, but only proceeds to the third floor. Good thing is it's already set down," Matthew whispered. Moving around the corner they silently moved to the rusty fire escape and begun moving up the stairs. Nick understood what Matthew meant by the escape reaching the third floor. Anything beyond the third set of stairs was utterly destroyed. Years without maintenance and decay really did its damage on the structure. Only pieces of the stairs remained, but the stairs leading from the ground to the first was mostly intact. Nick gripped the railing to use it as support, but broke a piece off. The sound alerted Matthew but wasn't loud enough to alert anyone else. Matthew motioned him to shush and Nick nervously set the piece down before deciding to his paws on the stairs to help him.

They quickly moved along the escape not daring to make a sound or even to breathe. Once they reached the third floor, they both slid through the broken windows trying to avoid the broken glass they spotted. The walls were torn to bits as if someone came in with a sledgehammer and started making a wreck of the place. It was a dark and narrow hallways and sometimes Nick felt as if the place was haunted. Matthew suggested looking for optional routes to the top floor since the stairwell was probably guarded. They were lucky enough to spot a torn down ceiling that would act as a ticket into getting to the next floor. The upper floor had a hole through it as well expect the debris was casted to the floor below it. Matthew leaped towards the other side of the room and barreled rolled as he landed. After that he jumped onto a dresser and shot off of it grabbing onto the ledge onto the next floor.

He then jumped across and laid flat against the ground and told Nick to jump for his paw. Nick took several feet back having a bad feeling, but with only minutes on their clock, Nick decided to do anything that would get them close to Judy and help save her. Every second past is the more he was afraid of hearing a gunshot echo through the hotel. Running at full speed Nick jumped as high as he could and thought he wasn't high enough, but his father Nick's wrist and pulled him up without any effort.

Nick had a hard time wondering if it was the Night Howler giving him the strength or it was just Matthew himself that looked buffer than he looks. He never questioned it though. They had two more floors to ascend before they reached Shepard and Judy and whatever else was hiding up there. Nick wanted to rush their way towards there and was about to dash out the door until his father pulled him aside and against the wall where he placed his paw over his muzzle. Nick was about to demand what he was doing with time wasting until he noticed his father making a motion with one of his claws against his mouth in a sort of motion to tell Nick to be silent. Matthew then pointed at the door, where Nick slowly stared at and felt his face go white as he stared at a wolf that stood through the doorway.

The wolf sniffed the air and thanks to Nicks and Matthews size he was not able to be easily seen. The wolf then turned away and proceeded down the corridor. Matthew let go of Nick's muzzle and motioned him to follow him. Nick wondered how his father knew the wolf was there, but after seeing the impossible being pulled off between him and a rhino, he didn't doubt his father's ability. Without him, Nick knew he would have never made it this far. Matthew then proceeded into the next room where he open up the window and whispered quietly, "There is a drainage pipe on the side of the building we can used to climb it. I saw it on our way to the building. It was broken in half, but the rest should extend all the way to the roof."

Nick was about to say something, but Matthew cut him off. "This is the only way, Nick, and we are running out of time. There is no optional route, only forward." Nick closed his mouth and breathed in fresh air as he followed his father. He wondered why they couldn't just climb into the next floor window, but noticed that the floor itself was much larger than the ones below. The top floor must have been a master suite of some kind and only came with one window, which was on the far end side of the building. To the corner on Nick's left the building was mostly blue tarps that wavered in the wind which revealed to be the incomplete side. Matthew seemed to be looking for a route in which Shepard would not suspect them to go. The roof seemed to be a great vantage point for them to descend into the top floor, however with time running out, Nick pondered if his father had a plan for them to rescue Judy. With time running out and only maybe three minutes on the clock, he hopes they whatever is planned, Judy will come out safe and sound. With Judy completely in his mind, Nick just had to stay focus and do everything he can to reach her.

Nick didn't dare to check the time and was afraid that they had only seconds on the clock. His father moved through the window and onto the edge as he gripped the window. Nick peeked out and wished he didn't as the ground was too far below. He should be used to heights, but with anxiety building up and only climbing a drainage pipe to secure their way to the roof just made things worse. However, he didn't stop pushing. He had to get to Judy no matter the risks. Matthew tried rattling the pipe to see how stabilized it was, which was very terrible, but Matthew climbed it anyway. Getting a firm grip with his paws, Matthew began ascending the unstable pipe with Nick following from behind. Once Matthew was high enough, Nick begun his ascent as well and tried to mimic Matthew method of climbing.

It was very difficult, but Nick managed. He had to keep his energy of focus in one area of time. By using his paw strength he would pull his feet forward and then rest his feet strength to hold him while he adjusted his paws into a new position. Nick was almost afraid that he would fall and made sure that he had a strong grip on the pipe with each ascent. He thought Matthew was having trouble on his own, but noticed that his father wasn't even breaking a sweat and continued to climb without even slowing down, making Nick ever wonder if his father ever had his limits when it came to physical demand. Nick carefully began to increase his pace hoping to reach the top before he took anymore time.

After several pulls, a large snap was heard as a bolt from the pipe shot from its placement in the side of the wall. Matthew stopped immediately and watched from the corner of his eye as the bolt dropped below and hit Nick on top of his head. "Ow," Nick responded. The pipe slightly rattled as the bolt made it even more unsafe and caused Nick to clench the pipe tightly to avoid losing balance. Matthew studied the pipe before whispering to Nick, "Climb on top of me and wrap your arms around my neck." Nick was about to protest, but Matthew ushered him to do it. Nick not wasting anymore time climbed onto his father's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nick found himself in an uncomfortable position but guess it would be the first time his father would give him a unofficial piggyback ride. He also wondered why his father wanted him to climb atop of him and eventually soon found out.

The top of the roofs ledge was about three feet away and Nick could hear the groaning of the pipe becoming more and more unstable with each second as Nick and Matthews combined weight began to pull the pipe from the wall. Matthew hunched back as if he were going to strike a predator and with one great leap he pounced forward. Nick held on for dear life and listened to the bolts of the pipe snap away and the pipe jerk downward. Matthew extended his arm and reached for the ledge above them. Nick slowly felt himself start to fall and nearly lost his grip when he jerked. Matthew managed to land one of his claws against the ledge and Nick even heard the contact of his claws against stone concrete. Nick never expected the claws of a fox's to be a strong as this, but considering this was his father, he doubted that he himself could pull this off, but he noticed that Matthew winced at the pain he felt. Nick's weight didn't help any.

"Reach for the ledge, Nick" Matthew growled. Nick – who felt really bad for doing this – used his father as support to grab onto the ledge and rolled himself over it. Reaching down, he helped his father up who rubbed the edge of his paw and flexed it. Nick turned around and took a step forward. He just then realized that the entire midsection to the far left and right corner was left without proper roofing and had only the iron support beams lying about. But without the roofing, Nick's eyes widened as he spotted Judy sitting in a chair with her arms tied behind it. A large wolf than were larger than the ones he encountered before paced back and forth in front of the rabbit, holding what Nick assumed to be an actual gun. The wolf that paced around Nick recognized in an instant, remembering through the past vision that he was none other than Shepard himself. Several guards surrounded them and didn't move a muscle. He also heard voices exchanging between Judy and Shepard.

Matthew pointed out a large stack of crates that were piled up that they could use to descend to the top floor and use it as cover. Nick hopes that whatever Matthew had planned was ready to put it to full use and hope he could share it to see what part Nick could play. Descending onto a I-beam, Matthew dropped silently onto the large crates and moved through the darkness behind them where he poked his head out to spy on Shepard. Nick followed along and stood beside Matthew. He then noticed the top floor was actually an incomplete master suite with only the flooring and a side wall constructed. The entire room was very large and the staircase was unguarded nearby. The elevator that led to the bottom floor seemed to be in working condition.

Nick stared at his phone and panicked as there was only one minute left on the clock. He then turned around to stare at his father, almost begging to know what he can do. His ears twitched as he heard Shepard speak to Judy.

Shepard stared at a watch that was on his wrist and growled irritatingly. "Seems, Matthew has deemed you expendable, Officer Hopps," Shepard said as he cocked the gun on the revolver he was holding.

"They'll find you, Shepard. Even if I die, they will chase you to the face of the earth," Judy responded. Nick was surprised that Judy was putting on a strong face against Shepard. In her eyes, he could see the fear and horror, but Nick knew Judy. No matter what, she was the heart of the ZPD. She didn't show that fear to whatever she was up against. But Nick knew that she was scared at the same time because everyone had to have a fear of something, even when they try to not show it. Nick wished it were him in that chair than her.

"We have to do something, dad!" Nick whispered, however Matthew continued to watch and didn't respond.

Shepard chuckled and sighed with content. "I can thank you for one thing, Officer. If it weren't for you, Bellwether would have continued to be a thorn in my side. And if you didn't stop her… she would have died by my own hands." Nick blinked as Shepard mentioned Bellwether and wondered what connections the two held together. Bellwether never mentioned anything Shepard – not that she would – but he wondered what else she could have hidden from them. If Bellwether knew Shepard, then she could have told the ZPD and maybe Judy's capture could have been avoided. "But you spared someone life from being taken," he said and walked around her until he was behind her and bent down until his muzzle was beside her head. "Sadly… there will no one here to spare you," Shepard whispered to her.

Judy seemed to take a deep breath and closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eyes. Shepard stood up straight where he eyed the clock change to twelve o'clock. As it did, Shepard lifted the revolver and pointed at the back of Judy's head. Nick made a motion to do something, but Matthew pushed him back and ran out into the open. "Shepard!" Matthew screamed.

Shepard head turned slightly as he recognized the voice of his arch nemesis and a smile formed onto his face. "Now… this is quite the surprise."

 **Authors note: Yeah I couldn't just let the bunny die, she just too valuable plus without her, Nick's life would be really messed up and everyone would probably hate me and I would hate myself, but I like drama, however, Judy is an essential part of the story and without her I might as well just end the story. Anyhow with Matthew and Shepard finally meeting face to face again and Judy spared and Nick relieved, who knows what can happen next. :P Anyhow tune in next time :]**

 **NOTE:**

 **I am currently reworking the story as I have no been active in a long time for personal reasons and lost most known data to the story. Right now I'm currently scanning through the story to see where I left off and might make changes to writing style or update each chapter with a more detailed view if needed. I will also be working on other different stories that was to be planned years ago and might decrease word count to between 5,000 - 7,500. I also changed my profile name to that of my common fantasy name and a profile image I find to my liking. (Disclaimer: I disclaim the art as for it is not my own) I apologize for the inconvenience. As of right now I'm currently working on a different story and hope the story will be of curiosity and amusement. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Drastic Measures

**Chapter 10:**

 **Drastic Measures**

* * *

Shepard lowered his weapon upon hearing Matthews voice pleased that the fox came under his demands, yet his was disturbed by the thought. It was unusual for Matthew to risk himself over someone. Why was this 'bunny' important to him, but Shepard didn't care, Matthew came and that's all that matters, yet… he was as curious as to why. This was something he would never expect from the fox knowing how much he changed in recent years. He didn't question how Matthew managed to infiltrate the building either, considering he was always the stealthy type, always hiding in the shadows. It was nothing new to him aside from popping out into the open and appealing to his demands.

The guards shifted in place staring at subject zero-one griping their weapons tightly knowing what he is capable of. Even though they possessed weaponry capable of killing someone in an instant, they felt insecure in the presence of the subject. The only person who didn't feel distressed was Shepard who continued to smile ever so evilly, delighted that the elusive was within his grasp.

"Matthew…" he started looking back and forth between Judy, motioning his revolver at her. "To see you risk you're for someone… is something I never thought I would see in you." He chuckled at what was occurring and shook his head. "She must be someone of grave importance if you came."

Matthew… no" Judy said weakly.

It was in the heat of the moment of where Matthew had to act before thinking, something he wasn't fond of and not have he acted a second later and revealed himself to Shepard she could have killed her. Matthew mind however begun working on options of escaping with Judy and Nick but as of so far everything seemed far a good plan. There were guards nearby, they were in a seven story building and Judy was immobile. Matthew was unsure of how to get out of this one. He took in surroundings the best he could search for a possible exit route. Most of the walls on the floor were either incomplete or destroyed by years of decay.

The front of the building where Judy and Shepard were positioned had an entire view of the Slums with the bright sun creeping inside the building. The walls to his left draped with tarps that fluttered heavily against the wind while the walls to his right seemed weakened as if it was ready to give at any moment. The wooden floors seemed dislodged in some places allowing small gaps through the flooring and his mind gave the thought of being able to squeeze through there. It was shot off knowing that they wouldn't have enough time to get all of them through there if they managed to somehow rescue Judy and escape. The area had some decent cover with large objects such as couches and certain furniture that could've been place here during the construction but were either old or rotting where it stood.

Anything to his rear he was unable to see as were some part of the crates where Nick was and didn't get the chance to see anything upon their descent. His eyes eventually fell onto Shepard and the grin he had smudged across his face.

Matthew glared at him never taking his gaze from him and sense the guard slowly moving around to encircle him but kept their distance. He casted his eyes to where the large amount of crates were stacked, searching for Nick was and then notice something creeping in the shadows ever so silently seeking cover every chance it got to avoid the eyes of the guards. That's when Matthew knew it was Nick moving around questioning what he was doing and then realized what he had planned. But for it to succeed he needed to lure Shepard away from Judy. But for right now he can only continue to talk to the large wolf and seek whatever chance he could get to provoke the wolf to move closer.

Matthew eyes stared back over at Shepard at relayed back, "Maybe I'm finally done watching you kill the people around me, Shepard. Maybe it's time for to stop running away like a coward and face you." Bold words Matthew said but it was too only prolong the conversation. He could have attempted to ask Shepard to released Judy in his place but he knew Shepard, he would never agree to that. He was always the type to toy with someone's emotions. This bunny wasn't exactly important to him, but he knows how important she is to his son.

Shepard snorted as if amused by his words. "Such words can only get you so far, Matthew… but cowards live to see another day and you?" He pointed the revolver at him and Matthew tensed up. "Your time has come…" he said simply. At that moment Matthew expected to be shot by Shepard but the wolf remained motionless as if he was thinking. He noticed Nick was edging closer to Judy but stopped behind a dresser that was worn of age unable to get any closer. Moments passed and Shepard raised his weapon into the air. "Actually, you may be still of use to us, Matthew," he said, changing his mind. His eyes seemed to gleam with something, but it disappeared too quickly for Matthew to decipher what he was up too.

That's when he reached behind his pants and unclipped something from his belt. Holding a silver metal collar out in front of him his extended his arm to allow Matthew to see it clearly. "Do you know what this is…Matthew?" Shepard asked, dangling the collar in front of him. Matthew seemed to question by what he meant and stared at the collar taking in its design and then suddenly he eyes widened at what the device was.

It was a shock collar…

"You should remember, Matthew," Shepard snorted admiring the beauty of it. "You designed it after all."

"How…?" That was all that Matthew could say, shocked by the presence of it. That 'thing' in his hand should never have existed and Matthew thought he would never see it ever again, as it supposed to be deleted and lost all along with his family.

Nick and Judy were absorbing the information like a magnet, questions going through their head as they listened to the conversation. They were both confused at it, but Nick snapped back to his plan wishing the old, ugly fox in front of him would just move an inch.

Shepard chuckled at Matthew's expression on his face. "It's amazing what technology can do today, providing us with such devices. These were built to quell prisoner rebellion, right? However, it seems that the animal kingdom had a better idea to ensure us Predators stayed in line," he sneered. He stared at Matthew and then tossed the collar in front of him. Matthew watched as the collar slid to stop before his feet and then Shepard said in a stern voice, "Put the collar on, Matthew or she dies."

Matthew bared teeth, growling under the demand but he soon became silent. He stared briefly at the collar before Shepard repeated himself. "Put the collar on, Matthew."

Matthew clenched his fists together and then tore a glare at Shepard as an idea formed inside his mind. "Why don't you come do it yourself, Shepard, I always knew how personal you been with me."

Shepard laughed at his response before it died out and a more serious expression fell onto his face. Shepard pointed the weapon at Judy signaling his intent to kill Judy. "I'm serious, Matthew, put the collar on." Judy winced at the pressure against her skull and Nick was trying to determine what his father was doing, panicking once the revolver pressed against Judy.

Matthew refused to submit to the threats and voiced himself stronger, showing no fear to the large wolf and his actions. "And I'm serious too Matthew, are you afraid to come even close to me, afraid to lose another eye? Why don't you look into mine and tell me… how much you despise me, hate me, your intent to kill me, unless you to scared to come face to face with me."

Shepard snarled profusely at the fox, damaging his pride to such an extremity and glimpsed at the guards around him. They dared not stare at the larger wolf but he could tell they stiffened at the fox's words, questioning whether or not the wolf would approach the fox. Matthew dropped to his knees and placed his arms in between his thighs to strengthen his words. Shepard glared into Matthew and too everyone's relief Shepard lowered his weapon and pointed it at Matthew. "Watch him…" the wolf ordered the guards. They all pointed their weapons at the fox and slowly watched as Shepard started moving forward towards Matthew.

This gave Nick the time to creep forward behind Judy and cover her mouth with his paw. She yelped at the sudden presence and soon her amethysts met his emerald ones. He motioned his paw to his muzzle and made a gesture to shush her. She nodded slowly and he let go of her mouth, watching tears stream from her eyes at the presence. "Like I said, I'm always there for you," he whispered with all the sincerity in his heart and with that he saw more streams of tears escape her eyes. She would've hugged him so tightly if she wasn't bind with ropes and the situation she was in.

She couldn't even express her gratitude either, trying hard to fight up the sniffles and coughs that wanted to voice themselves. He worked as quickly and quietly as he could to unravel her binds and frequently kept checking to see if he has been spotted yet. Judy cooperated with Nick the best she could and once one of her paws were free from the binds she worked on the other as Nick worked on her ankle binds.

Stopping in front of the Matthew, Shepard took a knee still towering over the fox like a giant and stabbed Matthew's eyes with cold intentions. Grabbing Matthew's throat roughly and tightening his grip into a choke hold, Matthew winced and whimpered at the pain, but did nothing, letting Shepard has his way with the fox. Shepard grabbed the collar on the ground and latched it around his neck, clicking it into place and listening to the sound of the collar beep with activation.

He then spoke into his ear softly in the most threatening voice he could muster. "I yearn… for the day that you become useless and the day I tear into and torture your body until it heals and then repeat the same process over and over." He tossed Matthew to the ground and stood up to stare at the guards. "We are done here," Shepard said bitterly staring at Matthew in disgust. Before he could command his soldiers, he heard something creek behind him and turned his heads to see another fox that looked like Matthew alongside the bunny who escaped from the chair moving away into the shadows towards the corner to the right.

Nick flinched at the creaking of the flooring, damning its old age and felt a thousand eyes stare at him. He shot his eyes to the right to stare at the soldiers and Shepard's. Matthew meanwhile looked up in horror as he started to get up. The guards shifted their weapons at both at them, wondering who the other fox was questioning what sorcery this was.

Shepard's mind snapped as he recalled such an appearance and realized who it was. "Nickolas," Shepard breathed.

Matthew eyes narrowed at the sound of Shepard saying the name of his son and felt an overcome of instinctual protection fall over him. "Run!" he screamed, entering into SCI and used this profound strength and power to tackle Shepard and lift his body weight. Shepard didn't expect such brute force and before he could land his feet back onto the ground he felt nothing beneath him and felt his body become weightless as Matthew pushed him and himself off the building, dropping to their deaths.

Nick and Judy dashed away from the guards as their attentions shifted to Matthew as he threw them off the building watching in horror as their commander fell. Nick had the same thing going through him as he watched his father suffer the same fate, but somehow… Nick felt that his father would survive. The guards then redirected attention to the duo running from them and opened fire at them. A snap of explosions echoed that sounded like someone tossing firecrackers onto the ground. His ears smacked against his face hearing the loud and unfamiliar sound up so close and felt something graze his cheek, slicing into his flesh searing it. He heard several whizzes of something fly past him and Judy and they managed to dive in time behind the stack of crates where he and Matthew descended from.

Bullets contacted wood and shredded through it, snapping the solid material from place and casted splinters everywhere. Luckily Judy and Nick were of small size and the bullets passed over them without harming either of them. Any taller and they would've been killed. Nick and Judy covered their ears at the sound of it. Soon the firing stopped and the sound of magazines being ejected from the weapons collided with the ground. Nick took notice of this and used what precious time to locate a quick escape. He knew the roof wasn't an option after the pipe falling and the fire escape was destroyed.

Judy then pointed out a small gap in the rotten flooring and darted towards it. Weapons cocked nearby and one of the wolves ordered the others to their positions. Judy slipped in first and Nick came next, nearly getting snagged against the sharp boards. Dodging another ray of bullets, Nick fell onto the flooring beneath him failing to spot that the floor was collapsed and rolled downwards into the next floor. Nick rolled onto Judy, chest pressed against hers and they locked eyes briefly.

They didn't have time to process the awkward position in their minds before hearing the wood above them getting pierced by bullets. Nick jumped up and grabbed Judy's paw before pulling her with him to the nearest cover. Small gaps of sunlight broke through the surface of the wood and dust kicked up. Nick and Judy kept their heads tucked against them as they crashed into the room next to them and jumped behind the couch as if they were expecting the bullets to come straight at them. The gunfire soon ceased and the duo tried to catch their breath. Nick tightens his grip around Judy as she was cushioned against him. He had one arm draped around her head and his other pulling her body against his to make them become a smaller target.

He rested his against Judy's and she felt a warm liquid travel along her scalp. Judy's eyes quickly darted to Nick whose cheek bled profusely. He didn't notice her gaze at he was peeking over the couch to see if there was anyone coming as moment was heard throughout the building followed by the barking of orders. "Nick…" Judy mewed at the sight of him bleeding and almost didn't notice the amount of seriousness in Nick's expression. Unlike other times during operations, Nick would joke around somewhat and be unprofessional times even in most serious situations like the jokester he was, but this time it was very different. Maybe it was because they were fighting for their lives, but it felt so different from that.

Nick didn't looked at Judy at the sound of her voice and instead squeezed her tighter against, however, the thought of her being struck by the piercing objects came into his mind and his gaze shot to her. His eyes searched her entire body searching for a wound and then noticed the blood on her head. He was wretched in horror at the sight of Judy bleeding from her head imagining her being shot, but once he heard her concern his worries faded away. "Your cheek," she said, reaching up to study to the wound. Nick winced at the touch, feeling his skin burn at the contact and Judy retreated upon hearing his pain.

"I'll be fine," Nick responded in reassurance, but Judy still worried over the fox's wounds. They held each other gaze for several seconds before Nick loosened his grip on her and diverted his gaze to the doorway. "We need to get out of here." Judy nodded in response and they stood up and crept towards the door leaning against the wall. He could hear the heavy steps of the wolves scamper up the stairs and heard someone barking orders from above them.

Ensuring it was safe Nick grabbed Judy's paw again, making sure she stayed close to him, afraid that she would disappear if he didn't physically feel her presence. She flushed at the contact but didn't pull away nor question what he was doing. "This way," he finally said and started to run carefully and quietly to towards the stairway that led throughout the building.

They passed the destroyed entrance hearing moment above them echo through the narrow area, and Nick ushered themselves to run down the stairs. The sound of voices and stomping feet made the duo run even faster as they raced towards the bottom never stopping until they reached the ground floor. Opening the door to the ground floor he spotted several guards yelling out into the lobby. At first he thought they were spotted but instead they rushed outside towards the Black SUVs. Aware of the enemy presence in the front and the incoming behind them, Nick pulled Judy and ran to the rear of the building, searching for an exit.

Thankfully there was a rear exit and he crashed through the door with Judy behind him. They ran around the building and sprinted a block down the street before resting against several buildings that covered them. So far he could tell they weren't followed and leaned against the wall as his body demanded rest. While Nick attempted to control his breathing his eyes shot open as his mind crossed over about his father. He didn't want to think about it, his father falling from a seven story building and just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. There was no way someone could survive such a fall but in his naïve mind, he begged for his father to be alive, believing that he somehow manage to survive. Peering around the wall, Nick searched the hotel until his eyes fell onto the black SUVs.

He noticed a grey shape lying along the distorted roof of the vehicle and assumed it was the body of Shepard. His eyes then snapped to a distinct figure not too far from the vehicle lying lifelessly along the ground. The image hit him hard as his mind tried to absorb what was happening. His body trembled as fear and grief took hold. Judy noticed his actions, questioning what he was staring at and then it hit her like a bullet: his father.

Judy felt a thousand emotions fall onto her as she watched her partner and friend witness his father's death and felt the need to comfort. She slowly approached him and guided her hands around his waist, feeling him tense up at the contact. He heard the sniffles and chokes in his voice. "He…no…he…he…can't be…" Nick never thought he would become to feel himself becoming attached to his father on a certain level, knowing that it would take a lot longer for them to heal old wounds and share a father and son bond that they were deprived of for so long. The death, however, struck Nick's heart with a knife, inching more and more into him as he stared at his father's body.

Those days of being together, and possibly being a normal family, was now over and Nick was tossed into an emotional hurricane unable to cope and understand.

His father was dead…

He felt a warm liquid travel along his cheek, knowing all too well that it wasn't blood, but tears forming in his eyes. Judy pulled at Nick trying to grab his attention. "Nick…don't look," she whispered unable to see Nick in such a state. All she wanted was to comfort the fox in any possible but to comfort someone that just lost a relative…it is extremely hard because if switched in the same place, Judy knew that she would be in the same if that were her father out there, but she didn't allow that to stop her from giving all the comfort and sympathy in the world to the fox.

He was in a state of shock and grieved his father, just like any other animal would do, because it was all they could do.

Nick felt his body weakened and started to sink into the ground. He didn't know how but his body turned and he fell onto his knees, his face crashing into Judy's chest as he sobbed dreadfully, unable to hold back the pain inside his emotions. Judy held the fox with her arms and like it was a mother's instinct, she began to stroke the top of his head, reassuring him with the most heartfelt voice she could provide. Surprisingly, Nick sobs and coughs began to slow. Soon It was just his body twitching every several seconds and Judy found herself soothed by his calming body.

Eventually all she could feel were his rough breaths against her chest and she partly smiled at the fact that it felt like she was caring for a child, but the smile faded because she knew that Nick lost something that was a part of him. She almost thought he fell asleep, but she heard him mumble a thank you through his dried throat.

She felt her own tears slide against her cheek and without thinking planted her head against his head and kissed him in the center of his head. Coming to total realization of what she was doing she quickly retreated a fair distance from his head, mentally slapping herself asking if such a thing was appropriate or not. In horror she thought Nick felt what she did as his ears seem to perk up in response, but soon they slowly returned flat against his head.

She then stared out back towards the hotel where howls became ever so present with the wolves gathering in the front courtyard and then suddenly she in total shock, unable to believe what was occurring. "Nick," she whispered, breathlessly. "Look." Nick hesitated at first, but something pulled him to look at what she was seeing and almost stiffened at what he was witnessing.

 **Matthew's POV**

* * *

The world to Matthew was unclear in terms of noise and a bright light protruded his eyes. His body was extremely weak and screamed with pain. He could barely move at first and wanted to rest at first, giving in to his body's demand and closed his eyes. His memory was foggy and his head pounded with such force that he begged for it to stop. It took several minutes for him to go through his mind and recollect what occurred. It was fuzzy at first, like it something that was blurred away, but as soon as the word Nickolas hit his mind and repeated just enough for him to recognize the name and its meaning.

It was his son's name, and he was alive, and in extreme danger. Snapping his eyes opened he growled in frustration as his body refused to move, but he gathered his strength and pushed his body to get up. His entire body was numb to the bone, but he pressed to move them and slowly felt his limbs start to shift. Starting with his arms he scooted them beneath his chest and began to push upwards. While he arms lifted his body, nearing falling to the ground in shortness of strength and pain ripping through his body, Matthew moved his legs forward, squeezing them under his body until he was on his knees. The toughest part came when he managed to get one foot planted against the ground and nearly lost footing, but he caught his balance by using his hands as support. He refused to die while his son was still out there.

With one last push, he clumsily rose to his feet, shuffling in place as to maintain his balance. His arms then fell limp against his body and Matthew gasped as if his body wasn't breathing properly. He then stared into the sky to stare at its blue beauty as he focused on regaining his senses. His vision was blurred for a long period of time but it eventually cleared and he able to fully take in his surroundings. He understood what his body – or the toxin within his cells – was doing.

The toxin was in overdrive as it began drawing energy from his body and used it to rapidly begin healing his body at an accelerated speed. He questioned why such ability did not heal him any quicker from the crash site at Oprius, but he assumed it was because of the elements he was faced with. The toxin draws energy which is the same energy that heats the body and prevents it from succumbing to hyperthermia. This time it was different as he was not freezing, but falling from a seven story building brought questions in mind. He had no broken bones, other than bruises and his head wound opening up. That's when he remembered that he used a cushion upon landing, and that cushion was Shepard.

Speaking of which, Matthew casted his gaze towards the black SUV where Shepard's body laid, indenting a large portion of the roof. Matthew thought the wolf was dead, but his slow and rasp breaths told him otherwise and soon the wolf stirred to his surprise as he cough and whined at the wounds he possessed. Matthew snarled at the wolf's survival. He wanted to strike while he could, and gorge the wolf's throat out until he notice several soldiers appear around him with weapons pointed. A medical team assessed Shepard as he coughed up blood, showing signs of broken ribs. He slid off the roof of the car, gritting his teeth together and held a hand to his chest while the other pressed against the side of the vehicle, smearing blood along the black paint.

He shot a death glare to Matthew who shot one back at him and slowly begun to approach him. Matthew willed his body to move, but it would be impossible given the surrounding soldiers would fire at the second he made a move and his body was too weak to move quickly enough. He would deliver a killing blow, or attempt to at least to erase Shepard from history. Once Shepard was close enough distant, ignoring the medics that tried to get him to stop moving around and allow them to treat his body, he pulled a small remote from his hand. Pressing the button Matthew felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body and send his already tired body crashing onto the ground, destroying his plan at striking the wolf.

He forgot that the shock collar was around his neck and twitched violently to the jolts. Shepard kept this going for a minute which felt like hours, snarling offensive words to the fox before releasing his finger off the button. Matthew breathed heavily and felt his stomach turn on him, releasing the contents onto the ground.

It was then where Shepard snapped in a thunderous rage to his guards. "Secure the subject and find me his son! I want him alive! Do anything you see appropriate to find him and bring him to me!" The wolves snapped to it and begun assembling teams for tasking. One was to take subject zero-one to a hidden research base within the Slums while the other teams were to patrol the area and search for the subject's son.

Meanwhile Shepard was being prepped for immediate treatment and to be sent back to the base with the use of the other SUV. The medics spent no time in transporting Shepard, but before Shepard could leave, Matthew left one last threat "You…leave him alone…Shepard, or…I will… kill you," he said weakly unable to form a full sentence without having to pause. The large wolf paid no attention to the fox's words, to pissed off by what happened. When he heals, he will have a long talk with Matthew

Matthew was handcuffed and tossed into the trunk of the vehicle, not able to move a muscle after what his body was going through. He could only close his eyes and hope for one thing.

He hoped that his son was safe…

 **Nick's POV**

* * *

Nick found it impossible to see his father survive from such a height, but then again it is his 'father' and from what he seen so far, Matthew survived about everything that was thrown at him, whether it be facing off against rhinos or falling from seven stories buildings. His father was something else entirely and at one pointed, Nick thought he was immortal. To see his father standing strong all the grief washed away from his body and fill with joy, his father wasn't dead, he was alive. He wanted to run to him and hug him like no tomorrow, but he froze as he watched in horror as the soldiers poured from the lobby entrance and surrounded Matthew. It became obvious that Matthew was severely wounded in his current state as he didn't flee the scene from the approaching soldiers. It was a seven story drop after all, it he managed to survive it then no doubt his body was destroyed in such a way, it was amazing to see him stand.

And if things weren't already bad enough, Shepard's body stirred and shifted, alarming everyone that he was very well alive. It should be impossible, seeing people rise from a drop that should've killed them. Nick didn't care, he was glad his father was alive, barely. Shepard pushed himself off the roof and slid along the opposite vehicle, disappearing from Nick's sight, but he soon reemerged to the rear of the vehicle, raw amounts of anger and hatred present in his eyes. A medical team attempted to have Shepard to stop and rest in place as they would check his injuries but he refused to listen to them as all attention was focused on the fox in front of him. He then approached Matthew and for a second Nick thought he was pulling a weapon from his back, but instead it was something of smaller size. He focused his eyes on what Shepard was holding, but from such a distance he could not determine what it was. He held his hand out to Matthew and then suddenly without warning his father fell to ground and started to twitch in place.

Nick was about to rush to the scene, but something held him in place and he looked down to see Judy had a tight grip around him. "Nick, don't, there is nothing we can do," she said. As much as Nick wanted to disagree, she was right. They were outnumbered and the soldiers possessed weapons that proven more than enough that it was able to kill someone. The graze on his cheek that burned reminded him that this was no normal group of criminals. These crooks were something else entirely, unlike the usual gangs they encountered during their patrols. And Shepard, he was someone crazed with Matthew and now that he saw him, it was no wonder his father threw him over the building.

It was a lot to process and handle and Nick could only stand and watch from around the corner as his father convulsed in place. His death was something that tore him apart, and now the torture was something worse. Once Matthew stopped in place and didn't move another muscle, Shepard barked commands with whatever breath he could muster before the soldiers started handcuffing and loading up Matthew into one of the vehicles. Shepard mounted into the other vehicle that wasn't damaged and the medical team spent no time rushing him to wherever they were headed.

Matthew's vehicle started to pull away as well and Nick watched helplessly as they took off onto the street soon after Shepard vehicle left. A team of wolves formed together and started a patrol into the city, no doubt to search for him and Judy. Two remained behind to inspect the vehicle to determine that the roof wasn't low enough to prove a problem in terms of vision when driving. Nick questioned where they were taking his father and wondered if he was ever going to see him again. His mind was plagued severely. He thought he witnessed his father's death, but instead watched him get shocked to near death and tossed into the back of a vehicle only to be taken off into the distance. It pained him so much to watch the events unfold and felt the arms around him drift away as if the only comfort he had disappeared with his father.

Nick turned to Judy who was already formulating a plan inside her mind which concerned Nick of what she was thinking. She had her notepad out and was prodding the back of her carrot pen against her cheek as she scribbled words and was entranced in deep thought. Nick took the time to reevaluate each other and searched Judy's body more in-depth to search for any wounds. The image of her almost being executed haunted him and he wanted to push in back into the back of his mind. He was her partner, and they were supposed to look out for each other, something he failed at miserably as she was captured by Shepard's men.

Mixed feelings enveloped his body searching for forgiveness. He was angry and hated himself, but at the same time he was happy that Judy was beside him again, but also felt his body twist tightly as his father pretty much traded himself for Judy. He was thankful that his father survived and now he was once again a prisoner under Shepard's grasp. Nonetheless he focused on who was in front of him, and someone that he cared about deeply. Before Judy could mention anything she was pulled into Nick in a quick motion and he squeezed her tightly against him. She blushed at the sudden close contact with her partner and looked into his eyes to see fresh tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight ever again," he whispered, planting his head over hers. Judy was in a state of shock at Nick's actions, but shouldn't be surprised. She was taken hostage and held at gunpoint and most likely would've been killed if they haven't come. She shivered at the feeling of cold metal pressed against her skull and was relieved deeply when they escaped from Shepard. However, it didn't come without a cost as Matthew was captured.

She was surprised and in shock when the fox rose from the ground after falling from such height and was even surprised when the large wolf rose from the dead as well. She knew if she fell from such distance her fragile body would just shatter like glass. Watching Nick go into a state of misery, she hadn't seen it since that time when they got into an argument after the interview she was giving during the Night Howler case. That time Nick was hurt by her actions and Judy felt guilty and miserable herself, taking back everything she said. This time, however, Nick was crying for the death of his father, which he is actually alive. Now she could feel how guilty he was not being there when she needed him the most.

As partners it's their job to look after each other, not only ensuring each other's safety, but looking after each other wellbeing. Nick was an emotional roller-coaster at the moment, which is understandable, and Judy knew what Nick was just thinking by his actions. He failed to look after her and he wanted forgiveness, which Judy was willing to give. She returned the hug and Nick was at a loss for words, distraught by everything that has been lately. "I'm sorry, Carrots…" was all he could say.

It was a whole amount to take in today, first her being kidnapped, Nick's father nearly dying, and now Nick feeling like a failure to Judy. "Nick, it's okay, I'm here now, but right now we need to find your father," she suggested, fearing the worst for his father.

Nick looked into her eyes with a concerned face and shook his head. "No, Carrots, I'm not putting you at any more risk," Nick responded, sternly.

"Nick, he's your father and he's alive, don't you want to go find and save him?" she asked, trying to reason with him.

Nick stared at the ground for quite some time and finally said, "But I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." There was a large amount of care and concern for the bunny by what Nick demonstrated, but that didn't turn Judy's decision to find Matthew.

"Nick," she started, putting distance between him and her, "I know you worry over me, but we are officers of law, and it's our job – our duty - to serve and protect the public of Zootopia," she pointed out, flaring her badge to serve a reminder of who they were. Nick wanted to say something, but Judy cut him off. "Your father right now needs our help right now, and I'm not willing to run away and abandon him." She straightened her stance and crossed her arms. "You Nick, of all people, know what we signed up for, and if it was father, I would travel to the end of the world to save him."

Judy's words hit Nick like a bus, and wanted to say something otherwise that it was dangerous, but he remained silent and lowered his head. She was right – they are officers of the law – but he couldn't get the feeling of guiltiness out of his mind that if something would happen to Judy, he would never forgive himself. His father on the other hand would've wanted them to leave Zootopia and get away from Shepard however they could, forced to live in exile. It suddenly dawned on him, gnawing on the back of his mind of how he would live for the rest of his days knowing that he left his father behind.

It also made him concern over his mother, how would she react to knowing that he was still alive, but would never get the chance to see him like he has. Nick lowered his head in submission, forced to decide which the best course of action was. He didn't want to risk Judy getting injured or worse from what he witnessed already, but he didn't want to see the look on his mother's face nor live with regret that he left his father behind to some crazed wolf. His own career was against him, as he joined the ZPD to become Judy's partner and live up to her expectation. Turning on that was like betraying her and what he was representing.

Judy noticed the turmoil going through Nick and searched for something to help aid their cause and hopefully lighten the weight off Nick's shoulders. "What if we called Chief Bogo, and get the entire ZPD on this, maybe we can stop Shepard with their help," she suggested, hoping she would shine a ray of hope.

Nick ears perked and he quickly shot up to stare into her and whatever she was hoping for was the complete opposite. "No way, that's a terrible idea!" Nick exclaimed, failing his arms. Judy flinched at his sudden outburst before Nick explained to her why contacting Bogo was a bad idea. "If we tell Bogo that we're here and the situation that's occurring, he will no doubt send everyone, but this is the Slums! If ZPD start showing up in numbers then there will be more chaos with locals than with whatever Shepard has to offer. Things could get real bad before they even begin, Carrots."

Judy ears lowered against her back as her plan backfired and lowered her gaze, avoiding Nick's eyes. "Oh." Was all Judy could say, and Nick bit his tongue thinking that he went a bit too extreme with that, but he was right, if the ZPD showed up in brute force then chaos would erupt. Gangs would rebel against the ZPD presence and officers could get injured in the process. The people that lived in the Slums felt that they were abandoned by Zootopia long ago and Nick felt what they did. The slums were a world of lost hope and poverty, and he never seen the ruins of the place ever change in his years of living.

"Sorry, Carrots," Nick apologized and sighed slightly. "It's just I been here long enough to know how the Slums work and I was lucky enough to make it here before the entire block came down on me. I may have street credit back in the day, but now that I'm an officer, things changed dramatically and I wouldn't be surprised that the people here that knew me felt that that I betrayed them."

Judy shifted uneasily before she looked around at their surroundings. "So we are on our own," Judy mumbled, but a then a fire burned in her eyes. "I'm still going after Matthew, Nick," she firmly said, giving no ground.

Nick sighed at her stiff resistance and eventually gave into her pressure. "Fine," he cried, throwing his arms into the air in defeat. Judy smiled somewhat but it disappeared seconds later at Nick's questions and concerns. "We don't even know where they took him and if we do figure that out how are we going to rescue him without getting caught?" He pushed.

Judy crossed her arms and mused over it. He was right, they didn't even though where Matthew was taken and as far as infiltrating? "We'll cross that bridge when we get there but right now let's start with searching for those SUVs in the area. Maybe they took him somewhere here," she proposed.

Nick was hesitant with concern over there safety, but he knows he was already on the path of no return when he gave into Judy's pressure for them to search for his father. He thought about a means of searching the Slums, doubting they would find anything coming close to the whereabouts of Matthew. The only leads he could figure out so far that he was taken away in a SUV and the odds of finding that in the Slums is slim to none.

Right he now he supposed that the first course of action was return to Finnick. He could drive them around and increase their coverage greatly and in a fast way as well. He was disturbed by the thought to get Finnick any more involved than he already was, but Nick knew that to search the Slums on foot is suicide. He knew there were animals out there that wouldn't take kindly to their presence in the Slums, and with them wearing their uniforms they stuck out like sore thumbs. At least Finnick's fan kept them out of prying eyes. Thinking of a plan, Nick turned to Judy and caught Judy's attention.

"Finnick can help us get around the Slums efficiently without us becoming a problem for the locals," he started.

Judy's ear shot up at the mention of Finnick's name. "He's came with you guys?" she asked.

Nick nodded in response and turned around, motioning for her to follow him. "Let's get back to him before something bad happens to us while we are out in the open." Nick started walking off and Judy followed behind, but she noticed Nick slowed down until he was beside her and then grabbed her paw which caused her to blush furiously at the surprising contact. She made no movement to pull her paw form his grasp though and her eyes darted to meet his where she was met by a soft, but serious tone. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight after what happened already."

There it was again, a look that she didn't recognize from Nick, unless it was something she rarely sees. The tug on her paw made he remember that he was still holding her hand as he started to walk faster. She frequently stared at the grip he had on her, unsure what to think of what she was feeling, but she didn't overall dislike the feeling. She still had a slight red face as they walked to wherever Finnick was. Judy had to keep reminding herself that Nick was being overprotective, but she didn't blame him.

They walked down several alleys' attempting to avoid the main roads where they could be easily seen and nearly came close to being spotted by Shepard's men as they patrolled the area's searching for them. It took a lot longer than usual to evade the soldiers but at least the Slums were much emptier with the gangs avoiding their paths. The atmosphere changed significantly and it got a lot quieter around the residences. After an hour of waiting, running, and close calls, they finally emerged back to the area of where Finnick was last at. Nick was glad he held onto Judy's hand as it physically told him that she was still with him. Moving into a familiar area where there were less gang presence than before, Nick glanced over at the bar with narrow eyes, recalling the terrifying events that unfolded there.

He noticed that the opening of where his father tossed the rhino into was being patched with a temporary tarp before they could reconstruct the bar. It was a story that was worth telling Judy, but it wasn't the time to share memories, and Nick didn't want to think about his father, just imagining what was happening to him at this very moment. Once they reached Finnick's van, Nick nearly froze in place once he saw Mr. Big's lieutenant having a conversation with Finnick.

Nick took a deep breath and just stared from a fair distance, while Judy wondered why he stopped and then swapped glanced between Nick and the raccoon. The raccoon must of heard them coming as his ears twitched of the noise coming closer and he turned around to stare into Nick's eyes.

"Nick, why are you still here!" The raccoon blurted out surprised and nearly fell back at horror at his cheek. "And what happen to you!" Nick sighed and rubbed his cheek, feeling the burning presence still present. _More problems to deal with,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Author Note: After planning the next chapter for a good bit I decided to make the next chapter to focus solely on a group of individuals I been dying to get involved into the story, so I extended chapter 10 and hope you guys find it to your liking. Thanks for the support and can't wait to post the next chapter. Probably won't post until next week, thank you. :)**


End file.
